


Bound

by Magpie_Ravynn



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, alternative penis kink, slight dub con, slug penis, timeline difference, top gohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Ravynn/pseuds/Magpie_Ravynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on the main DBZ storyline where I decide it makes more sense for Piccolo and Gohan to continue training together and take down Cell as a team rather than throw Gohan to the wolves, alone.  Filling in some gaps and adding some porn in between, wherein I theorize on Namekian anatomy and puberty.  Gohan and Piccolo form a strong bond while they are both very young.  Dende encourages them to bond together in the traditional Namekian way and enter the rituals together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Dust clouds continued to settle as Gohan clambered onto the rock outcropping next to Piccolo. Gohan pulled a tart apple out of his pocket and munched on it slowly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Piccolo noted the boy's use of manners, chewing slowly and with his mouth shut. The sounds of slobbering human masticating made him cringe. Gohan had learned quickly; luckily the boy was smart. Piccolo checked himself over for any injures as they rested, a dim gold light shining briefly here and there, healing small cuts and bruises. The child grew stronger every day and he felt a form of pride building inside for his young charge. Gohan would eventually pick up on his mannerisms and fighting style, with enough time he would be more like Piccolo than his father, Goku. He hadn't stolen him for that reason specifically but it was a great perk. 

“Piccolo-san, when will my ears grow pointy like yours?” Gohan's wide eyes turned to him as he fingered the round tips of his ears. Piccolo blinked, nose wrinkling, his mouth falling open in surprise. The child was still very naive.

Gohan touched his own forehead. “There are two bumps here where my antennae are going to come out, I'm sure of it,” Gohan smiled confidently, scooting closer to Piccolo, sitting with his hands pressed against the rock, shoulders pushed forward, his entire body leaning towards him. “When did your ears grow long, Piccolo-san?”

Piccolo's mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. He closed it with a snap of his teeth. “I was born with pointed ears and antennae.”

Gohan's face fell. “Oh...” 

Piccolo crossed his arms, turning away from the child's disappointment. No one had ever admired his alien features. The only reaction he received was fear and horror, screams and accusations thrown at him, piercing his skull. A certain thrill came of that but throughout the years it had become tiresome. 

Gohan shrugged, smiling again. He climbed up next to Piccolo, his knees pressed into the side of his leg. 

“Look at this, Piccolo-san! My skin here is turning green! I noticed it last night as I was taking my bath. It definitely has green in it!” Gohan babbled excitedly, pointing to a spot on his forearm. 

Piccolo leaned close, inspecting the skin, Gohan's shining face loomed in his periphery. He squinted. “I don't see anything.” 

Gohan pointed a small finger at the spot. “There! Right there. It's turning green. Put your hand here, Piccolo-san.”

Piccolo touched the boy's arm and his fingers tingled at the contact. His heart raced suddenly in his chest, eyes widening at his body's physical reaction to the touch. The light reflected off his hand and onto the boy's arm, tinting his pale skin an emerald green.

“See?” Gohan's eyes lit up, delighted. He grabbed Piccolo's hand in his own, smiling. “I'll be like you, too.”

Piccolo's hand felt very warm wrapped around the child's. His fingers curled over the tiny digits, he stared at Gohan. His mouth opened slightly, fangs slipping against his purple-blushed lips. “Gohan...”

Gohan laced his fingers in between Piccolo's. His hand flexed against Piccolo's larger one, an impressive grip for such a small child. His heartbeat pulsed against his, veins beneath the skin throbbing faintly. Piccolo gasped quietly as Gohan snuggled up to his side, fingers still laced together. Gohan hugged his arm, pulling him closer. Piccolo felt something bubble up inside the deep, pervading hollowness in his chest. Something warm and fluttering spread through his belly as the child sat beside him. He could feel both of their heartbeats, different rhythms blending and pulsing together. He felt like vomiting just so his stomach would settle. Pain clenched his heart and he shut his eyes tightly, sweat beginning to build underneath his clothing. He sucked in a deep breath, heart thumping wildly as dark, mud-brown eyes smiled up at him. The child's adoration smothered him in cloying sweetness, constricting his chest, breath coming in like fire as his lungs burned. He was drowning. 

“Piccolo-san, are you alright?” Gohan's mouth was turned down in concern, frowning as he noticed his labored breathing. 

Piccolo threw off the turban and cape, closing his eyes against the onslaught of affection as it radiated off the child in crushing waves. 

“I'm fine,” he growled. Gohan looked down at the discarded training weights, skeptical. “Just don't...” Piccolo trailed off, unable to ask the child not to look at him. That was impossible and ridiculous. If he couldn't even withstand the gaze of a child he truly would be weak. 

Gohan shrugged, moving away from him, his fingers sliding against his as they slipped away. Piccolo suddenly felt cold and empty, more so than before. His jaw flexed as he gnashed his teeth together. Gohan sat quietly beside him and his heart slowed eventually, calming to normal levels. The child's eyes were cast distant over the horizon towards the setting sun. Pink and orange light fell over this skin making him glow, his hair waving in the breeze. Piccolo's chest clenched tightly again. Falling in love with the kid hadn't been a part of his plan but after watching him struggle and survive for six months it was... inevitable. Piccolo sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Whether or not this love made him weak it made no difference, this was now his reality and he wouldn't let it get in the way. He would keep it to himself in a quiet corner of his mind.

***

After Piccolo let his feelings exist without suppressing them it became easier to function in daily life. Not that their daily life was normal, in the slightest. They struggled each day to become stronger. Kicking the crap out of each other while the sun darkened their skin. After the sun set and darkness enveloped them Piccolo let Gohan build the fire every night, since he had already become efficient at the skill. Gohan chattered endlessly while Piccolo ignored him, mostly. Recently though he began to notice how closely the child sat next to him, pushing his courage and creeping closer each night, until one evening Gohan fell asleep on the ground curled in Piccolo's cape. Piccolo felt suddenly as if turned to stone, unable to move in fear of waking him and disturbing such a beautiful look of contented peace. Piccolo valued these things because he rarely had them. So rather than leave and simply give the child another blanket, he remained there throughout the night like a gargoyle sentinel, breath catching frustratingly in his throat each time Gohan shifted. When the child threw an arm around his leg and hugged his thigh, he flinched so violently he feared he had woken him. But Gohan continued to sleep, sighing in contentment as his eyes flickered in dreams. 

Piccolo felt a peculiar energy building within him. Similar to pride but warmer and more filling. He felt... happy. He had never felt it before. It was so large and overwhelming it bubbled out of him and he growled softly, baring his fangs. And it originated in this small child, pressed against his leg. Piccolo blinked, placing a hand on Gohan's back and petting him, gauging the reaction in himself as he did so. His heart thumped. He felt something, strongly... a fierce need to protect the boy at all costs, to surrender his life for him completely. Whether that meant he was better served living or dead, his life was now in the hands of the Saiyan-Earthling child. He would not fail.

***

Piccolo could feel Gohan within him while he spent the hours meditating outside of King Kai's house. He felt the child's struggles and victories, the heartbreaking determination and elation. There was no point in training with these weaklings. He would blast them to dust in seconds. The Sons were the only ones worthy of his attention. He thought of Gohan often as the child struggled for months to find a way to bring him back to life. He had faith in his strength but he refused to let hope overtake him, which is what all the other idiots were doing. It was enough that Gohan was succeeding thus far in his quest. He was still growing stronger every day. The only reason Piccolo needed to be brought back was to train Gohan even more. Gohan had so much more potential. He had barely begun to reach the very edge of the power buried within him. And no one else had the ability to take on such an overwhelming task.

Piccolo's hands twitched against his arms and a vein pulsed in his temple. The isolated interval was harder than ever to withstand accompanied with the burden of someone waiting for him on the other side. 

***

Piccolo's voice filled his heart with a fire that burned so hotly it whitened his mind. It roared through him and Gohan struggled to understand the words as he shuddered under its power. Gohan felt Piccolo's fierce love blazing through the temporary link King Kai allowed. His heart ached and his mouth quivered, legs shaking. Piccolo's demanding frustration enveloped Gohan's thoughts. Piccolo commanded him and he folded, sinking beneath the weight, speaking words but not hearing them come from his mouth. If he could choose his death it would be now, with Piccolo filling and pressing him deeper into a brilliant heat, his mind completely united with his. Gohan's soul shattered and the pieces flung open wide. Piccolo was coming to Namek. In the last few hours of their lives he would have Piccolo at his side again and face death with courage.

***

It was over. Freeza was dead and they were all back on earth, including the Namekians who had been wished back to life, his new friend Dende and Piccolo. Gohan immediately invited Dende to meet his mother and spend the day at his house. Dende of course agreed after asking his father if he could. Piccolo came too but he stayed at the edge of the property, a tall shadow amidst the trees on the edge of the forest. Gohan didn't mind though. Piccolo was shy and quiet and didn't like to talk when there was a lot of people around, especially Okasaan. Gohan was just happy they were all alive. He could sense Piccolo's ki signature anyway and his presence was reassuring. He showed Dende his room and everything about the house as Dende marveled at the differences in their cultures, asking about all the kitchen utensils and the television. They played outside till the sky began to darken and a few stars appeared in the changing sky.

“Dende, do you want to spend the night?”

Dende paused, looking over at Gohan, blushing lightly. “Spend the night?”

Gohan smiled. “Yeah, sleep here with me and go home tomorrow? Do you want to ask your Otosaan?”

Dende's shy smile broadened and he nodded happily. Gohan showed him the phone and how to dial Bulma-san's house so he could ask his father's permission. Gohan waited patiently next to him as the line connected. Dende blushed purple after talking briefly to his father and hanging up the phone. 

“What did he say?” Gohan asked, holding his breath.

Dende blinked, looking down at the ground. “H-he said, if the savor of the Namekians asks you to spend the night, you say yes,” Dende's laugh was quiet and clear, like autumn leaves falling over each other. “He said if you asked for my hand he'd give that too.”

Gohan laughed, shaking his head. “Huh? Like, marry me? Aww, Dende...” Gohan grabbed his hand. “Let's go play a game while Okasaan cooks dinner.” He dragged him off down the hall, stopping short outside the door to his room, suddenly worried. “Oh, Dende, will you mind if I eat in front of you? I know you don't eat... Will it offend you?”

Dende shook his head, smiling. “Iie, Gohan-san. I don't mind. I'll sit with you and just drink water. Daijoubu dayo.”

Gohan smiled brightly at him and Dende ducked his head. “Okay! It doesn't take me long to eat then we can play again!”

***

Dende tried not to be too obviously squeamish while Gohan quickly stuffed his face at the dinner table. 

“Gohan-chan!” Chichi scolded “You are making a spectacle. Chew with your mouth closed. I doubt Dende wants to see that anymore than I do.” She turned toward Dende.

“I'm sorry, Dende,” she apologized. “Usually Gohan has such good manners,” she sighed, shaking her head. 

Dende shook his head and smiled weakly. “Iie, it's fine.”

Chichi smiled, patting his head. “You are too polite.” She bustled around the kitchen, clearing away some dishes as Gohan winced, chewing more slowly and pushing his plate away. 

“Hai, Okasaan.”

Dende shifted in his seat, uncomfortable to be put on the spot for Gohan's reprimanding. Although, the sounds of him chewing so noisily were making him shudder. 

“Baths after dinner,” Chichi ordered, shooing Gohan away from the table as he finished. “Go and start the fire outside.”

Dende's head shot up towards her as he slipped off his chair, catching himself just before hitting his face on the side of the wood table. “B-baths?”

Gohan nodded, swallowing the mouthful of food. “Yeah every night after we eat it's bath time. When it's just me I bathe in the sink but I'm getting big and you're here too so we'll wash in the big, metal tub outside.” Dende's face flushed. He was used to communal bathing, the Namekians bathed together too and he was always with his little brother but he'd never bathed with a human before. Gohan made him feel warm inside when he held his hand or spoke to him with his sweet and gentle voice. He felt like he'd been blushing all night, purple spots on his cheeks a constant fixture the entire day.

Gohan smiled, jumping down from the chair and grabbing Dende's hand which trembled slightly. If Gohan noticed he didn't mention it. Dende followed him out the house as he skipped in his excitement. He started the fire with a flash of ki, lighting up the trees surrounding the house.

“It just rained yesterday so the water is clean. Whenever it rains the water barrel fills and we get to bath outside in the big can. Then we use the leftover water for the garden. There's another barrel on the other side of the house with a lid on it that mama uses for cooking. The fresh rain water tastes soooo good!” Gohan chattered as he pulled off his clothes. Dende watched in silence, fresh blood coloring his cheeks a deeper purple. Gohan turned to look at Dende over his shoulder. “You'll have to take your clothes off too, Dende. Or you'll get them all wet! You can wear some of my pajamas tonight if you want.” 

Dende's hands shook as he pulled off the jacket his father made for him. Lord Kami Guru birthed them all but before they even hatched they were then given to deserving Namekians to raise in the villages. When they emerged as hatchlings their new parents were imprinted on them. Dende pulled off his white robe and shoes, leaving just his leg coverings. The small pink pads on his arms and stomach were so bright they seemed to glow in the yellow light from the fire. Dende fought the urge to cover them with his hands. 

Gohan turned to look at him as he clambered into the can. He sank into the water, folding his arms on the side and resting his head on them. “Oh, your pink patches are just like Piccolo-san's!” Gohan tilted his head as Dende hesitated. “Don't be embarassed, I'm naked too. Piccolo-san and I bathe together. You're not weird, or anything. I wish I had green skin too.” Gohan held out his hand, smiling reassuringly. “Come on.”

Dende nodded and pulled off his pants before taking Gohan's hand and quickly jumping into the water. He sunk down low and Gohan followed as they naturally began a competition for holding their breath. Dende won, being half aquatic. Gohan pushed himself up with his legs, gasping as he broke the surface. The warm water swirled around them as they spun in circles, holding hands and laughing. Gohan's tail lashed out suddenly, surprising them both with it's appearance. “Oh!” Gohan exclaimed. “My tail's back!”

Dende's eyes widened. “You have a tail?” 

Gohan laughed. “Yeah, cuz I'm half Saiyan,” he smiled.

Dende clasped his hands. “You're the kindest, most pure-hearted Saiyan I've ever met, Gohan-san.”

Gohan squeezed his hands back. “Thank you, Dende. I'm really glad I got to meet you.” He leaned in to kiss Dende's cheek. Dende pulled back at the feeling, blushing violet. 

“Gohan-san,” he gasped. 

Gohan giggled. “You're so kawaii!” Gohan looked down into the water. “You're feet are so small! Like mine! And your hands fit mine too. Piccolo-san is so big. He died for me, you know?” Gohan looked up at Dende, his eyes wide and serious. “Some bad Saiyans came to Earth and one of them was going to blast me but Piccolo jumped in front of it and he died... That's why I tried so hard on Namek to gather the dragon balls and bring him back to life. It was my fault he died.” Gohan's hand clenched in a fist. “I won't ever let him die again. I have to become strong and protect him like he protects me!” His tail lashed back and forth, churning the water and splashing it over the sides of the barrel. The fire flickered and hissed, steam clouds rose and billowed around them. 

Dende nodded, eyes wide and breath quickening. Gohan's love for the powerful Namekian was pure and strong. Dende knew Piccolo felt the same for Gohan, he'd proved so through his actions on Namek. Dende wondered if they were going to bond together. 

Dende took a deep breath, looking up at Gohan, the tips of his ears burning purple. “Do you love, Piccolo-san?” The light from the fire reflected on their faces, illuminating them in the dark.

Gohan looked at him, dark bangs partially covering his face. “H-hai, I love him.” His tail relaxed in the water, swaying slowly now.

Dende smiled. “I think he loves you too, you are both blessed to have each other.”

Gohan blinked at him then looked up at the twinkling sky. “You think so?”

Dende nodded vigorously. “I'm sure of it! He loves you a lot. You should bond with him when you get older.”

Gohan looked thoughtful, resting on the side of the can again. Dende mirrored his posture. “What's a bond?”

Dende looked over at him, surprised. “Ano... when we reach our first sexual maturity we bond with someone older who has already been through the ritual and usually they are in the same class as ours. I'm a mage. Piccolo is a warrior and you are a little of both. When the time comes it is decided by the village leader to whom we are given. As we go through our first transition we are bonded to him. The elder bond-brother helps the younger through the transformation as a guide and mentor and we stay with him until the second change is complete.” 

Gohan listened carefully. He knew about puberty, he had read a lot about it in some of the books Okasaan had gotten for him. Boys' and girls' bodies changed, got bigger and grew hair and the sexual organs developed suddenly in order to make babies. Sometimes it happened to kids when they were still really young. Gohan had wondered why it happened so early in life but it had to do with evolution; people didn't used to live as long so they made babies when they were a lot younger. Babies were raised by the entire village, so it wasn't such a burden on one person alone and the babies never felt unloved because they had a whole village full of mommies and daddies!

“You and your bond mate do everything together. Eat, train, study, sleep,” Dende continued. “You are his and whatever he says becomes your world. Bond mates are chosen carefully by our village elder and we become better people through the bond, taking on the traits of our bond-brother. Every Namekian goes through the ritual even in times of great tragedy.”

Gohan's fingers tapped the metal edge. “I don't think Piccolo-san did... He was born on Earth, alone.”

Dende looked down. “H-he could still bond,” Dende stuttered. “With you.. You would be his bond-mate too. He has learned a lot from you already, Gohan-san.” 

Gohan smiled, laying his head on his arm. “Piccolo-san's bond mate... Do you think he would bond with me?”

Dende kicked his legs out behind him, “Yes, he would.”

Gohan hummed thoughtfully, staring up at the stars. “I think... I would like that very much.”

***

After their bath they curled up in Gohan's bed, sipping warm camomile tea and reading adventure books under the covers with a flashlight late into the night, giggling with their heads bent close together over the pages. Dende blushed watching Gohan's dark hair fall over his eyes, purple staining his cheeks and ears and he looked away quickly, heart beating in his throat. Gohan's eyelids drooped heavily, and the flashlight fell from his hands as he toppled over the open book. Dende reached over to switch off the flashlight. He set Gohan properly against the pillows, tucking the comforter around them. He watched the rise and fall of Gohan's chest, the curtains drawn wide letting in enough moonlight to see. He clasped Gohan's hand in his and drifted off to sleep, tucking his head on Gohan's chest. Gohan's tail wrapped around Dende's waist as he slumbered.

Piccolo watched through the window as the young Namekian curled around Gohan. He harrumphed, crossing his arms and glaring at the young pair entwined so intimately. The sight of a small, green body tucked into Gohan's bed was... unusual. The Namekian Piccolo had fused with felt a brotherly affection for the boy and confused emotions churned in his stomach. He was finding it difficult to discern his feelings from Nail's. Was he jealous or fond of the child? Or both? 

He scoffed at himself. Gohan wasn't his to lay claim to, he was allowed to choose his own path. Piccolo withdrew from the window, walking backwards a few paces before blasting off into the night air, grimacing.

Gohan woke, his eyes fluttering open as he felt Piccolo's presence leave his house. Noticing Dende's hand holding his own he careful extracted himself and swung his bare legs out of the bed, touching his feet to the floor with care, stepping around the creaky boards over to the window. Moonlight reached out to touch his face and arms as he placed his hands on the ledge and pushed himself up, craning to look at the sky. It was empty, no clouds at all, just millions of stars sparkling through the bare branches of the trees. Gohan sighed and clambered back into bed, thoughts of Piccolo-san pulling him down into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will become explicit in later chapters, so if anyone is weirded by underage sex skip it or leave now. I identify with Gohan's character and I'm writing this for myself and others like me, who felt a sexual awakening long before it was "right" by society's definition. Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcomed as I beta'd this myself.
> 
> Also an accompanying mv I made cuz I like visual aids... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4WXgEzIZOI


	2. Static Build

Something about their relationship had changed, Piccolo mused. Whether it was due to the presence of another mind in his or because of Gohan's sacrifice on Namek, Piccolo wasn't sure. Now, when they met on isolated plains or in lush meadows, many times they simply sat quietly together, meditating to the sound of the wind singing through hallow caverns or flowing water bouncing down mossy rocks. Gohan would touch him sometimes, reaching out with his small, child hand to touch Piccolo's hand or arm, his face and ears. Piccolo never recoiled from him. He would allow the boy anything, if Gohan asked. His skin tingled wherever Gohan touched him. He focused on the feeling, analyzed it, wondered what purpose it served. Piccolo assumed the vibrating pleasure came from an instinct, nothing he specifically chose to feel. Piccolo had survived on his own by relying on his gut. If something felt good and healthy it was something you must continue to do, or die. So then, survival now included exchanging touches with Gohan when they were together. While sparring he was no less fierce, raining blows just as hard on the kid, but in between Gohan loved to lazily touch his skin, tracing the red lines and pink pads. Eventually, Piccolo found himself returning the physical attention. Simple touches with a purpose, part of their training.

Stretching and massage were vital to healing strained and torn muscles after battle, something Piccolo should have introduced before his death but considering the circumstances, they hadn't known each other very well when they'd trained for the Saiyans arrival. Now, there was no hesitation, the mental link had begun to open between them during Piccolo's time on Kai's star and trust was given without limitation. 

Gohan laid on his belly after they bathed together in the stream, Piccolo sat cross-legged next to him, his fingers digging carefully into the child's back, neck, shoulders, buttocks legs and feet. Gohan would kick, erupting into laughter whenever Piccolo touched his feet. Piccolo sighed, waiting for the child to calm himself before starting again. Sometimes Gohan refused to calm, squealing and giggling and Piccolo would leer and tickle him harder, which usually ended with Piccolo getting kicked in the face by a shrieking Saiyan child. 

“Piccolo-san, let me rub your back too.”

Piccolo's fingers paused, hovering over Gohan's skin. “It's not necessary. I can heal myself.” 

Gohan flipped over to his back, sitting up. “That's not the same, Piccolo-san. You said it was important for muscles to heal with massage after sparring.” Gohan pushed on his large shoulders. “You rub mine, let me rub yours too.”

Piccolo's antennae twitched as he nodded, turning his back towards Gohan. Gohan touched his pink shoulders. “Lay down.” Piccolo followed the order without comment, swallowing thickly as he stretched out before him.

Gohan's small hands rubbed back and forth over his shoulders and upper back, stroking up his neck and over his cranium. Piccolo flexed his neck, giving Gohan more access to the tight muscles. Gohan's little fingers dug into the knots in his back. Piccolo moaned as a particularly large one suddenly released tension and relaxed. He immediately snapped his mouth shut after the sound escaped him, gritting his teeth and tensing up again. Gohan continued to knead the muscles, moving down to his lower back, rubbing down his sides, alternating between pushing hard and caressing the green skin lightly with the pads of his fingertips. Piccolo breathed deeply, his eyes shut tightly, Gohan's small legs straddled him, sitting on the swell of his butt. 

Gohan's fingers grew tired but he continued. He figured like with all muscles they just needed training and his hands would get stronger and better with practice. He scooted lower down Piccolo, sitting on the backs of his legs. Piccolo still wore the pants to his gi, Gohan touched his bottom through the fabric. He soon became dissatisfied with this, the fabric bunching and getting in the way of his fingers. Gohan drew the fabric down, revealing the green skin underneath. Piccolo made a sound in his throat, turning to look at Gohan over his shoulder. 

“Don't worry, Piccolo-san. We see each other naked all the time when we bathe.”

Piccolo didn't move and Gohan tugged on the fabric some more. “Lift your hips, Piccolo-san.”

Piccolo shut his eyes, turning back around as he shifted his hips. Gohan pushed the gi down, pulling them off entirely. “There.” Gohan sat again on the backs of Piccolo's bare legs, placing his hands back on Piccolo's buttocks muscles he pressed his hands into the flesh and slid them up and down the velvety skin. Gohan's thumbs traced over the red lines that went under the swell of the muscles, between Piccolo's thigh and butt. Gohan shifted to the side to massage the back of one leg, reaching in between to rub Piccolo's thighs. Piccolo spread his legs wider. Gohan moved down to rub the back of Piccolo's calves and then his feet. Gohan trailed a finger down the sole of his foot and Piccolo twitched, struggling not to jerk away. Gohan added a finger, stroking both fingers down his feet. Piccolo kicked his hands away, sitting up and lunging suddenly at Gohan. “Kuso gaki!” Gohan darted to the side laughing but Piccolo caught him, holding him tightly and digging his fingers into Gohan's sides, refraining from clawing him open. Gohan gasped and screamed, giggling madly and begging Piccolo to stop. Piccolo ceased his actions only when Gohan's face began turning red from lack of oxygen.

Gohan settled down to lay on his chest, panting heavily. Piccolo's arm wrapped around Gohan and his hand began stroking his back without a thought. He waited several minutes before beaming clothes onto them, enjoying the caress of the breeze and the contact of their skin together. 

 

***

“Okaasan?” Gohan was curled up in his mother's lap on the couch in the living room. She stroked his hair absently as she took a moment to rest in front of her television soaps.

“Hm?” Chichi's mind still hummed along the lists of daily chores and errands still on her list. The quiet of the afternoon and the comfort of her child's presence calmed her frantic mind temporarily.

Gohan snuggled in further and wiggled. “Okaasan, tickle my bottom.” 

Chichi's hand paused, her fingers in his dark hair. She looked away from the drama enfolding on the screen to blink, wide-eyed at her sleepy child. “Do what?” 

“Tickle my bottom!” Gohan insisted, wiggling his rump. “Rub it, it tickles,” Gohan giggled, looking up at her with large and innocent eyes.

Chichi withdrew her hands. “Gohan-chan! Where did that come from?” Gohan didn't answer, but jumped up and kissed her cheek instead, throwing his arms around her neck and pressing his cheek against hers.

Chichi sighed, hugging him back. “Gohan-chan, there are some places where no one should touch us until we are grownups.” Chichi's worry lines spread across her face once again. “Has someone touched you on your bottom?”

Gohan frowned, thinking, one finger pressed to his lips. “Hm, no Okaasa, just when you used to wash me in the bath tub.” He smiled at her and kissed her cheek again. 

She patted his hair and kissed his forehead. “Okay baby, make sure you tell me if anyone touches you there okay? Those touches aren't for kids and Mommy wants to know, okay? You won't be in trouble if you tell me.”

Gohan nodded then jumped off her lap, telling her excitedly that he was going to finish his studies then play outside afterward. Chichi left the room to find something to scour.

Gohan sighed as he closed the door to his room. He slumped down in the hard wooden desk chair. He didn't like lying to his mama but he knew if he explained what he and Piccolo-san did after sparring she wouldn't like it. She might not even let him go see Piccolo-san anymore. And without his father... well, he didn't have anyone else to play with and Piccolo-san was very important to him. He had to protect him. 

***  
“Piccolo-saaaaaaan!” 

Gohan zoomed in on the flying nimbus, all bright smiles and reddened cheeks.

Piccolo stood in the water, the legs of his gi rolled up to his knees, his shirt hung from a tree nearby. Gohan jumped off the moving cloud, waving as it continued on. Piccolo smiled, greeting Gohan with a nod.

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan gasped, breathing quickly with excitement, clutching a few sheets of paper to his chest. Gohan bounced on his feet as Piccolo walked towards him out of the water, setting aside the pole he held. Gohan beamed up at Piccolo, staring up up up at his height, the Namekian towered above the child. Piccolo-san always made Gohan feel so safe and happy, like nothing bad could ever get them here by their waterfall. 

Piccolo knelt next to Gohan, patting his head and smoothing the wild, wind-blown hair out of his face. Gohan held out the papers with trembling fingers, the words burst out of his mouth, bubbling with excitement and pride over his first test sheets, all with completely perfect scores. Chichi had been so happy she was going to throw a party and Gohan glowed from the attention. The exuberant child ran in circles around Piccolo, cheering and dancing. Piccolo crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at the display. Gohan jumped onto his large back and he sat down, crossing his legs, grabbing Gohan by the back of his shirt and pulling him into his lap. Gohan snuggled into Piccolo's neck, throwing his arms around him.

“Will you come to the party, Piccolo-san?” Gohan asked, apprehension diminishing his voice. “Okaasan said I could invite anyone I wanted.”

Piccolo remained silent, wondering why he was the child's closest friend in a world full of people better suited for the role than him. He was big and somber and didn't know any songs or games earth children played. What did the kid see in him?

Gohan's eyes watered when Piccolo didn't answer his question, hesitation written clearly on his face.

“Did you ask your mother? You know what she says when I...” Piccolo trailed off, certain that Chichi had not meant Gohan could invite anyone he chose but rather anyone she approved of. He shifted as tears spilled down Gohan's cheeks. It always made him uncomfortable when Gohan leaked. Half the time he arrived at Piccolo's location with tears still glistening in his eyes and tear tracks down his face from something his mother had said. Piccolo did his best to console him, an awkward pat on the back as Gohan clung to him, leaking fluids onto his shirt. Piccolo was more concerned about Gohan's safety and happiness rather than Chichi's ignorant opinions.

“She said anyone!” Gohan insisted determinedly. “I've invited everyone else already and I want you to come too,” he pouted, bottom lip quivering a little. 

Piccolo smiled at his determination. He stood up, holding Gohan in his arms. “Alright, I will make an appearance.” Gohan cheered, wiggling in the embrace, tears gone completely. Piccolo sighed with relief. “Let me show you something.” Piccolo walked towards the water, his large arms surrounding the child. 

Gohan giggled loudly and flailed until Piccolo put him down. Running over to a rock on the side of the pond, Gohan squealed with delight. “Snails!” He immediately settled in, sticking a finger out in front of the snails, eyes wide and fascinated as the mollusc's antennae felt him and recoiled, slowly exploring his finger and crawling onto his hand. Gohan giggled at the slimy feeling, bringing the snail up close to his eye to inspect its bizarre face. 

Gohan chattered as Piccolo sat on the side of the pond with one arm resting on a bent knee, the other leg stretched before him. The sound of the child's happy voice washed over the coldness in his chest, warming an ache most often suppressed.

***

Gohan laughed happily, handing a slice of cake to Oolong who excitedly shoved some into his mouth as Puar whined until she got one too. All his friends were there except Piccolo. Gohan tried not to be sad on his happy day but he had really wanted Piccolo to come and say hi. Gohan scanned the crowd of people filling the yard, sitting in chairs, leaning against trees, walking around the garden; several of them were tall and green as many of the stranded Namekians had been invited but not one was grumpy and scowling. Gohan sighed, his eyes downcast, fingers and feet tapping in time with the music drifting from the stereo.

Dende watched him carefully as Gohan fell quiet, clearly searching for someone. Dende covered Gohan's hand with his own, catching his attention. Gohan looked to him, eyes wide in question. Dende smiled softly. “May be he will still come, Gohan. Don't forget that he loves you.”

Gohan smiled, nodding and squeezing Dende's hand before letting it drop. Dende's smile faded a little as his fingers slipped away. 

Krillin approached, his bald head shining in the sunlight. “Gohan! Congratulations on your accomplishment!” Krillin shook the boy's hand, smiling brightly, and leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, “Chichi driving you as hard as ever? Want to stop by the Kame house after this party winds down?” 

Gohan gasped, nodding eagerly.

Krillin smiled, slapping Gohan on the back. “You looked kinda down there for a sec', everything going okay?” Krillin spoke in a lowered tone, concerned for his young friend.

Gohan's mouth turned down and his eyes flickered to the right quickly, eyebrows coming together as he frowned. “I asked Piccolo to come. He said he would but...” Gohan's voice cracked.

Krillin shot him a sympathetic look. “Well, it's not really his scene, right? I don't think that guy would really enjoy this kinda thing...” 

Gohan nodded, his eyes still sad, shoulders low and heavy.

Haiya Dragon flew into Gohan, knocking him lightly with his head and licking his cheek. Gohan giggled, grabbing Haiya Dragon's face and kissing his nose. Krillin sighed with relief as the boy ran off to play with his dragon friend, dragging Dende along with him. Some things were too complicated for him to handle.

***

Piccolo watched from behind a tree as Gohan flew through the sky on the juvenile dragon's back, bouncing alongside the Namekian child. He'd tried to approach the throng of energetic people surrounding the small house but couldn't bring himself to get any closer than a tree about twenty meters away from the nearest person. Keeping his ki signature low was second nature, so none guessed his presence there. He watched for a few minutes as Gohan laughed with his friends, eating food and running around, opening presents and dancing to the noise coming out of a box on a table. Piccolo scoffed at the festivities, none of it appealing to him in the slightest. He'd left a gift outside of Gohan's window, a small hand-woven basket full of blushing red apples and a carving made from apple wood of himself and the boy. He sneered, spitting on the ground, nauseated at his own sentimental actions. His recent behavior disturbed him but each time he meditated on the subject he reached the same conclusion. The boy cared for him and he cared for the boy. He'd do anything to keep him breathing beside him. The boy filled a long-neglected void. Admitting there was something missing in the first place was admitting a weakness but after deliberating he realized Gohan's love enabled him to become stronger, whole. Gohan made him whole. Piccolo readily embraced anything that made him stronger. 

***

Chichi snored on the couch, Muten-roshi giggling as he garggled the dregs of a wine bottle. Four wine glasses laid empty on the coffee table. Gohan felt slightly guilty knowing his friends had gotten his mother drunk to help him sneak off to the Kame house but seeing their smiling faces and feeling like part of the group, it was worth it. His really good friends invited him to their party even though he didn't always understand what they talked so animatedly about, it was so fun to be around them. Gohan felt rebellious as he rode Haiya dragon in the dark, following the Capsul Corp helicopter, Krillin flying next to him, listing a little to the left and realigning himself every few minutes, drunken laughter bubbling out of him, his face flushed and blissful. Gohan tried convincing Dende to go with them but his father had refused. Dende looked so sweetly disappointed and glum that Gohan had kissed his cheek and held his hand, promising to come see him in a few days which brightened the young Namekian's spirits considerably, leaving Gohan with a smile and a wave.

Gohan laughed at drunk Krillin as they touched down on the sandy beach. He threw off his orange moccasins and dress clothes, running into the balmy water in his boxer shorts. Krillin followed him as the helicopter landed and their friends piled out of it. Bulma ran to put on her swimming suit as Turtle and Oolong joined them in the waves. 

'The moon is bright tonight,' Turtle Hermit smiled, his cheeks flushed from alcohol and tiredness. He went into the house, begging forgiveness as he claimed exhaustion, forgetting to mention his aims of peeking on Bulma as she undressed.

***

Gohan felt so happy and excited playing with his friends in the water and on the beach he couldn't calm down. His laughter rang out across the waves as they crashed in the distance. The fire ring crackled and flared, illuminating the deep, green leaves on the palm trees, like big, dark hands reaching for the light. Gohan jumped high, higher than Krillin, insisting on competing with the small man but no flying allowed cuz that would be cheating. Sand cascaded around him as he landed with a thump, feet sinking into the soft, gritty beach. Krillin collapsed onto the sand, sputtering his concession to the winner amidst bouts of laughter. Gohan continued to jump anyway, exclaiming that he could jump over the trees and the house. Krillin joined the group around the fire, laughing and waving absently in Gohan's direction. 

Gohan set himself, determined. He didn't need anyone watching to prove to himself he could jump so high he was almost flying, never mind the fact that he could fly. This was a competition. He raised his ki, bending his legs and launching himself into the night air, up past the tall tree and past the peek of the roof. He shouted as he cleared the top, flailing a little as he realized he was going to sail right on past the house and into the water on the other side. He twisted his body, hands grabbing for purchase when a hand grasped his arm. The grip was strong and he felt claws pinching his skin. His heart leapt into his throat as his body thumped against a solid warmth and arms encircled him. 

“Piccolo-san!” Gohan cheered. 

Piccolo grunted, releasing his hold on the child's arm. “Where are you clothes?” 

Gohan shrugged happily. “Don't know.” He bounced, barely able to contain his exuberance at finally seeing his mentor and friend. 

Piccolo shook his head, beaming clothes onto the boy with a subtle flare of ki. 

“Piccolo, let's spar!” Gohan stood, breathing heavily, eyelids drooping a bit as he fought to keep the wave of unconsciousness from overtaking him. 

“Tomorrow,” Piccolo promised, smiling.

Gohan searched his face, confirming the truth of his oath. He nodded, a well-earned child's approval, then clambered back into Piccolo's lap, snuggling into the gi and cape. Piccolo ran a hand through his hair, calming the boy as he drifted to sleep. 

***  
“Ready!” Gohan yelled at Piccolo who flew off over the water, already blasting a ki at Gohan who swerved, somersaulting across the sand. 

“Your enemy will not wait for you to prepare yourself!” Piccolo shouted, shooting another ki blast at the child.

“Hey!” Bulma shouted at the pair. “It's six AM! People are sleeping in here! HUNG OVER people!” 

Piccolo and Gohan paused to turn and stare at her, faces blank.

“Oh I forgot, you two don't drink.”

Gohan shrugged patiently. “I'm four...”

Sand exploded in his face and he dropped into a quick roll, dodging the worst of it. Bulma shrieked, running back into the house. 

Piccolo landed on the beach and Gohan leapt at him, growling as soon as his mentor's feet touched the ground. Piccolo dodged, eyes wide, Gohan swinging his leg out and kicking him in the chin. His head flew up and he flung out a hand, grabbing Gohan's ankle and yanking him down hard. Gohan cried out, hands punching wildly as he crashed to the ground, fists connecting without much power behind the blows.

Gohan scrambled to his feet, ducking under Piccolo's arm which was dropping like a steel trap towards the junction of the boy's neck and shoulder. Successfully avoiding the attack, he jumped, driving his head into Piccolo's side, knocking him off balance. Piccolo's ki flared as he righted himself, legs flung wide, head down and shoulders set.

Gohan flew into the air and Piccolo followed him, raining blasts around the boy as he pursued. Gohan screamed and dodged them as best he could but took a few hits, flight stuttering as he lost altitude with each blast. Piccolo refused to let up, swerving in close to Gohan's small form, his fists thudding into the boy's body. Gohan coughed then charged at Piccolo, feinting a punch then twisting, landing his feet on Piccolo's chest, dismounting and pushing away only to turn and charge again. Piccolo swept out a leg and kicked the boy to the side, blasting his back, Gohan's clothes now smoking from the heat. 

A low growl began to build in Gohan's throat as he continued to throw punch after punch, kicks and dodges littered in between. Ki began to crackle around him, his dark hair rising and fluttering in the erratic energy discharge coming from him.

“Gohan!” Piccolo shouted, drawing the boy's attention as his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Feel your ki and explore it's limits. Control it! This is your power! Command it and pull it forth when it's needed!”

Gohan struggled against the force building within him. Tendrils of electricity lashed out, striking out towards Piccolo. Piccolo dodged and blocked them as the boy fought to suppress the reactions within him.

“NO! Do not suppress it! Let it flow through you, feel it and know what it can do. Latent power that is bottled will build to dangerous levels. Understanding what we are capable of allows us to explore our abilities. Let it out, Gohan! Only then will you know what you possess and how to handle it!”

Gohan's eyes shut tightly as he concentrated on Piccolo's voice and the power flowing through him, his energy levels rising quickly. He let them rise as electricity buzzed over his skin and in his hair, the beating of his heart echoing like a drum in his ears. Suddenly what felt like a door opening in his mind released a calm over him and he stopped trembling. Energy coursed through him still but it was tamed, waiting for a command, a thought, a direction on where to go. Gohan held golden lightning bolts in his hands, buzzing and crackling weapons, tickling warm on his skin. He opened his eyes, a blue glow flashed from them and he raised his arms, crossing them at the wrist. 

A shrill shouting from far away broke his concentration and the energy dissipated into the air. He looked down at the beach, Bulma's blue hair waved in the morning breeze. 

“Gohan-san! Your mother just called! She was freaking out so I told her you were here, gomen nasai! She'll be here any moment!” 

Piccolo growled, hands clenching so hard purple blood fell from his fists. The woman had the decency to look chagrined but there was no denying her horrible timing.

Gohan gasped, falling back to the beach. “Piccolo-san! I'll be in trouble,” Gohan's expression crumpled as tears filled his eyes. “Can we go someplace to train more before she gets here?”

Piccolo nodded, grinning, proud of the boy's resolve. “Let's go, hayaku.”

Bulma stared slack jawed as they zoomed into the distance without hesitation. “Oh my god, don't leave me here to deal with her!” She looked around frantically. “Krillin, get your ass up!”

***  
Gohan dozed in the crook of Piccolo's legs, snuggled into the soft plum-purple fabric of the gi. Piccolo stroked the child's skin, down his arms, neck and face. After letting Gohan into his heart, Piccolo had realized what it meant to have someone close to you, worry about how they feel and what they are experiencing. What it was like to have someone to call your friend, to be happy when they visit and happy when they leave in better spirits than they arrived. To touch and smell and feel another being whose mind connects with yours.

The touching also was something he hadn't been used to. Gohan touched, a lot. So did Namekians in normal circumstances, living in clans. After fusing with Nail, knowledge from his mind had slowly seeped into Piccolo's, along with some stunning revelations. The most surprising of which was a certain tradition, extremely important in a young Namekian's life, involving a ritualized sexual bond with an older Namekian. A young Namekian entering puberty was promised to an elder 'brother' figure of the same class type. Not only for sex but for emotional stability and mentoring as well, the older partner training the younger in the art of fighting or spell casting. Sexual gratification was a large part of the tradition, bonding the pair together emotionally and usually creating a lifelong friendship, though most pairs did not remain exclusively mated. Closely regulated and deeply ceremonial sexual acts gave the younger partner a sense of belonging and importance as they transitioned into adulthood, aspiring to take on the honorable qualities of their older bond-brother. Namekians were generally a very social and inquisitive species.

Piccolo's hand slipped under Gohan's shirt, stroking his back and sides with the lightest touch of his pointed claws. Gohan sighed and shifted to give Piccolo's hand more room to maneuver. Piccolo smiled and laid down in the grass, placing Gohan next to him. Piccolo wasn't sure how he felt about the bonding rituals. He had expressly stated to Nail that he wanted to keep his own consciousness separate, to remain himself. Piccolo's current thoughts on the rituals confused him. Nail's approval of it was clearly influencing him. As the rituals were an accepted part of Namekian culture, Nail didn't treat the subject as sensitive. Piccolo on the other hand didn't even grow up with anyone to call a friend, let alone a 'bond-brother'. He knew he should be uncomfortable with the concept but found that he wasn't. He'd begun subconsciously thinking of Gohan as his bond mate, though their relationship wasn't sexual. Nail explained that Piccolo's body had begun to enter Namekian 'female' puberty, as the ovaries developed was usually when they were bonded with an older partner who had already gone through both 'female' and 'male' transitions. Since no 'elder brother' was around for Piccolo to bond with, he had already emotionally bonded with Gohan. However, Gohan had yet to enter any kind of puberty. Piccolo had gathered that Saiyans and Ningen only had one sexual type and their sexual development suppressed and sloppy, many people's insides becoming twisted and dark as they developed alone and isolated in fear of their own body's natural changes and urges. Piccolo's jaw tightened as his teeth ground together, the memories of his broken childhood surfacing with the oppressive thoughts.

Gohan's hand fisted into Piccolo's shirt and he breathed in deeply, sighing happily at Piccolo's clean and sweet scent. Gohan wished he could sleep with Piccolo at night too, in his bed at home. Gohan used a big pillow, pretending it was Piccolo's broad back when he snuggled into it but it wasn't the same, it wasn't firm or solid and didn't smell like Piccolo-san. Piccolo's big arms around him felt so safe, nothing could hurt him or scare him. Piccolo helped him become strong too! Stronger than he ever was before and he could protect Okaasan if Daddy wasn't there...

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan's little body scooted even closer to Piccolo. 

Piccolo's hand had fallen still so he moved it again, thinking Gohan was urging him to continue tickling his skin.

“Piccolo...” Gohan's voice was colored with worry, and Piccolo stopped rubbing, smoothing down his shirt and placing his hand on the child's back, a warm reassurance. 

Gohan chewed his lip a little bit, “Okaasan said some touching is just for grownups. What does that mean?” 

Piccolo breathed deeply. He rarely saw the woman but knew her well through Gohan, she was always in the child's thoughts and entered most of their conversations. Piccolo made a small noise in his throat to show Gohan he was thinking.

“Touch can convey messages which can't be said with words sometimes. Words are easily faked or ignored but a touch shows what you are truly feeling. Different kinds of touching exist. Touches can be happy, sad, for friends or family, for reproduction or violence. Touching for reproduction is, what I'm assuming, she meant by “for grownups”. Touching for violent purposes, when you want to hurt someone, should be for neither adult nor child but for some people it is the only kind of touch they know. When all someone has been given their whole life is bad touches, touches that hurt long after the wound heals, they only know how to give that kind of touch to someone else because no one has taught them how to touch for happy things. Do you understand that?”

Gohan nodded, a tear rolling down his face. He wished he could hug everyone in the world. Hugs were the best. Gohan wanted to grow up and have big, strong arms like Piccolo so he could hug everyone he saw. He sniffled for a little while, wiping his nose on Piccolo's shirt. Gohan stretched and wiggled against Piccolo's solid muscles. He snuggled like this with Daddy too. 

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan concentrated, watching the rise and fall of Piccolo's stomach as he breathed. “Does Okaasan think that touching my bottom would hurt me?”

Piccolo's breathing hitched slightly as he made a little noise in his throat. “In a way, I suppose she might...”

Gohan startled, sitting up and leaning over Piccolo. “But it doesn't hurt me! You touch my bottom, it tickles,” Gohan insisted persistently. Piccolo nodded, his eyes slightly wide. “You would never hurt me.”

Gohan traced the red lines on Piccolo's arm. He liked watching as the skin contracted under his finger then relaxed after he stopped touching it. “Okaasan wouldn't like it if she knew, I guess...” Piccolo knew this, he had slowly come to learn how many taboos were established in the race of beings crawling across this planet. Gohan sighed, pinching the pink skin lightly. “Am I hurting Okaasan when I come to spar with you?”

Piccolo shook his head. “She is not hurt. She is worried. For your safety and because she feels she is losing you. You are her offspring and she is possessive of that, wanting you to stay with her always so she isn't alone.” Gohan didn't reply. “You are not mean to her and you love her, you touch her with happy thoughts and tell her happy things, right?” Gohan nodded. “Then you are not hurting her.” Piccolo squeezed Gohan's shoulders, running a finger down his cheek and touching his nose to make him sneeze. “She doesn't realize she is hurting you when she tells you not to see me.”

“Daddy and Mommy fight about that. Otosan says that you are the only person in the whole world who could protect me just as much as he would. That if something happened to Daddy he needed you to watch over me and that if Okaasan sent you away he would find you again and make sure you stayed close to me.” Gohan rose into the air, hovering over Piccolo's prostrate form. “I would never leave you,” Gohan proclaimed, slapping a hand on his knee as he saw Daddy do when talking to Mommy. 

Piccolo's chest swelled and he pulled the child down to him. Gohan relaxed, sprawling out on Piccolo's chest and torso. “Piccolo is my best,” he murmured. “Am I your best, Piccolo-san?”

Piccolo stroked the child's hair and back till he began to doze. The breeze ruffled over them and the shade protected their bodies from the sun's heated kiss. “Yes,” Piccolo spoke only to the wind as Gohan drooled on his chest, asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will become explicit in the next chapter. Gohan is extremely underage, obviously, so run away now if you need to.
> 
> Another mv to share ^^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGqxH1e7J04


	3. The Storm

Gohan had been sad for several days after the Namekians left. Saying goodbye to Dende was the hardest. They had become very close over the last year, spending many weekends playing and studying with each other, spending the night at Gohan's and sometimes at Bulma's where Gohan got to spend time learning about the Namekians. When Shenlong appeared, Gohan held Dende's hand and told him not to worry, that they'd see each other again and kissed Dende's blushing cheek. Dende's voice trembled as he asked Gohan to not forget him. Gohan promised with earnest eyes. 

“Gohan-san, there's something I want to ask you, before I go. When I get older, if it is allowed, will you... Will you bond with me?” Dende asked in a rush of breath, chest rising and falling quickly.

Gohan's eyes widened. “I-I... I would be honored, Dende-san.” Gohan kissed his hand and placed it on the side of his face. Dende made a strangled sound, cupping Gohan's cheek. He then burst into tears, flinging his arms around Gohan's shoulders, standing on his tip toes to reach. Gohan hugged him back, smiling.

Dende sniffled, holding his father's hand as they disappeared with the dragon's wish. Gohan's eyes glistened as he waved goodbye to his dear friend. 

***

Gohan sat quietly next to Piccolo, a large stack of books piled haphazardly next to him. His hair was growing longer again. Piccolo's eyes were closed as he meditated. 

“Piccolo-san, do you know about the bonding ritual Namekian's go through?” Gohan picked at the green grass under his feet, unable to concentrate on his books. 

Piccolo opened his eyes, looking quickly to Gohan. “H-hai, some of Nail's memories bled into mine...” 

Gohan looked at him, blushing lightly. “Dende asked me if I would bond with him when we're old enough.” 

Piccolo scoffed, looking away. “I don't see how that's practical. He's on Namek now and you're not a mage, you're not even Namekian.” 

Gohan sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Yeah...” he fell silent, watching the clouds drift by.

Piccolo growled lightly, scowling. “If you desire it, one day, I'm sure you will. The Sons usually find a way to accomplish whatever they want, no matter how ridiculous the odds are.”

Gohan smiled, nodding happily.

***

Gohan planted a sloppy wet kiss on the side of Piccolo's face, throwing his arms around his neck and jumping into his lap. Piccolo flailed, meditation interrupted, unfolding his arms and reflexively placing them around the teetering child. 

“Piccolo-san! You taste sweet!” Gohan gasped happily, licking his lips in delight. He smeared another wet kiss onto his green skin and Piccolo grunted, turning his wide eyes away from the small, beaming face. Gohan's tiny hands cupped Piccolo's cheeks, turning his face back towards him. “Why do you taste that way, Piccolo-san?”

Piccolo shrugged, growling as Gohan licked his cheekbone. “Your skin is like apples!” Gohan giggled, pushing off Piccolo's turban, it fell to the ground with a thud. “Dende said you only ate water.”

Piccolo sighed as Gohan's hands pinched the skin of his face and neck. The child's continued fascination of the green color contrasting with his own pale sandy tone was exhausting.

“Gohan, Namekians drink mostly water but we can digest plant life as well. Dende meant we don't eat cooked food like humans do. We eat only raw plants and occasionally fish. The warrior clans eat more plant life to build muscle mass. Dende as a mage-scholar probably doesn't need as much vegetation. Also I suspect the water on Namek is highly nourishing with nutrients more appropriate for Namekians compared to the brackish water of Earth.”

Gohan drank in every word, wide-eyed. His mentor didn't often talk so much and he loved learning new things, especially about his best friend, Piccolo-san. 

Piccolo cleared his throat, a faint purple coloring dusting his cheeks. “Apples are my favorite.”

Gohan smiled brightly, settling into the crook of Piccolo's crossed legs as he hovered in front of the waterfall. “And you don't taste salty like me cuz Namekians are like slugs? Meaning they don't need salt and don't have any excess salt in their system to come out on their skin like humans.”

Piccolo crossed his arms again, staring straight ahead instead of down at the lapful of warm Gohan. “Nerd,” Piccolo huffed over the top of Gohan's head, breath ruffling his black hair. 

Gohan jumped up again, “Piccoloooo-saaaaan, am not,” he whined, pushing against Piccolo's chest. “I saw a nature program on slugs. Okaasan didn't know I was watching to theorize on Namekians, if she did she would have turned it off.” Gohan's head turned down, his eyes suddenly distant and somber. Piccolo brushed the dark, wild hair out of his eyes and the shadows in the five-year-old's eyes dissipated at the touch. Gohan smiled up at him again and Piccolo's breath rushed out like he'd been punched. This brat made him weak. 

Gohan's expression became thoughtful. Piccolo waited for him to work through whatever questions he was about to raise, tensing as small fingers suddenly began exploring underneath his white robes. The roaming hands pushed the weights off his body, cape falling to the ground, exposing his neck and shoulders. Gohan's small hand petted his neck, kneading and rolling green skin between gentle fingertips. Piccolo tensed, arching his neck, his hands hovering over Gohan's small body, not sure whether to push him off or let him continue. Necks of Namekians were erogenous zones, as they contained the ovaries for developing eggs. Gohan must know this, or had he neglected to mention it? Piccolo's cheeks flushed in panic.

“W-What are you doing, G-Gohan?” Piccolo stuttered, his cheeks turning purple. 

Gohan's fingers continued stroking along Piccolo's neck, dipping down to the hollow of his clavicle and up to the front of his neck, touching the bump in his throat. Piccolo swallowed convulsively, shivers running through his body. Gohan's hands stopped roaming, focusing on the bump and the spot right under it that elicited little noises from Piccolo and made his antennae twitch. Piccolo's jaw clenched as he swallowed the moans threatening to spill from his mouth. Gohan had never seen Piccolo's face make those expressions before. He suddenly felt powerful and clever as his fingers tickled green skin. A light pink blush rose to Gohan's cheeks from excitement.

“The documentary showed two slugs mating,” Gohan explained breathily. “They created a long rope of mucus and danced together on a string hanging from a branch. Eventually their penises came out of their necks. Really big and white, that's when they exchange semen and impregnate each other. It was so different from when daddies and mommies make babies. They both got to have babies! It was really pretty and graceful. Dende said Namekians reproduce asexually but from an evolutionary standpoint it would be best to reproduce with a partner and create new DNA to diversify the gene pool in case another calamity befell the race which would wipe out most of the species if they're all too closely related,” Gohan's words fell over each other in a rush of breath, the heat in his cheeks spreading as he stroked Piccolo's neck, hair falling into his face and brushing Piccolo's chin. “I wondered...” Gohan's face was scrunched in concentration. 

Piccolo covered Gohan's hands with his own. Gohan stilled, looking up at him through his bangs. 

“I don't have a penis in my neck,” Piccolo stated, surprising himself by continuing without his voice trembling. “The ovaries are located in our throats.”

Gohan nodded, wide-eyed. “So,” his eyes narrowed again, and he wiggled in Piccolo's lap. “You do have a penis, then, like me? Or like the slugs?”

“I-I don't know,” Piccolo shook his head, stuttering. “Not like humans.” 

Gohan gasped big, exaggerated child surprise. “You don't KNOW?! You've never seen your penis?” Gohan looked down at Piccolo's lap, the junction between his legs where Gohan guessed his reproductive organ to be, the curiosity so intense on his face it hurt to look at him. 

“I've never mated,” Piccolo spoke quietly. 

Gohan wanted to see, his hunger to learn EVERYTHING was eating him up, his breath coming heavily and blood rushing to his head, making his scalp tingle. But he could tell Piccolo-san was uncomfortable with the conversation, so he forced himself not to push, pulling his hands away. Piccolo-san gave him everything in the world, without Piccolo his life would be sad and lonely. On planet Namek his heart beat so hard thinking about Piccolo-san, how important it was to get the dragon balls on that planet and wish him back to life, it was Gohan's fault he had died at all. If Gohan had to live without him, after finally finding his bestest friend in the whole universe...

Gohan hugged Piccolo's big chest, his arms squeezing the Namekian hard enough to bruise. “Don't leave me again, Piccolo-san.” 

Piccolo stroked the child's head, running his hand through his dark hair, claws lightly trailing over his scalp. “Maybe next time you'll learn to dodge.”

Gohan laughed and thunked his head on Piccolo's chest, sticking his tongue out and licking the exposed skin. Piccolo inhaled deeply, chest rising against Gohan's small form.

Piccolo had gotten used to the constant touching and affectionate ways of his youthful pupil but on occasion the boy still surprised him. Gohan was changing every day, always with something new on his mind. Piccolo sometimes had difficulty keeping up. But he would do anything for the kid. Gohan loved him, and Piccolo... loved him too. There was no point in denying the fact, so he didn't bother. Gohan had the potential to be the strongest being on the planet, and with his father more feather-brained than a five-year-old, useless baka, Gohan needed someone to guide and mentor him. The child's exploratory ways were so damned frustrating on most occasions. Piccolo breathed out another sigh, chanting a silent mantra prayer of thanks to Kami that Gohan had discontinued the exploration of his neck and ovary glands. It was the most unsettling feeling he had experienced in his life. Piccolo wasn't ready for all those... things, surging through his body. Piccolo settled in to meditate and repress the various urges throbbing under his skin, slowing his heart rate down to normal. Gohan's breathing grew steady and deep as he fell asleep in Piccolo's lap.

Maybe he needed to discuss bonding rituals more in depth with Nail so he didn't feel so lost. Gohan's curiosity was growing stronger as he approached the change.

***  
Gohan clambered up Piccolo's chest, flinging his arms around his neck in habitual greeting, which was now regularly accompanied by a lick and announcement that he still tasted sweet, “Like apples!” Gohan exclaimed giddily. His mother had told him to stop yelling like a baby when he was happy, but around Piccolo he could be as happy as he wanted! That's why he came so often to visit Piccolo-san. Gohan's little tongue lapped at Piccolo's neck, bursts of air brushing over the wet skin as Gohan giggled between licks. Piccolo grunted, stubbornly keeping his eyes shut, refusing to give up on meditating. Gohan's tongue alternated between wide swipes and thrusting jabs, licking up to Piccolo's ears, “Even these are sweet!” and down again to the bump on the front of his throat where Gohan remembered Piccolo making such fun noises last time. 

“Gohan,” Piccolo grunted, a note of warning in his tone. He marveled that the kid could strip him of his turban and cape so quickly, Piccolo didn't even realize they were gone until he felt the warm, bubble-gum tongue sliding on his skin. 

Gohan pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Did you just take a bath, Piccolo-san? You don't taste as sweet as last time.”

“Go-han,” Piccolo grunted thickly, the lump in his throat swelling and causing the syllables to garble. 

Gohan traced the lump with his fingers, feeling it grow against his hand. “Piccolo-san...” Gohan's voice was breathy, full of awe. His fingers circled little patterns into the skin of Piccolo's neck, stroking softly over the sensitive bump. 

Piccolo's eyes were closed and his jaw tense, muscles flexing as the child stroked his neck. His hands gripped the purple fabric of Gohan's gi, holding him in place against his larger body. His fingers twitched and dug into the fabric, ripping the cloth. Gohan ignored this, pushing Piccolo's shirt out of the way and it slipped down, exposing the pink pad of skin on his shoulder. The boy's tongue dipped into the green hollow in his neck underneath the bump and Piccolo shuddered, gasping. 

“Do your ovaries want to mate with me?” Gohan breathed into Piccolo's neck. The question took a moment to filter through the haze of arousal clouding Piccolo's mind. 

“Gohan, I don't think...” Piccolo spoke haltingly, struggling to form words against the intrusion in his throat. “I don't think we should...” Piccolo grabbed Gohan's hands, clutching them in his own taloned fists. His breathing ragged, pushing out his nose, hot onto Gohan's face. “We shouldn't, not until you've become stronger than me, in case... In case I can't control myself. I don't know what will happen when... When I'm fully aroused. I've never been.” Piccolo's face flushed bright purple. His eyes wide, his whole body tense, he looked... scared.

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan rubbed his hand over Piccolo's face, kissing him on the mouth. “You would never hurt me, I know that for sure.”

Piccolo looked down and away, his eyes shut, Gohan's hand still on his face. His lips tingled irritatingly and he licked them without thinking. “I hurt you when I was possessed by Dr. Wheelo. I hurt you a lot then even though in my mind I was screaming, trying as hard as I could to overcome those voices, I failed and I hurt you. If Son hadn't been there...”

Gohan shook his head. “This isn't the same, Piccolo-san,” intuitively spoken five-year-old.

“You are five years old.”

“And you're nine.”

“I'm a Namekian and I'm stronger than you.”

Gohan shook his head, “Maybe not anymore. Lord Guru touched me and awakened my potential power, so I'm even stronger now!” Gohan laid his palms against Piccolo's, coaxing the tensed fingers to relax. Gohan leaned down to kiss Piccolo's hand, sweet pecks on the backs of his hands like he'd seen the princes do to their princesses in the movies he so loved watching with Okaasan. Gohan wanted to treat Piccolo-san like that cuz he was his loyal knight and Piccolo was his princess. Gohan wouldn't say it out loud cuz Piccolo wouldn't understand those words but it was enough that Gohan took care of him and made sure he didn't get lonely or scared when he went back home to Okaasan. Gohan had to make Piccolo-san feel happy so he'd always want Gohan to come visit him.

Piccolo freed one of his hands to trail a finger down Gohan's cheek, the sharp claw drawing a white line in his skin. Piccolo's chest rose and fell quicker than usual. He leaned down to kiss the child's lips, a chaste gesture and one he had done before, this time managing to keep a blush from spreading across his face. 

Gohan's heart thumped as Piccolo kissed him. Kisses from Piccolo-san were the best gifts he could wish for, better than the cakes and gifts on his birthdays. Gohan kissed him back, his child mouth soft and wet, his hands planted on the broad, firm chest. Piccolo was so big Gohan could have fit inside him. He wished he could sometimes when he snuggled against him, feeling utterly protected. 

Piccolo pulled away, subconsciously touching his lips. “Gohan, has your body even awakened sexually yet?”

Gohan frowned. “I... don't know,” he looked away from Piccolo's face, blushing and feeling awkward. “Why does that matter?” Gohan's hands clentched, his small fists shaking. “I want to learn. Why do I have to wait until after it happens to learn? Shouldn't I learn before so I understand what's going on?” Gohan leapt off of Piccolo's lap to stand defiantly in front of him. “Your body is awakened sexually and maybe mine isn't. What difference does it make?”

Piccolo sighed, the fabric of his gi still slipped off of one shoulder, he folded his hands in front of his lap, his expression hard with worry. “Because it's a very big step in a person's life. It's... it's crossing a line that cannot be uncrossed. You have to trust someone completely and you can't just take that step with anyone.”

“You're not 'anyone', Piccolo-san,” Gohan spoke with passionate defiance in his voice. “And you've never mated. How do you KNOW there's a line? I don't see any lines.” Gohan crossed his arms and Piccolo started at how reminiscent it was of his own usual stance. “How is it any different than sparring together? You push me farther than I ever knew possible! Making me stronger and braver when I was only four years old!”

Piccolo shook his head. “That was necessary.” That was different, it was either fight or die. 

Gohan's hair ruffled as his ki rose in anger. “So is THIS!” he stamped his foot, kicking up a cloud of dust. Piccolo's eyes flew wide as he sensed the rising ki. 

“Gohan...” Piccolo stood, watching as sparks crackled around the child.

“I'll prove it to you, Piccolo-san! Fight me and I'll show you how strong I am!” Gohan's eyes burned blue and a slight golden glow seemed to radiate from him. He looked demonic. Piccolo's ki rose in response to Gohan's rising levels. Piccolo fell into a fighting stance, legs splayed wide for balance, knees bent, arms crooked and fingers bent into a concentration mudra. Gohan smiled, mirroring Piccolo's stance. His dark hair waved in the breeze created from their rising power levels. 

Piccolo waited, knowing Gohan was too emotionally charged to resist attacking first. Gohan's eyes darted to Piccolo's exposed shoulder, betraying where he would hit. Piccolo easily blocked him as he rushed forward, but the strength behind the blow surprised him, allowing Gohan to follow up with a kick to Piccolo's leg, flinging it open and exposing his vitals. Gohan's knee came up to hit him in the gut, but Piccolo grabbed his knee before it could connect. Gohan wrapped himself around Piccolo, putting forth a burst of energy and pulling them up into the air. Piccolo recovered quickly, growling as he shoved Gohan away. Gohan immediately crashed back into him, throwing wild punches, none really hitting their mark as Piccolo dodged the frantic movements. Gohan screamed, his punches falling faster, hitting Piccolo in the chest. Piccolo's skull cracked with Gohan's and he expelled an energy burst through his mouth. Gohan fell back, clutching his head and turning over in the air before regaining his balance and righting himself. Taking a moment to pant and wipe the sweat and blood from his face, he smiled. Coming back at Piccolo with a yell he propelled them towards the earth, pinning Piccolo's arms to his sides. Piccolo flipped them over before Gohan could secure his grip, causing the boy to crash against the hard earth as they landed. Gohan let out a strangled noise as the air escaped his lungs and he gasped and coughed. Piccolo pinned Gohan's arms down on the grass, panting with the effort of holding the struggling child who had more latent power than he would ever posses. Gohan brought his short legs up through Piccolo's, pushing him up with his feet and flipping him over his head. Gohan now had Piccolo's arms pinned in his hands and he laughed, straddling his sensei. 

Piccolo struggled in the grip, unable to flip the child off or rise into the air. Gohan's solid mass was a crushing weight on his chest, pressing him into the earth, holding him there with a pulsing surge of ki. 

“See, Piccolo-san,” Gohan laughed. “I am strong!”

Piccolo grunted, the muscles in his arms trembling as he pushed against Gohan's iron grip. Piccolo's legs remained free and he bucked against the boy but the weight on his chest was like a black hole, utterly immovable, restricting his breathing and darkening his vision. He tried to kick at the boy's back but Gohan laughed, laying low against Piccolo's body, pressing him into the earth. The ground shook and a few hairline cracks spidered out from where they lay. Piccolo gasped, pain shooting through him as a rib cracked. 

“Piccolo-san!” Gohan immediately released the energy pressing against his mentor, the wind falling down as the energy dispersed into the surrounding atmosphere. Gohan's face was full of worry as pain spasmed across Piccolo's features. He clambered off his chest and sat on his knees beside him, two little hands clutching one of Piccolo's. “Piccolo-san...” 

Piccolo sat up, wincing as he felt across his chest with his free hand. Piccolo chuckled, then hissed at the pain caused by the action. He pulled Gohan to him, Gohan's eyes wide with worry still as he was knocked into the Namekian's side. Piccolo ran a hand through Gohan's quickly lengthening hair, the action was calming for both of them. 

Gohan shuddered, blinking away burning tears. “I'm sorry, Piccolo-san,” Gohan brushed his face into the fabric of Piccolo's shirt.

Piccolo's hand fisted in the child's hair, pulling his face out of his gi. Pain tears pricked at Gohan's eyes now. Piccolo smiled, a proud leer. “Don't be sorry,” he instructed gruffly. “Stay that way. Always push harder Gohan, don't be afraid to hurt me. I won't break so easily.” He released his black hair, watching as the soft locks fell through his green fingers. “Your strength makes me stronger. Why do you think I keep you around, runt?”

Gohan stuck out his tongue then a high-pitched giggle of relief bubbled out of him as he wiped the tear tracks from his face. Piccolo stood, wincing again. “C'mon, Gohan. Let's wash up so your mother isn't angry.”

Piccolo stripped off his clothes and Gohan followed, slowly, heart still racing from the possibility of hurting his best friend. But Piccolo seemed okay, even said that he hadn't done anything wrong, that he should do it again! It felt good to push hard, to be as strong as he could and use his energy without holding back. Piccolo said he made him stronger too! Gohan wanted more than anything to always keep training with Piccolo and be so strong he could save the whole world from evil men like Freeza and his minions. 

Gohan started as he heard a splash, frozen in the process of pulling off his shirt. Piccolo dove into the water and swam a couple laps, bursting above the surface with a gasp, pulling air into his lungs, water streaming off his face, across his open mouth and off the tips of his antennae. Gohan blushed, continuing to pull of his shirt. Piccolo was so beautiful. Gohan had never said it out loud but he was going to, one day. Piccolo didn't realize how beautiful he was, always hiding his “alien” features, his antennae, arms, legs and chest. Keeping most of his pink pads covered at all times, the sensitive skin annoying and distracting when exposed. Gohan felt a tightening in his groin and looked down, realizing his penis was stiff and standing up in his pants. He made a strangled sound, kicking off his shoes and quickly jumping into the water without taking his pants off. Once in the water he sank low, submerging his mouth and blowing out bubbles. His hands fluttered around anxiously a bit but once he realized Piccolo wasn't looking he relaxed, pulling off his pants and throwing them to the shore in a wet lump. 

Piccolo swam a few more laps then floated on his back, eyes closed, hands exploring his chest a bit to feel the tender rib, healing it with a flash of sparkling light, before relaxing in the sunlight. Gohan's eyes trailed over his form, pausing at the junction between his legs where, instead of a penis like Gohan's, there was just another pink patch of skin. Gohan wondered if Piccolo was more sensitive there. Diving into the clear water, Gohan swam towards Piccolo then dove deep, flipping over to look up at Piccolo's darkened silhouette from underneath, light streaming through the water around his body. Gohan stared unabashedly for a while, swimming around and around him, doing somersaults underwater and blowing bubbles up at Piccolo's backside. 

Piccolo ignored the bubbles for a while until they started tickling more fiercely. Piccolo pulled his legs up and stank down into the water, using his powerful arms to cut quickly straight towards Gohan, bubbles cutting short as Gohan's eyes widened and he attempted to back-peddle out of Piccolo's reach. All he managed to do was flounder as Piccolo's hand closed around his wrist. Gohan let out a burst of energy into the water, which didn't do much but sizzle past them and up into the sky. Piccolo leered, grabbing Gohan's chin, his talons scraping against the child's skin. Piccolo kissed Gohan's mouth hard, crushing their lips together, a fang catching on Gohan's lip and tearing the skin. A burst of bubbles escaped Gohan's mouth and he panicked, breaking free of Piccolo's grasp and swimming towards the surface as his lungs burned. Piccolo followed soon after, berating himself for frightening him, the only one who'd never seen him as a monster. He'd just proved he was one by taking advantage of the child. 

Piccolo pulled himself onto the shore, keeping his back towards Gohan as he pulled on his clothes before even waiting to dry. Frustration colored his cheeks and he scowled at his own rash actions. Before he could slip on his shirt he felt a hand on his hip and he flinched, turning towards Gohan who stood nude, water dripping off him. Blood dribbled from Gohan's lip and his little pink tongue darted out to lick it away, feeling the rip tenderly. Piccolo shuddered.

Gohan smiled, his chest rising and falling quickly, his heart rate elevated, a line of blood trailing down his chin. Piccolo looked away, dropping his shirt as shame filled him. “I'm sorry, Gohan,” he breathed, his hands clenching at his sides. Gohan ignored the barely voiced apology, floating up in order to trace the large jawline in his palm. Piccolo attempted to turn away but Gohan held him there with his other hand. 

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan spoke with his mouth close to Piccolo's. Piccolo's lips tingled as he felt Gohan's words brushing him. “You love me best too,” he spoke firmly, leaving no room for the doubt that tendrilled in Piccolo's mind.

Piccolo nodded, small hands still cupping his face. Gohan smiled and softly pressed his lips against Piccolo's, feeling the warmth and the wet, a soft sighing noise coming from him as Piccolo's lips moved against his. 

The smell of blood hit Piccolo full-force, his nostrils flaring. His hands began to tremble as he struggled to keep the kiss chaste, hands coming up to clutch at Gohan's shoulders, pressing him closer. Piccolo's purple tongue lapped down over Gohan's chin, licking up the blood and Piccolo groaned at the tangy taste of iron. 

Gohan pulled back at the slimy feeling covering his chin. He touched the saliva, rubbing it over his fingers, realizing it was thicker and more lubricous than his own. He liked touching it, his fingers slid easily over one another. 

Piccolo watched as the child touched his face and marveled at the Namekian oral fluid, he tried to keep himself from panting openly as he stared. Gohan looked up at Piccolo, touching his fingers to Piccolo's lips, rubbing the lubricant over flushed skin before pressing a digit inside his mouth. Piccolo's tongue rushed to meet the exploring digit, dancing with it and nipping as Gohan put another finger into his mouth. Gohan ran his fingers over sharp teeth, his body tingling as Piccolo's tongue darted back and forth, coaxing. Piccolo moaned, touching Gohan's arm, pulling, encouraging him to add more fingers. Gohan stuck his whole hand in Piccolo's mouth and Piccolo sucked hard, almost swallowing the boy's arm to the elbow. Gohan exclaimed in surprise as his arm slid down Piccolo's throat. Gohan wiggled his fingers experimentally, pawing the back of Piccolo's throat, feeling a lump swelling under his touch. Excess lubrication leaked out of Piccolo's mouth, dripping down his chin and onto Gohan's bare stomach and legs. 

Gohan's breath came in quick gasps, hardly believing Piccolo's reaction to his exploratory touching. Gohan's arm was almost all the way inside of Piccolo, who was moaning and shivering as his fingers stroked the bundle of nerves in the back of his throat. A purple blush darkened his green skin, coloring even the pink pads, turning them deep fushia. Gohan used his other hand to stroke over Piccolo's chest, pinching and rubbing till he found a spot on his upper arm that made Piccolo tremble harder. Gohan's heart raced with the heady feeling of seeing Piccolo so vulnerable and open to him. Piccolo's legs folded as they sank to the ground, Gohan sitting in Piccolo's lap, twisting his arm gently as Piccolo gulped around it. 

Gohan thrust a little against Piccolo's torso as his stiff penis bumped into him as they shifted positions. He stilled himself quickly, his arm still deep in Piccolo's throat, he concentrated on not hurting him. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of how much Piccolo-san trusted him to allow him inside so far. Piccolo moaned, as if realizing the same thing, he pulled Gohan up into his arms to get a better angle. Gohan's eyes widened as he felt Piccolo's throat open even wider, his jaw cracking, he swallowed Gohan's arm up to his shoulder. 

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan gasped, holding his arm completely still now. Piccolo's eyes flew open, a muffled growl rumbling around Gohan's arm, his tongue lapping against the soft underside of the small bicep. Bucking the boy in his arms gently, he growled again, swallowing and bobbing his head, trying to get Gohan to move with him. Gohan wiggled his fingers, feeling the slimy hot walls of Piccolo's esophagus constrict around him. Piccolo watched him through half-lidded eyes. Gohan had never seen this expression on Piccolo's face but he wanted to see it more. Piccolo breathed heavily, panting through his nose, sweat running down his face and neck. Gohan licked a trail off his skin, delighting in the sweet taste. He wanted to kiss Piccolo's mouth again but the angle was too awkward. Piccolo made a pleading noise and Gohan shuddered, finally moving his arm, pulling it out slightly and pushing it back in, twisting like he had done before. Piccolo shuddered so violently Gohan's body spasmed in sympathy, his penis twitching and a bead of clear fluid leaking out.

Piccolo's back was ram-rod straight, holding Gohan up in his arms for a better angle, his mouth open so wide it looked like he was going to eat him. Gohan pumped his arm into Piccolo's mouth, his shoulder burning from the repeated motions. Piccolo swallowed around him, tongue lashing out and licking Gohan's armpit thoroughly, spreading the viscous liquid over his skin. Gohan's skin burned with heat, his whole body flushed, his penis so hard it hurt. He couldn't stop himself anymore and reached a hand down to touch himself. 

Piccolo felt his movement shift. Using one arm to hold him up, with the other he batted Gohan's hand away from himself, wrapping his large hand around Gohan's small erection and stroking. Gohan shouted at the contact, shuddering, his arm moving erratically now as he gasped and writhed against Piccolo. Their bodies tensed together, Gohan's arm gripped tight by Piccolo's impossibly slick throat, the muscles convulsing around the appendage as more fluid spilled from Piccolo's mouth, falling onto Gohan's chest. Gohan screamed, white-blue lights appearing before his eyes as he ejaculated into Piccolo's hand. 

Piccolo's throat relaxed and he pulled Gohan's arm out of him, licking his own fluid off Gohan's hand. Gohan sat limply in his lap, completely relaxed and breathing heavily, eyes closed but not asleep. Piccolo sniffed at the liquid in his hand which Gohan had gifted him. The clear liquid had a pleasant musky odor; it smelled of Gohan. Piccolo touched his tongue to it, his heart thumping wildly at the taste. Gohan peeked open his eyes. Still laying completely limp in Piccolo's lap, he watched as Piccolo licked up all the clear liquid that had come out of his penis. Gohan sighed happily and cuddled up to Piccolo, his arm still covered in sticky fluid, he slid against Piccolo's pink stomach muscles. Piccolo's throat felt stretched and empty, the memory of fullness pulling a moan from him. An aching throb pulsed through him, tingling, as liquid continued to drip from his mouth. He placed Gohan gently onto the grass in order to lick at his chest, leaving slime trails over his skin. He paused at the pink nib on Gohan's chest when he gasped at the contact, worrying at it as if to remove it from his skin. Gohan moaned, his hands moving to clutch Piccolo's head, rubbing the tips of his ears between his fingers. Piccolo's breath rushed over Gohan's heated skin as he continued licking the nipple until it became red and hard, moving next to its twin. Gohan's penis stirred again, firming quickly. Piccolo replaced his mouth with his fingers, pinching the pink pebbles and licking up Gohan's chest, nipping his neck and ears gently, Gohan moaning and arching, asking for more. Piccolo complied, sucking and lapping at him, the slick liquid coating his skin, making him tingle. Gohan caught Piccolo's mouth with his, sucking at the green lips, tasting the liquid as it spilled from his mouth. It was sweet, like his sweat but with a deep earthy taste too, like wild tree nuts. Piccolo smiled down at the boy, Gohan smiled back, his face flushed with happiness and arousal. “Piccolo-san...” Gohan voice reverent and supplicating as he thrust against Piccolo's large frame.

Piccolo kissed his mouth again before moving down his body, tongue dipping into the boy's belly button, thrusting for a while as Gohan bucked and whined beneath him, clutching the grass, pulling it out by the roots, gasping as his penis knocked against Piccolo's chin. Piccolo paused, looking up at Gohan, he touched the tip of his stiff, pink erection with a finger, watching the boy's face as he did so. Gohan's expression twisted in pleasure, pleading for more with small mewling noises mixed with a few coherent words. Piccolo moved closer to the demanding organ and licked the tip where the liquid came out. Gohan let out a long, high-pitched whine, hips bucking up.

“Piccolo-san, p-please...” 

Piccolo grabbed the boy's hand in his, squeezing. “Is this all right, Gohan?” Piccolo touched Gohan's face, insisting he look at him. Gohan opened his eyes, meeting Piccolo's. He squeezed his hand back. “Yes, Piccolo-san, please...” Gohan was shuddering, sweat rolling on his skin. “L-lick me all over. I l-like it.” 

Piccolo smiled, pulling back, watching the boy shudder for a while, his penis twitching, he finally noticed a small sac resting below the erection. Piccolo touched this and Gohan sighed. Piccolo marveled at how soft the skin was, covered in sparse black hairs. Piccolo held the sac in his hand, rolling it in his fingers, leaning down to lick at Gohan's erection again. Gohan screamed as Piccolo suddenly took his penis into his mouth, tongue wrapping around the small stiffness. Piccolo pressed his face into Gohan's stomach, large tongue running down over the soft sac and down the perineum, stretching even farther to tease the small hole. Gohan shuddered and bucked, Piccolo's mouth open so wide the entire junction between his legs was immersed in hot, slippery heat. Gohan bucked against the roof of Piccolo's mouth, gasping as his fangs sank into his skin, almost piercing. Piccolo's tongue flipped back and forth quickly, sliding against the swollen, stimulated organs. Gohan's eyes were wide and wild, the faint amber glow starting again around his body as the wind whipped up around them. Piccolo's arms braced against the ground on either side of him and Gohan clutched at them, crying as the pleasure coursing through his body overwhelmed him and a jet of liquid shot into Piccolo's mouth. Piccolo hummed, tonguing him gently until Gohan was done and his body relaxed. Piccolo swept the child up into his arms, holding him close against his bare chest. Gohan nuzzled his head into Piccolo's neck and clutched at him, pressing against his body, flowering kisses all over his skin. Piccolo caressed the boy's stomach, fingers slipping in the oral slime. 

“Seems like we need to wash again,” Piccolo rumbled, amused as he stood and headed back towards the water. Gohan squirmed happily in his arms, giggling and sighing.

***

Piccolo stood stoically in front of Gohan's house, wind billowing his cape, shoulder pads and turban back in place, making him look so much bigger to Gohan. Gohan blushed as he glanced back at Piccolo, trying to draw courage from his sensei before he walked back into his mother's house. Gohan had panicked on their way over, frantically questioning Piccolo if Okaasan would be able to tell what they'd done together. Piccolo had blushed but shook his head, explaining patiently that nothing was written on his face, if he wanted to tell her he could (Gohan shook his head furiously) but he didn't have to. The cut lip could have been from sparring but maybe keep his neck covered for a few days to hide the bite marks and purplish bruising. Gohan pulled the white scarf up higher. It's not that he didn't want people to know that he loved Piccolo-san and that they did something “adult” which Gohan WANTED to do but he knew she wouldn't approve and things would become difficult. It was just one more thing that would upset her, on top of everything else. 

The door flew open startling them both, though Piccolo didn't visibly react other than looking over at Chichi. 

“Gohan-chan!” She rushed forward, pulling her son up and hugging him close to her. “You were gone so long! I was so worried!” She pulled a face when she realized Piccolo was there too but nodded respectfully, if tersely, at him. Gohan winced a little bit as she hugged him tight and she flinched back. “Gohan-chan! Are you hurt?!” She glared accusingly at Piccolo, who glared back at her, not deigning to speak.

“Just sore from sparring, Mama, I'm okay,” Gohan smiled at her brightly. 

She sighed, brushing his hair. “I wish you wouldn't practice so much and focus on your studies more,” she spoke wistfully, placing him back down. “Well, say good-bye to your friend then go wash up, dinner is almost ready.” She walked back into the house, throwing another look at the foreign Namekian standing on her front pathway. He looked so BIG. Seeing him always gave her the creeps. He was so EVIL before, wanting to kill her husband, stealing her child and keeping him hostage for a YEAR. Then another year Gohan had left to SAVE the blasted alien, bringing him back to life. And for what? Risking his own young life so full of potential to bring the not-so-jolly green giant back from the dead to just SIT there in his wasteland. Chichi scoffed, turning the heat down on the boiling potatoes. She drained them over the sink, steam coloring her cheeks, then throwing them back in the pot and mashing them with a violent abandon, imagining the soft vegetable tubers were the Namekian's face. 

***

Gohan waited until he could hear his mother making kitchen noises before turning back to Piccolo, a bright smile on his face. Piccolo shifted, uncrossing his arms. Gohan slipped his hand into Piccolo's, promising to come back to see him soon, probably not tomorrow as he had studies but the next day he would come and they would spar again. Piccolo nodded, remaining silent as something lodged in his throat, he laced his fingers with Gohan's. The boy smiled at him again, shrugging a little as he turned and ran into the house, waving, “'Bye, Piccolo-saaaan!”

Piccolo blinked rapidly, watching him disappear into the structure. Gohan hadn't just made a place in his heart, he'd taken control, holding the multi-chambered organ in his small but powerful hands. Everything Piccolo felt and thought had to do with that child and his well-being. It was almost pathetic. Piccolo couldn't bring himself to reject the boy's affections though. His heart had been possessed and it would never be his own again. He wondered if this was what it felt for Kami when his heart had been over taken by evil. Except, Gohan was pure goodness. Piccolo had been possessed by an angel. He wasn't sure if that was better. 

Piccolo took off into the sky with a burst of ki. Several days of meditation were needed. 

***

The roar of the falls drowned out his muddled thoughts, putting him in a peaceful place where he floated for several hours, stilling his mind and focusing inward. The consciousness that was Nail usually gave him privacy, staying in the place Piccolo had put him in his mind, a pocket to contain him and keep Piccolo his own. Piccolo could now feel a vague worrying from him though which was very distracting. He opened the door to allow Nail to communicate. 

'He's very young,' Nail interjected, no hidden tones in his voice, just a statement.

“I know,” Piccolo growled. 

'He might not know what he's doing.' 

“Do you think I know what I'm doing?” Piccolo's brow twitched, eyes clenched shut. “I'm almost certain he has more facility to deal with this than I do.”

Nail remained silent. Piccolo huffed, trying to clear his mind again, birds quacking below. 

'At least you won't get pregnant.' 

Piccolo sighed. “Yeah cuz we reproduce asexually, I know.”

Nail mentally cleared his throat, 'Well, no. I mean, we CAN but Namekians reproduce sexually too. Though I've never heard of a Namekian and a half-human/Sayain breeding, I suppose anything's possible...'

Piccolo tensed.

'Fortunately,' Nail continued, 'you can only become pregnant if you want a child. There are no accidents. The forming of an egg requires intense mental discipline as well as the physical fertilization. It is very difficult to conceive. Which is why the birth of so many Namekians from Lord Kami Guru was a miracle. He saved our race, sacrificing all his remaining powers to do so.'

“Well,” sarcastic irony dripped from Piccolo's white fangs, “that's a relief.” 

Nail remained silent for a few moments and Piccolo began meditating again. 

'You should begin the bonding rituals so the boy does not get confused. It would help your piece of mind as well,' Nail suggested, casually. 'He needs to know that you are devoted to him and that these acts are as important to your development as they are to his. Until this bond is established he will need constant reassurance that his affections are needed and wanted.'

Piccolo sighed.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...review if you feel inclined! thanks ^^
> 
> also, 'Piccolo is hot' mv... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZDVZ7a4HbI


	4. Witnesses

Gohan couldn't concentrate on his lessons. It had been a week since he'd seen Piccolo last. Flashes of their intimacy would crop up in between the math problems, shocking Gohan into the burning memories, thoroughly distracting him for several minutes each time it happened. Chichi had knocked him over the head with a spoon, or a shoe, or towel or whatever she happened to be carrying at the time, grumbling under her breath and shoving another book in front of him. Gohan sighed unhappily. It was getting harder and harder to snap out of each vivid memory. Likely because he didn't WANT to stop thinking about what happened. Piccolo had let him in, they had shared something so fragile and warm and good, Gohan felt a strong urge to protect it. 

Gohan couldn't stop thinking about how it felt with his arm down Piccolo's throat, rubbing against his swollen ovary glands. Gohan's head swam thinking about what that meant, touching Piccolo-san's most intimate spot! Where he made babies. Gohan's eyes glassed over again. He wondered what Piccolo would look like with an egg, how long it took to gestate and where did they keep it? In their stomach? Did they swell up like humans? Or was it in their throat? Gohan needed to find more documentaries on slugs. He wished the Namekians were still here so he could ask Dende then wondered if the young mage would even know... Gohan touched his lip. The cut was completely healed but if he ran his tongue over the spot he could feel a scar. His tongue often darted out to feel the mark, reminding himself what had happened was real. Gohan's head thunked onto the open book on his desk. His penis stood up in his pants as he thought of the slimy liquid that came out of Piccolo's mouth, a seemingly endless supply of it, dripping over Gohan's penis and ball sac as Piccolo swallowed him whole. Gohan hadn't realized anything could feel like that. He was the luckiest person in the world.

Sighing deeply again he shifted in his seat, willing away the erection, his mother bustling about cleaning the house and preparing another dinner. He would go see Piccolo-san again tomorrow, no matter what Okasaan said. He'd waited long enough due to her insisting that he catch up on his lessons and if they were a little sloppy this time well that would have to do. He dove back into his studies with renewed determination.

***

Gohan zipped through the air, elation bubbling up in his throat. He whooped and did a few somersaults. Not seeing Piccolo-san he landed next to the pool of water and sensed for his ki. He could feel him in a neighboring field a few miles away. Gohan took off again in that direction.

***

Piccolo swept through the air, shooting off energy beams towards his doppelganger, who dodged and flew in close to Piccolo, punching him in the gut. Piccolo reeled from the blow, but managed to kick and blow out his adversary's knee. 

Gohan landed below them, suppressing his ki so he could watch his instructor fighting fiercely with his twin. Gohan couldn't tell the two apart but one was shirtless so he assumed that was the created twin. Their forms flashed quickly back and forth above the field, each totally focused on besting the other. Energy blasts peppered the earth, impressive craters surrounding them. Piccolo finally managed to trap the other in an inescapable hold, snapping its neck before reabsorbing it into his body. Gohan flew up to Piccolo, congratulations on his lips.

“Gohan,” Piccolo caught him as the boy flew into his arms. Gohan wrapped his arms and legs around Piccolo, hugging him with his whole body.

“I missed you so much, Piccolo-san!” Gohan hugged him so tightly Piccolo felt his ribs creak. “A week is too long,” Gohan spoke fiercely. “I wish I could live out here and train with you. Studies are such a waste of time.” He scowled. “How am I supposed to save the world by solving for 'x'?”

Piccolo smiled toothily. “Ready to spar, then?” 

Gohan nodded and zoomed several feet away, turning to face Piccolo. “Ready!” 

Piccolo sent an energy blast at him before he had even finished speaking. Gohan yelped and hit the energy ball away, deflecting it into the ground. 

“Deflecting doesn't always guarantee safety and should only be used as a last resort. Your best course of action is to dodge!”

Gohan flinched at the word but nodded, throwing out a barrage of energy balls at Piccolo-san.

They continued on for almost an hour before landing back on the scarred ground, both panting and dripping with sweat. One of Gohan's eyes was blackening already and purple blood dripped from Piccolo's nose.

“Good, Gohan.” The boy preened under the compliment. “But it could use improvement. Wash now and we'll go through it.” Piccolo blasted off and Gohan followed. 

***

Gohan listened attentively as Piccolo critiqued the fight. This was their ritual. Spar for an hour or two, critique while bathing then relax or play after. Piccolo-san always had a lot of helpful things to say and Gohan listened very closely. He noticed Piccolo blushing a few times throughout the critiquing which was unusual but he didn't think much of it. Once Piccolo was done he fell silent, hesitating for a few moments in case Gohan had questions then began his laps around the water pool. Gohan grinned, diving in to swim next to him, arms pumping in unison with Piccolo's, their faces turning to breathe at the same time. 

Piccolo caught flashes of the boy swimming next to him; his legs as he flipped over to turn the other direction, his arms as they pin-wheeled through the air, his black hair as it streamed out behind him, his pink mouth as he gasped in air every two strokes. He picked up the pace and Gohan followed. After a few minutes he slowed again and the boy slowed too. Piccolo thought again of training Gohan to partner with him in battle, fighting as a bonded pair, in mind and body. He'd been thinking of it for a while; their powers would increase exponentially if they trained to fight in this way. But he'd need the boy to be with him every day, not leave for weeks at a time to complete his studies for “the real world”.

Piccolo stopped swimming, climbing from the water and stretching out on the grass to dry. Gohan followed, draping himself over Piccolo's naked form. Piccolo blushed and held the boy against his side, one arm tucked under his head as he gazed up into the sky. Gohan drew a finger over Piccolo's skin, tracing the red piping around the pink pads. Piccolo ran his hand through Gohan's hair, claws dragging down his scalp, his neck, his back. Gohan shivered as the talons tenderly caressed his skin. Piccolo leaned forward to kiss Gohan and the boy lifted his head to meet Piccolo-san's mouth. Swinging a leg over Gohan's small body he straddled him, his forearms resting on the ground on either side of Gohan's head. Piccolo covered Gohan like a green snail shell. Gohan bent his knees slightly, pulling his legs up to press against Piccolo's inner thighs. Piccolo spread a hand over Gohan's chest, rubbing in circles towards his heart. He rested his hand on the heartbeat, pressing his forehead against Gohan's. The boy's hips thrust up in a lazy rhythm, his now erect penis seeking friction. Piccolo's hand palmed down lower, thumbing the tip of Gohan's penis briefly before moving further to cradle the ball sac, rubbing the soft skin. Gohan whined and Piccolo smirked at the sound, tongue darting over his lips coating them with thick saliva before he shifted lower to swallow Gohan's penis into his mouth. Piccolo moaned as the organ swelled even more against his tongue. Gohan's hips stuttered as he thrust upwards. Piccolo pulled back, letting the organ pop out of his mouth, a thick string of oral mucus still connected.

“Gohan,” Piccolo started, unsure how to ask for what he wanted. He laid down on his back, pulling the boy on top of him. “I want you to thrust into my mouth.” Gohan's eyes widened and he complied, kissing Piccolo's mouth and the tip of his nose. “I love you, Piccolo-san.” Tears fell out of the corners of Piccolo's closed eyes and Gohan kissed those too, tasting like sweet and clean raindrops. 

Placing his hand in the grass to steadied himself, he thrusted slowly into the slick heat of Piccolo's mouth, pushing deep as Piccolo moaned around him. Gohan shuddered. “Oh god, Piccolo-san...” Gohan thrust a few more times before his body shuddered and the liquid pumped out of him and into Piccolo. Gohan pulled out and slid down Piccolo's body, sucking on his throat, licking the lump in Piccolo's neck as it bobbed while Piccolo swallowed. Piccolo's body was still thrumming with tension underneath Gohan's. Piccolo shivered as Gohan fingered his mouth, tracing his lips and smearing the sweet slime around his mouth. Piccolo's tongue lashed at Gohan's fingers aggressively before sucking them into his mouth. Gohan's hand disappeared into the engulfing wet heat. Gohan didn't know what evolutionary purpose this urge came from, if Namekians could actually be fertilized through oral ejaculation since they obviously experienced immense pleasure from tracheal stimulation, and the action excited him. Piccolo shuddered beneath him as Gohan leaned down against his chest, his penis trapped between them he thrusted against Piccolo's abdomen, crooking his arm and twisting. He pulled back slightly to touch the glands that held the eggs in Piccolo's throat. Piccolo's eyes flew open, a high moan vibrating against Gohan's fingers. Piccolo's throat clenched and Gohan thrust his arm in again and again, twisting and wiggling his fingers ever so slightly against Piccolo's sensitive trachea. Gohan wondered how he could breath. 

“Oh my god,” a voice behind them croaked.

Gohan froze, Piccolo's eyes flying open, his throat tightening in a stress response. Gohan couldn't retract his arm without fear of hurting Piccolo. He turned, arm still deep in Piccolo and saw Krillin staring openly at them.

“Krillin!” Gohan yelled, embarrassment and indignation evident.

“Oh my god, I'm sorry!” the short, bald man stuttered an apology. “I felt rising ki and thought someone might be in danger and I raced over and... Are you EATING Gohan?” Krillin stared horrified at Gohan's arm stuffed down the Namekian's throat. 

Piccolo's glare was potent enough to kill. He forced himself to relax enough for Gohan to pull his arm out then stood, facing the incompetent intruder. 

“No,” he answered huskily, ovaries still swollen from stimulation. 

Krilling shuddered. “I don't want to know.” His heart began to palpitate as Piccolo's eyes sparked in anger.

Piccolo scowled, not bothering to pull on his clothes as he stood before the short man. A naked, semi-aroused, pissed-off Namekian warrior was a harrowing sight. A slimy mucus dripped from his fangs and down his chin and his eyes flashed red, sparking. Krillin struggled not to wet himself. He turned to Gohan instead, who was hurriedly flinging on his clothes, deep red blush covering his face as he accidentally pulled Piccolo's shirt onto his legs thinking they were his pants. 

“Gohan, what...?” Krillin's mouth was still hanging open from shock.

“You won't tell anyone will you?” Gohan pleaded. “Please don't tell, Okaasan!” Gohan sobbed.

Krillin gulped, glancing at Piccolo who continued to glare death from under his large brow. 

“No-no, I won't tell,” Krillin stammered. “But, Gohan, is this... what you want?” Krillin pulled a face, skeptical and concerned.

“Of course it is!” Gohan flung out a hand angrily. “You think Piccolo would force me to do something I didn't want?” His voice rose. “I'm stronger than he is! And I love him.”

Krillin looked over to Piccolo, who had crossed his arms over his broad chest. At least he didn't have a big schlong he was trying to stick into the boy. Krillin shook his head. Ugh, no sense in trying to rationalize what had just happened to his brain. 

“Alright well you two should suppress your ki while you're... whatever. You're kind of really obvious targets.” 

Piccolo grunted as Krillin took off into the air, zooming quickly away to wash his eyes with the strongest soap he could find.

Piccolo rose into the air, sitting cross-legged, materializing his clothes on then falling into a meditation. How could he have been so stupid? He should have realized their ki was higher than normal, neither of them had been trying to suppress it. That horrible situation could have been so easily avoided. And what's worse, it could have been someone other than that weakling Krillin who had found them.

Gohan rose next to him, facing him and mirroring his posture, knees almost touching Piccolo's. He still wore the Namekian's large shirt over his legs. Gohan remained silent for a few minutes before the oppressive atmosphere became too heavy. “Piccolo-san, daijobou-ka?”

Piccolo grunted. “The short, weak one is right, we should have been suppressing our ki's. He snuck up so easily, I didn't even notice. That's the stupidest thing I've ever done.”

Gohan winced. He didn't want Piccolo-san to associate their intimacy with stupidity or awkward bald men. “Are you ever gonna want to do it again?” Gohan asked, timidly.

“Yes,” Piccolo said firmly and Gohan brightened. “But not as carelessly as the last two times. As with everything we do, our actions need to be done with discipline and care, practice and repetition. The sexual meeting of two sentient beings cannot be random acts like animals clashing in a darkened forest.” Piccolo paused. “Nail has suggested...” 

Gohan's head tilted, “Nail?”

“The Namekian who's consciousness I merged with. Normally he is silent but he still exists. He has mentioned a process Namekian youth go through called a bonding ritual. As they enter puberty they are bonded with an elder of their class who guides and instructs them in lessons of life, giving them a sense of purpose and importance. The tradition is vital to both the physical and emotional development of the youth. He thinks that we should bond in this way and participate in the rituals; it would give us both direction and something to ground us.”

Gohan's eyes lit up excitedly. “Piccolo-san!”

Piccolo looked at Gohan, a deep, searching look. “It will not be easy, Gohan. You would need to bond to me, meaning you cannot leave for any reason. You would not see your mother and father. And you would be required to obey my commands, no matter how outrageous they may seem. Trust is the foundation upon which we will build our bond, if you choose it.”

Gohan nodded, looking down at his hands clenched in his lap. 

“Also, I am a warrior class Namekian. If you bond with me you will be choosing the warrior's path. We will become stronger than anything else on the planet. As a bonded pair we will never fight alone, until death. You have so much potential, Gohan. Bonding with me will increase your power and skills to a level we can't imagine. However, we are not warriors in the Saiyan sense of the word, where simply the strongest wins. Namekian warriors also study philosophy and meditation, honing our minds as well as bodies. Warriors seek enlightenment through the strive for physical perfection coupled with the peace of mental serenity. You are the only Saiyan I have met who holds this potential, possibly because you are half human, and this is the reason why you are stronger than both your father and the would-be Prince of all Saiyans.” 

Gohan wiped tears away from his face, sitting taller in front of his sensei. “Piccolo-san, I want to enter the rituals.” He sniffed, tears drying on his face, determination in his voice. “But do I have time to go to Okasaan first and tell her? I don't want her to worry...”

Piccolo crossed his arms and nodded. “The rituals start whenever we are ready. This is not something that occurs in accordance to astrology calculations based on the hour of your birth, or any other ridiculous prophecies. The bonding will take place when we are prepared to begin. As such we can wait a month or several years, but we will not be sexually intimate again until we are bonded. Come to me when you are ready.”

***

Gohan spent a month with his mother. Studying and doing everything he could to please her. She had never been happier and positively glowed with pride, parading him around in the city one weekend and over to the neighbors a few miles away. His hair was cut short around his ears, a little length which waved as he walked and shone in the sunlight. A crisp bow tie affixed to the front of his shirt choked his neck a little too snugly but he kept quiet, answering his mother and the strangers politely as she showed off for her friends. Gohan sighed. After a few weeks he had become restless, bored and lonesome for his teacher and friend. He'd never gone so long without seeing Piccolo since his death. Another reason why Chichi was so ecstatic. She had noticed, and commented, several times on the absence of the sulking green shadow that had so often resided on the edge of their property, startling her in the garden or while hanging laundry. Gohan ignored her when she began speaking of Piccolo like he'd died again, how happy she was that he was gone, how much of a good little boy Gohan was for finally listening to her so well. All the compliments and petting became stiflingly cloying. Too warm, too sweet. Gohan felt sad for her, knowing he was about to leave her alone, he hadn't yet found the heart to tell her about his decision. She wouldn't like it but it didn't matter anymore. 

***

The ominous approaching of an incredibly large ki filled Gohan's heart with fear. Freeza had returned. Gohan's heart raced. He wished his father were here. As he flew towards the evil, dark, immensely huge ki, he breathed deeply and steadily as Piccolo had taught him, acknowledging his fear and setting it aside. Krillin joined him in the air and he felt a slight relief as the bald man chattered nervously next to him. Gohan swallowed down bile as it burned his throat. He hadn't even gotten to bond with Piccolo yet and he was going to die. He wished his father were here to give him strength, and maybe a fighting chance at survival. An even larger ki than Freeza's was approaching too. Gohan's hope burgeoned seeing his friends already in the area where the frightening ki approached. Before he had a chance to greet Piccolo, the spaceship was blasting over them like a flying mountain, landing a few miles from where they had gathered. 

Gohan's mind seemed to blank out in fear, hesitation freezing his limbs. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Piccolo. His mind cleared and his body stopped trembling at the sound of the deep bass voice, asking him if he was going on. Gohan nodded, his nerves on edge but courage blossoming within him as Piccolo squeezed his shoulder, smiling back at him, drawing strength just from the touch.

As they slowly approached their death on foot, a mysterious young man appeared, challenging Freeza and the larger being accompanying him. Gohan watched in shock as the lavender-haired man quickly dispensed of Freeza with a sword of incredible power, killing Freeza's father soon after. Gohan remained in shock as they all followed the stranger to a clearing several miles away where he claimed Goku was soon to appear.

***

Trunks tried not to stare at the young boy who would be the great Saiyan warrior, instead staring more openly at his father, not bothering to contain his curiosity, unsure when he'd get another chance to see the man who inspired him in his absence. But it was difficult not to sneak glances at Gohan, the child version of his beloved mentor. Gohan was certainly attached to the large Namekian Trunks had never really known. His Gohan had spoken of him in revered tones, with such love in his voice that Trunks became jealous of a deceased man. He had felt shame for this, his love and appreciation for Gohan strong, his feelings and reactions always louder than most, more intense than was proper in normal society. But nothing about their society was normal, and finding physical companionship with his mentor at such a young age was accepted as a small comfort in a crumbling world. Gohan's death crushed him, hardening him and sobering his boisterous disposition into a quiet and serious young adult, more like Gohan had been. 

As he watched Gohan, who conveniently stood near Vegeta, he noticed how intimately the boy and the Namekian interacted. Standing near each other, touching and exchanging looks discretely, moving in tandem almost as if they had already completed the bonding ritual. Trunks knew from rare conversations with Gohan that he had bonded with the Namekian at a young age but Trunks had never been sure just how young. Gohan never spoke too specifically or lengthily about his past with his mentor. Even as a toddler, Trunks remembered Gohan's grief after Piccolo's death, comforting him as well as he could, becoming his constant companion through a long and dark depression. Gohan had come out of it with part of his soul gone forever, merely a shadow of his former self, alive only for Trunks' benefit. Gohan spoke as if he were on borrowed time, already dead and in the ground next to his bond mate. 

Trunks was happy for young Gohan, vowing to do whatever it took to keep this version of Piccolo alive. He wondered if they'd bonded already but knew he couldn't ask. No one else even seemed to notice their intimacy which glared so obviously to Trunks. Probably due to the fact that he knew Gohan best next to Piccolo, even if he differed slightly in this past.

Trunks watched Piccolo as well. Impressed by his attentiveness and consideration for the young boy. Piccolo barely acknowledged anyone else gathered there, not bothering to hide his preference for the child. On several occasions Trunks had asked Gohan to describe Piccolo to him. Gohan's voice would become wistful, hallow but warm as he spoke of his mentor and savior, his stoic, green angel-warrior, who never backed down even if he knew he was defeated. Gohan would stop talking only when his voice cracking, choking on emotion and he could not continue. Other times he'd simply describe him as 'big and thick and impossibly hot', grinning playfully as Trunks insisted he must have had a huge dick to keep Gohan satisfied. Gohan would laugh at him and shake his head, claiming his lover was slick and soft and deep rather than hard and long. Trunks never believed him, convinced Gohan was simply teasing as they lay naked in bed, twined in each others arms. He sighed, batting down a flicker of jealousy as Gohan moved closer to Piccolo and spoke easily with him about his choice to stay on Earth rather than leave with the rest of the Namekians. Trunks could have answered for him. Gohan exuded a warmth bright enough to touch even the cold heart of the demon king's spawn. 

'They must not yet be bonded,' Trunks thought to himself. 'Gohan would not be feeling so unsure of Piccolo's commitment to him if they had.' Relief washed though him unbidden and he wondered at his own motivations. Three hours was a long time to wait for Son Goku's arrival. Why hadn't he brought a damn book?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Trunks X3 in all forms. He's a really great character and he loves Gohan, and later Goten. Mirai Trunks' relationship with Gohan is heartbreaking and sweet. I love how canon it is, future Gohan and Trunks even got their own movie x.x ugh. Goodness. I'd love to write about them too, in that wasteland, apocalypse setting with no hope...
> 
> this mv shows my idea of the bonding ritual. also has possible spoilers, if i choose to use it as inspiration for later chapters... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1xPilxhaiI


	5. Binding

Gohan could barely contain his excitement. His father was back and it was promised that they were to train together for three years with Piccolo-san! They began immediately, sparring for several hours before Goku's stomach rumbled loud enough to be heard over their grunts and battle cries.

“Oh no!” Goku cried out, stricken, freezing in the middle of a swing towards Piccolo's face. “I forgot to tell Chichi to put dinner on!” 

Piccolo's jaw fell and Gohan's eyes widened before laughing happily at his father finally being back. He was so silly and strong. 

“Piccolo-san, come home with us for a while?” Gohan held out a hand in invitation and Goku smiled. Piccolo nodded jerkily.

“Yaaaay!” Gohan cheered. Inside he felt very nervous. In every spare moment he thought of bonding with Piccolo-san. His mother would expect him to stay with her tonight in the house, with Otosaan finally home and their family whole again. But now was the ideal time for Gohan to leave. With Daddy there she'd be safe, and Gohan could be with Piccolo and train for the arrival of the androids. He wasn't going to put it off any longer, if the androids were as powerful as Trunks said, there was no guarantee they'd survive. Bonding with Piccolo was their only chance to protect the earth. 

Chichi burst into tears upon seeing Goku walk up the path. He consoled her as best he could, asking her sweetly if she would start the cooking. She wiped her face and nodded cheerfully. Goku wasted no time stripping and starting the fire underneath the large metal bath out on the lawn. Gohan and Piccolo followed him into the lukewarm water. Gohan dove and splashed around while the water reached higher temperatures. He cuddled with his father, snuggling on his lap and placing kisses on his cheeks. Piccolo smiled softly, watching the boy's happiness. Goku stretched, shaking the water from his hair like a dog. 

Gohan took a deep breath, grabbing his father's hand. “Otosaan?” Goku looked down at his child, smiling. “I won't be sleeping here tonight with you and Okasaan. I-I'm going to bond with Piccolo-san and I have to stay with him. With his help I'm going to become as strong as I can to defeat the androids. Okasaan won't be happy with me.”

Goku's eyes widened and he looked quickly to Piccolo. Piccolo had looked away at Gohan's confession, chin up and eyes averted, but they slid back to meet Goku's stare soon after. Goku blinked rapidly.

“I've been studying and the tradition was nearly universal among ancient Earth societies,” Gohan continued in a rush of breath. “It was integral to a young warrior's development. I bet even the Saiyans had it on planet Vegeta.”

Goku remained silent, staring at Piccolo, his eyes dark. Piccolo met his gaze, unwavering.

“You two have decided this?”

Piccolo nodded slowly, his body tense. Goku's brow furrowed in uncertainty. “Gohan...” Goku looked down at his son, the small creature in his lap that he had helped create. Such a small thing he had been, so precious and vulnerable. Gohan's soft edges had begun to recede, pulling away to reveal harder lines, strength developing in his limbs and face. Goku never believed Gohan would be a fighter, Chichi hadn't wanted it but against her wishes the child's powers manifested anyway.

Gohan's eyes were wide, pleading, staring up into his father's face. Goku sighed. A well of untapped strength lay buried within his son. Goku realized he wasn't one to teach and never really would be. He wished he could be that person for his son but it just wasn't in him. Gohan trusted Piccolo probably more than anyone else and Piccolo clearly loved the boy. His intentions towards the child were clear. Piccolo had gone from an evil aspiring tyrant, to rival, to trusted friend and mentor for Gohan. The change could not have been more radical. Still, it was difficult to relinquish his son so completely and consent to another man controlling his development absolutely. Goku would not be able to interfere.

“You will protect him,” he said fiercely, his eyes lidded and dark. Piccolo nodded again.

“With my life.”

***

As was expected, Chichi sobbed and raged in the face of the decision she was powerless to change. She cursed and screamed at the huge Namekian who invaded her home. Goku told them it was best to leave and he would see them again tomorrow for more training. Piccolo ducked out the door frame, Chichi throwing pots and pans at his retreating back, screaming obscenities, “Child-stealer! Demon! Pervert!” Gohan tried speaking with her but she was out of her mind with rage and he eventually followed Piccolo out the door, his feet dragging heavily with guilt.

“Gohan,” Piccolo knelt down next to the child, placing his hands on his small shoulders. “Are you certain you are ready?”

Gohan nodded, clutching Piccolo and burying his face in his gi to hide the tears streaming down his face. “Yes, Piccolo-san,” he spoke into his chest. “It would make me very happy.”

Piccolo hugged the child to his chest, Gohan's arms squeezing around his sides. “Leave your guilt behind, Gohan. This is your life and you are your own man. Just as I eventually rejected the evil aspirations my father passed down onto me, you will forge your own life path, rising to the heights you dream of and I will be there to lift you. We will be connected spiritually and physically in ways we can't currently imagine. At times our minds will be one and we won't be able to tell ourselves apart. I believe... I am ready too. Fusing with Nail was necessary but bonding with you... I choose.”

Gohan burst into fresh tears, dampening Piccolo's shirt as he hugged him harder. Piccolo held him for a few minutes as he calmed, hiccuping and sniffling. Gohan eventually pulled back, wiping his face and smiling at Piccolo, cheeks red and shining wet. Piccolo touched his mouth softly to Gohan's, a comforting gesture the child had taught him. Gohan made a happy noise, cupping Piccolo's cheeks with his small hands. He touched Piccolo's lips with his fingertips, making them tingle. Piccolo flattened his lips together and flicked out his tongue at the tickling sensation. Gohan giggled at him, touching his brow and strong jaw, petting down to his thick neck.

“What do I do, Piccolo-san?”

Piccolo stood, offering a large, clawed hand to his young bond-mate. “Come with me.”

Gohan took his hand, letting Piccolo lead him to the distant point on the horizon, flying parallel to the orange, pink and purple sunset.

***

“We will sleep outside tonight. Tomorrow, before training, we will build a shelter together, a simple dwelling to house us during our time of bonding, however long we choose to stay here.”

Gohan nodded, stripping down at the side of the stream, throwing his clothes on a bolder. The twilight air darkened steadily around them. Piccolo's figure silhouetted against the sky, edges darkened with the violet-indigo backdrop. His clothes followed Gohan's on the rock. His skin turned a deeper green as the light left the sky and the colors faded to dark blue and black. Glittering stars appeared above but the air remained pleasant and warm. Piccolo stood on the bank, watching Gohan. Gohan's tail swayed back and forth, the tip flicking. Piccolo took note that it had grown back again, wondering if they could properly train with it's influence on the boy, now that the moon was gone... 

Gohan watched the stars spread over the velvet blue curtain, their reflections in the stream bouncing over the water flow. He took Piccolo's hand, leading him down the embankment, water swirling over their feet and rushing around their legs. Gohan held on to Piccolo's shoulders as the water became deeper, rising up to Piccolo's chest. Piccolo easily braced against the current, Gohan's tail streamed out behind him in the water, he sat on Piccolo's raised arm. Okasaan always kept him overly clothed and trimmed as per her idea of proper decorum. It felt good and happy to be naked for a while with Piccolo-san. Piccolo introduced him to a lot of good things, like the comfortable gi and neck scarf that made it so much easier to move and fight in. And saying no to Okasaan when she was wrong. And those special things they had done together a month ago...

Gohan spread his hand over Piccolo's chest, kissing his neck underneath the corner of his jaw. Piccolo shifted, moving deeper in the water. Gohan dismounted from Piccolo's arm, pulling himself onto his broad back, pressing himself against the well-defined muscles, hooking his arms around his neck from behind and nuzzling his pointed ears. Piccolo's edges looked hard and sharp but everything about him was soft when they were alone together. Gohan thrust, rubbing himself on Piccolo's back, mewling as he continued to nuzzle Piccolo's neck and ears. Piccolo blushed, touching Gohan's arms slung around his neck. 

“You're going to marry me, Piccolo-san,” Gohan spoke into his ear. 

“H-hai,” Piccolo stuttered as he nodded. 

Gohan moaned happily, blood surging to his groin, penis growing stiff against Piccolo's back. “That makes me happy,” Gohan gasped, rolling his hips.

“I can tell.” Mucus filled Piccolo's mouth in response to the boy's motions. “Come here.” Piccolo gently tugged his arm. Gohan's legs scissored in the water, letting himself be pulled to Piccolo's chest. Gohan wrapped his legs around his torso. Piccolo kissed his mouth, chewing on his bottom lip, holding his head in a large hand, gripping his hair. Gohan held him tighter, hands moving to Piccolo's neck, massaging gently. Piccolo chest rumbled at the contact, a low sound of pleasure as the child's hands caressed his skin.

“Gohan,” Piccolo breathed his name like a promise. Gohan looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“The Namekians believe during the bonding when we are intimate the body absorbs the semen of the elder bond brother and we take on his traits, becoming warriors through consumption of his seed. My male puberty has not occurred yet but the theory still applies. In our case you will be absorbing “female” traits from me and I will gain “male” traits from you.”

Gohan nodded, fascinated.

“Of course,” Piccolo continued, “that is simply the traditional thinking. Since I am already a warrior due to my accelerated development from living in a harsh environment, though my body does not yet produce semen, you will be taking on my warrior traits as well.”

Gohan's hands grasped at Piccolo's skin absently as he absorbed the new information.

“It is important that we are intimate every day. It is part of our training. There are... methods to prolong ecstasy and breathing techniques to improve endurance. We can train our bodies to release endorphins during battle, this is how I am able to use concentrated bursts of ki to heal myself. I believe I can teach you how as well.”

“Wow!” Gohan gasped in amazement.

Piccolo fell silent, at a loss for what to do next. Gohan's eyes dropped heavily and he laid his head on Piccolo's chest, tucking underneath his chin. Piccolo held him tighter, climbing out of the water, his bare feet padding through the damp grass, claws digging the earth with each step. Gohan's breathing deepened in his arms as the child fell asleep. Piccolo beamed a towel to dry them before putting clothes on them both. Gohan murmured in his sleep, reaching for Piccolo. Piccolo laid down next to him in the soft grass. Sleep was not necessary for the Namekian but his purpose now was to clothe and house Gohan. Keeping him warm while he slept, Piccolo would meditate by his side in the dark. 

***

Gohan awoke to bright sunshine warming his face. Scrubbing his eyes and yawning, he stretched and wiggled his toes. He was alone but Piccolo was not far off. Gohan felt so happy he giggled to himself, stretching more of his muscles, wiggling his fingers and ears. Swinging his arms and legs, kicking high into the air and twirling around in the sunshine he laughed harder. Piccolo was going to be with him forever and they were going to get so strong Gohan didn't even have to worry anymore. Otosaan and Okasaan were safe at home and they had each other and Gohan had his Piccolo. Gohan stopped spinning abruptly, swaying from dizziness. Otosaan was coming today to train! Gohan busied himself by looking for berries and fruit to eat before Otosaan came. 

Piccolo watched him from some distance away, ears twitching as the child sang to himself while gathering breakfast. Piccolo stayed with him all night, pulling away as the sun approached and the skies lightened to gray blue. The boy slept more peacefully than he had at his home in bed. Piccolo would watch him sometimes through his window, another dark shadow amidst the trees. More often than not, the boy tossed and turned, twitching and mumbling. It always made Piccolo uneasy. The boy was under too much pressure from his mother to study at all hours of the day, rarely getting any time to play, or anyone to play with. He couldn't even sleep peacefully at night, unable to still his mind and get away from math problems and history notes. Piccolo was going to fill his mind with other things, useful things, not human drivel and busywork.

“Irresponsible waste of talent,” Piccolo sneered. They had a lot of catching up to do.

***

Gohan ran through warm up exercises, sparring with himself in preparation for the day. A breeze whirled around him, kicking up dirt and grass. Piccolo touched down beside him, arms folded and a smile on his face. 

“Piccolo-san!” Gohan ran up to him, jumping into his arms and kissing his face.

Piccolo nodded, holding the child. “I'm proud of you, Gohan. You do very well independently and you still remember what you learned last time we trained this way.” 

Gohan beamed, clambering up to sit on Piccolo's shoulder weight. 

“You ready, kid? Goku will probably be here soon.”

Gohan squealed, jumping off and zooming up into the sky. Piccolo followed, dodging as Gohan sent a blast of ki at him. Piccolo leered, shooting blasts back at him, quickly flying in close as Gohan struggled to dodge them all. Piccolo punched him in the gut which Gohan blocked in time for most of the force to be deflected. Gohan kicked and punched fiercely, growling as the fight intensified. Piccolo threw off his weighted turban and shoulder pads, they fell to the earth, creating small craters with their impact.

A blue glowing blast hit them both, knocking them to the side and they quickly looked toward its origin. Goku floated near them, hands on hips and smiling brightly. 

“Otosaan!” Gohan cheered, his clothes still smoking, he approached his father. 

Goku fell into a fighting stance, grinning. Gohan stopped flying, adopting a different stance in response. Piccolo followed the boy, copying his position as they faced off against Goku. Goku's smile stuttered a little as his son and old rival faced against him, their positions so similar it was disarming, like they had already been training together for years. 

Piccolo smirked. “Go all out Goku! Don't hold back against your son. It will be two on one after all, I doubt you'll be able to keep up.” Gohan giggled at the silly face his father made in response to the impressive challenge.

Goku's face became serious again, grin still there but more determination and excitement settling on his brow. “Yoooosh,” Goku prepared himself, launching at the pair with fervor. 

***

“How exciting!” Goku exclaimed, stretching and wincing as a few sore bruises twinged. “This might be a good idea after all!” Goku laughed as Gohan grabbed his leg, hugging his father. Goku petted his hair.

“Gohan, Chichi wanted me to tell you to come home for dinner. But, obviously...” Goku trailed off, looking apologetically at Piccolo who just shrugged.

“I guess she'll come to terms with the fact that if she wants to see her son she'll have to see me too.”

Goku looked to Gohan. “Do you want to come on your own?”

Gohan shook his head. “Not without Piccolo-san, I can't.”

“Piccolo doesn't eat though, would you really be breaking the rules if you went?” Goku tried to sound convincing.

“No, Otosaan,” Gohan insisted, pointing with a scolding finger. “It's not about rules. It's about what feels right. Leaving Piccolo here because Okasaan forbids him to come home doesn't feel right.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Goku sighed. “She won't be happy but I tried. I'll tell her what you said.” Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously at the thought of the impending conversation with his wife. “Anyway, great sparring! Can't wait to see how strong you get, Gohan!” Goku slapped him on the back. “I'll be back tomorrow!” He waved as he zoomed off into the sky.

***

Gohan zoomed into Piccolo's arms, proud of himself and Piccolo for fighting so well against Otosaan. Gohan didn't know of anyone who was stronger than father, besides that older boy from the future but he didn't count cuz that was cheating. Gohan giggled, grabbing Piccolo's face and pressing his forehead against the Namekian's.

“I love you, Piccolo-san.” Gohan touched his nose to Piccolo's, kissing his antennae, thick brow, wide cheeks and pointed ears. Piccolo blushed at the lavishing affection. “Daisuki, Piccolo-san.”

Piccolo swallowed and Gohan kissed his throat. “D-dai-s-suki, G-Gohan-san,” Piccolo stuttered at the confession. Gohan blushed and Piccolo kissed the side of his face, closing his eyes and tilting his head. Gohan squirmed as Piccolo kissed his ear, breath hot on the sensitive skin.

“That tickles, Piccolo-san,” Gohan tucked his head, smiling at Piccolo from the corner of his eyes. Piccolo grinned, blowing more air into his ear then licking the outside cartilage shell. Gohan shivered. “Piccolo...” his eyes slid shut and he arched his neck at the sensation. Piccolo kissed his neck, sucking gently, rubbing his back with one hand.

Gohan sighed at the attention, stretching and relaxing. Piccolo's hand moved to Gohan's front, pulling up his shirt to palm his fleshy stomach, trailing his claws lightly across the soft skin. Gohan's small hands tried to pull at Piccolo's gi but there was too much fabric and it kept getting in the way to which Gohan made a frustrated sound. “Move this, Piccolo-san,” he demanded, pointing at the offending fabric which melted away almost as soon as he said it. Gohan's stomach swooped low and tingling at the sight of Piccolo's bare torso. He placed his hands on the pink abdomen, tracing around the well-defined muscles, which jumped under his fingers. Gohan splayed his hands over the pink, kneading and stroking the skin. He pressed down on Piccolo's shoulders and Piccolo fell back, burgeoned on a puff of air, a small expulsion of ki, he lowered them gently onto the grass. Gohan straddled his stomach, hands wandering over his chest. Piccolo rested a hand on Gohan's hip, fingers curling around his side, a large steadying hand. Gohan planted his hands on Piccolo's firm abdomen, rolling his hips, rubbing himself on the rippling pink muscles. Piccolo ran his claws down the child's back as Gohan rubbed himself on his torso, moving his other hand to caress Gohan's thigh, rubbing his thumb over the soft flesh of his inner leg, careful not to bruise. Gohan's perfect dusky skin looked creamy against Piccolo's verdant shades, purple blush making his skin even darker. Gohan's skin colored rosy in spots, a pretty pink highlight on his cheeks and neck. Piccolo ran his hand over Gohan's chest, the little nibs pebbling under his fingers. Gohan thrust against Piccolo's stomach as he touched the nibs on his chest. 

“Piccolo-san...” Gohan sighed, rubbing against him in an easy rhythm. Piccolo's hands stilled as he watched Gohan's face change expressions. “Do that some more,” Gohan demanded, brows furrowing, eyes closed. Piccolo spread both hands over his chest, touching his stomach and the small bumps which were tightening to smaller points under his fingers. 'What could these possibly be for?' Piccolo puzzled over the small dots on Gohan's chest which obviously gave him pleasure. Gohan moaned, rocking harder on Piccolo's stomach. 

“T-they're for mommies who have babies, that's where the milk comes out. B-but b-boys--” Gohan stumbled over the words, gasping when Piccolo leaned up to lick at a hard nib. “Boys don't have babies. So I don't... I don't know.”

Piccolo perched one in between his sharp teeth, licking the pinched nub. Gohan cried out, grinding down hard. Piccolo's fangs glistened, mucus dripping out of his mouth. “Milk?” Piccolo's tongue swiped up, flattening and circling the button.

“F-for the baby. To feed it, mommies produce milk for the babies. But boys have them too, and...” Piccolo's hands gripped Gohan's buttocks, claws lightly scratching his flesh. His fingers moved in between the cleft of Gohan's rump, tracing in the crease and Gohan started, pulling away a little before relaxing again. Piccolo's fingers explored absently, as he mulled the information over.

“Maybe at one time Saiyans and humans were dual gendered as the Namekians are but something changed.”

Gohan nodded, scooting back against Piccolo's roaming fingers. Piccolo spat in his hand, spreading the mucus over his fingers to spread the slime down the sensitive skin between Gohan's butt cheeks. Gohan whined happily and squirmed against his hand. Piccolo pressed the pad of his pinkie finger against the opening he found there. Gohan continued making whining, pleased sounds as Piccolo rubbed gently against the muscle. Gohan whimpered and squirmed against him but Piccolo was careful not to push hard, claws too sharp for the tender flesh. Gohan batted his hand away, dipping his fingers into Piccolo's mouth, coating them with slime before sticking them into the hole. Gohan rocked back onto his fingers, still rubbing against Piccolo's stomach, moaning as Piccolo ran his hands up Gohan's sides. 

Piccolo watched him for a few minutes as he continued to grind on his stomach, before picking the boy up and turning him around. “Hey!” Gohan exclaimed as he was lifted. Piccolo put Gohan down again, his butt now sitting on Piccolo's face. “Piccolo! What are you-- Oohh..” Gohan's words trailed away as Piccolo thrust his tongue out, smearing mucus into the cleft of his buttocks and the underside of his testicles. 

Gohan arched his back, pushing down and thrusting on Piccolo's chest. Gohan squirmed, thrusting forward and back against Piccolo's hot, slimy tongue as it swept over and over his perineum and the tight ring of muscle nestled between the fleshy cheeks. Gohan's sighs fell up and down in pitch as the mucus spread over his genitals, making them slippery and easier to thrust on Piccolo's chest. Gohan moaned, his skin starting to feel tingly and hot. “P-Piccolo-san...” Piccolo hummed, voice rumbling in his chest, vibrating against Gohan's stimulated skin. “Piccolo, don't I taste like salt?” Gohan bucked as Piccolo's tongue swirled over the entrance to his body. “Slugs don't like salt. Do I taste bad?” Piccolo paused, the tip of his tongue pressed against Gohan's anus, the two muscles pulsing together with their accelerated heart beats. Piccolo pulled his head back to speak, spreading his hands on Gohan's rump to hold him there.

“Initially there was an... intense bitter taste. But I believe that's what the production of mucus is for. Whatever taste there was is now blended with my oral fluids. It is... appealing.”

Gohan turned to look at him over his bare shoulder, hair wild around his face. He smiled brightly at Piccolo and wiggled his butt. “'Kay,” he giggled. “More, Ojisan.” 

Piccolo bared his fangs and flattened his tongue, swiping wide across the underside of Gohan's velvet soft testes and up again to the grasping ring of muscle. Piccolo tongue thrust in small movements into his anus. Gohan cried out at the feeling of Piccolo's tongue slipping inside the entrance. Gohan gasped and stilled his thrusting as Piccolo's tongue snaked inside him, licking the walls of the tunnel as it clenched against the intrusion. “Ojisan...” Gohan breathed, laying down onto Piccolo, spreading his legs wide, small bottom rolling in circles. Piccolo sat up on an elbow, other hand holding Gohan's side, thrusting his tongue deeper and wider. Responding to the child's moans and gasps his tongue expanded and contracted, twisting then thrusting in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Gohan gasped, his body tensing as Piccolo's tongue swept past a sensitive button on the side of the anal wall. Piccolo thrust against it again, tongue curling and Gohan cried out. His cries turned into a high pitched whine which dissolved into whimpers as Piccolo continued lapping against the sensitive walls, lining them with mucus. Gohan cried out anew each time Piccolo touched the sensitive spot within him, his bottom bouncing as he thrust faster against Piccolo's chest. Piccolo's tongue lashed against the loosening ring of muscle and it fluttered at the attention. 

Gohan rubbed himself on Piccolo chest, arms wrapped around his sides, hands grasping at his skin, twisting green flesh in his small hands as waves of pleasure surged through him. Piccolo's tongue swelled larger, brushing against the source of Gohan's immense pleasure with short and quick repeated thrusts. Gohan's noises grew louder and didn't fade, an animal-like wail building in his throat. Piccolo ran his claws down the boy's sides and back, holding him steady as he ate him out from the inside. His mouth open wide, mucus leaking over his face and the boy's backside. Gohan's hips ground down harder on his chest, movements becoming jerky and stuttered. The anal walls constricted suddenly around his tongue, squeezing the purple organ tightly. Gohan screamed, his whole body convulsing as his eyes flew open and rolled up, whites shining, teeth bared and fingers tearing at Piccolo's skin. The scream ripped through him as the orgasm cracked him in two, his back arched and tense like a bow. 

Piccolo's heart thudded loudly in his chest, eyes wide as the small child existed for a moment outside of sanity. His throat pulsed, swollen and heavy with arousal. He focused on breathing, deep and long, air passing slowly through the engorged glands in his throat. Gohan's body slowly came out of the taut bow and he bit down hard on Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo groaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip, clutching the boy to him. His voice gurgled as more viscous fluid bubbled out of his mouth. Gohan sat up, turning around to face Piccolo. He continued to rub himself on Piccolo's skin, mucus slippery and thick, making smacking sounds as their skin slid against each other. His eyes blazed with a fierce love and he bit Piccolo's mouth, chewing on his purpled lips. His wild hair stuck to the side of his face and neck, skin wet with sweat, Piccolo's hand threaded in the damp, tangled hair, gripping and pulling him closer he flicked his tongue over Gohan's lips and teeth. Gohan groaned at the taste of it, hands gripping Piccolo's shoulders. He moved his hands to Piccolo's neck, tracing up and down the sinews, circling the swollen lump in the front. Piccolo growled, licking his lips, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. Gohan bared his teeth and planted his mouth on the bump in his throat, sucking roughly and pushing his tongue against the gland. He dragged his teeth down the skin and Piccolo shuddered, more liquid oozing from his mouth. Gohan pinched the Namekian's skin around the base of his thick neck, scratching and licking in the hallows of his clavicles. Piccolo growled wetly, flipping them over so he was looming over Gohan who laid on his back in the grass. Wet arousal dripped from his open mouth and onto the boy's face. Gohan's face broke into a grin as he tasted the mucus that fell onto his lips. 

Piccolo's body pulsed above him, muscles huge and shining with a misty sheen of something like sweat, but thicker and almost iridescent. Gohan grabbed at the pink pads on Piccolo's forearms. Piccolo trembled above him, Gohan thrust, reaching up for Piccolo. He growled at him as he realized he couldn't reach properly. Piccolo leaned his head down, pressing his forehead on Gohan's. Gohan slung his arms around Piccolo's neck and held him there, licking at his mouth. Piccolo sat up, lips tingling, he grabbed Gohan's legs, propping a hand underneath his back to hold his rump up in the air, weight of his body resting on his shoulder blades. Gohan cried out as Piccolo began licking him again, thrusting his tongue in the incredibly sensitive hole and down the perineum to his velvet sac and small penis, hard again even after such a powerful orgasm a few minutes before. Piccolo spread his mucus over his legs and belly, tongue swollen and large enough to wrap around Gohan's stiff penis, stroking clumsily at first but quickening the pace as the muscles learned the new pattern and rhythm. 

Fire started to build in Gohan's stomach, a slow burn spreading through his body. Piccolo's hand cradled his back, supporting him as he thrust up and down. Hot breath whooshing over the child's already hot skin. 

“Piccolo, Piccolo-san...” Gohan pleaded, wanting more, always more.

Piccolo unwrapped his tongue from the boy's arousal, spitting in his hand and spreading a green paw over the boy's groin. Gohan thrust up in between Piccolo's slickened fingers. Piccolo lowered himself to thrust his tongue back into the child's slime-coated anus. Gohan screamed at the influx of intense pleasure coming from so many places in his body. Piccolo whipped his tongue faster, slurping and swallowing around the lump in his throat which pulsed painfully. Gohan shuddered violently as his body climaxed again, unable to withstand the onslaught of stimulation. Piccolo drew his tongue away from the quivering muscle. Gohan cried out as the organ slipped out of him. Small screams falling from his lips and his vision blackened to galaxy stars. Piccolo kissed his mouth, pressing him to the earth, nipping at his lips and ears and neck, leaving bite marks and purple bruises. “Gohan...” Every breath produced more mucus from his mouth, his front completely covered in slime, a thin layer of it coating the rest of his skin, back heaving as he breathed deeply with concentrated effort. He stroked the child's face with the pad of his thumb, kissing his mouth tenderly, tears slipping from his eyes and mixing with the slime on their faces. “Gohan, you are mine and I am yours and we will always be. This is our bond. It is fluid and unbreakable. I am in you and you are in me. This is truth.” More tears fell from Piccolo's eyes unbidden, his face twisting with the flood of intense emotions he could barely comprehend. 

Gohan pressed his hand on Piccolo's face, wiping away the warm tears. Gohan sat up to kiss him. “Piccolo-san, you are mine and I am yours. We will always be. This is our bond and this is truth.” Gohan kissed the sweet wetness on his face. 

Piccolo swallowed, blinking rapidly and baring his fangs. “You are more important than I will ever know how to say. I freely give my life to protect yours.” 

Gohan nodded, hands sliding up Piccolo's chest and neck. “I will always protect you too, Piccolo-san. Even if I die, I will protect you. I will be the sun on your face and the wind in your cape, the sunrise and sunset and the twinkling stars in the darkest, most scariest night. Because that is what you are to me.” Piccolo shuddered, his chest heaving. “You are the prettiest person I've ever seen, Piccolo-san. You are beautiful,” Gohan blushed. “And strong. Before we bonded, waiting for you to visit me was like waiting for a yummy snack because adventures with you were so exciting. Now I don't have to wait anymore.”

Piccolo nodded, whispering. “Me too.” He closed his eyes, turning his head away. “You were the only one... I was alone and... You stayed with me. I stole you from your family and unbeknownst to me you were stealing my heart. You command it. You are the only reason... I exist.” Piccolo's mouth snapped shut, shame fluttering in his stomach at the numerous confessions that bubbled out of him. 

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan cupped his face and turned his head to look at him. “You saved my life. You're big and strong and I love you.” Piccolo ducked his head, blush coloring his cheeks and ears purple. “We're married now,” Gohan smiled and giggled happily, fingers reaching for Piccolo's. “I will always save you.”

Gohan hovered off the ground, rising up to meet Piccolo's face looming over his. He pressed him back and over as he kissed him, Piccolo letting himself fall to the earth. Gohan straddled him, licking his neck and pinching his ears. Piccolo's heart thudded loudly, his neck so sensitive he trembled as Gohan's hair brushed him. Piccolo's breathing grew harsh, jaw open and fangs bared. Gohan slipped his hand into Piccolo's mouth, brushing past his tongue to finger the back of his throat. Piccolo growled loudly, sucking Gohan's arm quickly down his throat. Gohan gasped as his arm disappeared into him, buried to the shoulder, Piccolo bucked, dislodging the boy and Gohan fell forward, driving his arm deeper into the dark hotness. Piccolo moaned, swallowing rapidly. Gohan planted his feet on either side of Piccolo's torso, bum up in the air, one arm braced against Piccolo's shoulder, his other crooked down Piccolo's throat. Gohan kept his fingers straight and pressed together as tightly as possible, he didn't want to accidentally scratch the thin membrane of Piccolo's throat. Piccolo didn't seem to notice, urging Gohan to thrust his arm as he moaned around the limb. Gohan pulled part of his arm out to brush his fingers over Piccolo's swollen ovaries. Piccolo panted and sucked around his forearm, slicking it, his teeth pressing on Gohan's skin. Piccolo's glands felt so hot on Gohan's hand, burning and pulsing as Gohan stroked them with delicate fingers. Piccolo's teeth shone as he opened his mouth wider, tongue pushing against Gohan's wrist and arm. Gohan continued to touch the swollen bumps in Piccolo's throat, marveling at the hot slick velvet texture. The glands sat down a few inches in Piccolo's throat, at the top of his throat was a smaller hole Gohan discovered and stroked with a finger tip. Piccolo body began to shake, legs tightening and pulling together as he pressed his pelvis up, back muscles tensing as he arched. His tongue pressed harder against Gohan, thrusting so forcefully Gohan had to concentrate to keep his arm in place. The small hole expanded slightly as more warm liquid flowed out to coat Gohan's fingers. Piccolo gasped out a choked growl as his body convulsed under the child. More slime poured from his mouth and Gohan felt a small, soft pebble-like shape fall out of his mouth. Gohan cupped the slime in his hands and examined the small, opaque ball of gel. Piccolo lay limp in the grass, eyes shut and stomach rising and falling as he breathed deeply, letting the mucus drip from his mouth onto the ground, running down his neck and pooling by his shoulder. Gohan petted his chest, sitting on his knees next to him, one hand still full of mucus and holding the object. Gohan waited for Piccolo's breathing to even and slow to normal.

“Piccolo-san, what is this?”

Piccolo cracked open an eye to look at the boy who held his hands carefully cupped together. 

“Uh,” Piccolo grunted, voice hoarse. “An unfertilized egg, probably.”

Gohan gasped, staring down at the small object. Piccolo couldn't stop himself from laughing gently at him. 

“What do I do with it?” Gohan looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth open, his hair still wild around his face and sticking to his skin. 

Piccolo sat up shakily, rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his shoulders. 

“Nothing, just throw it away.” 

Gohan scowled, clutching the egg to his chest. “No, Piccolo-san! Why would I throw your egg away? This could have been a baby...” 

Piccolo sighed. “Could have been, Gohan. It's not. It's just an extra egg. I will produce many in my life time.” 

“So?” Gohan stuck out his tongue. “I can't just throw it on the ground.” Gohan shook his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Do what you want.”

Gohan picked up the egg between his fingers, it was very slippery and small and hard to hold onto. He pressed it to his lips. It tasted sweet and earthy just like the mucus that came from Piccolo's mouth. He licked it and it slid down his throat with barely any effort. Piccolo watched him wide-eyed. Gohan smiled. “Now it's in my belly. Maybe it will grow,” he giggled, feeling special and warm. He had a Piccolo egg inside of him! 

Piccolo made a sound in between a sigh and nervous, guttural laughter. “That's not how it works, Gohan. At least, I hope not.”

“Well, just in case,” Gohan spoke with authority, hand on his hip. 

Piccolo shook his head, standing up carefully, his legs still trembling with pulses of pleasure from his throat which connected to his pelvic area for some reason he wasn't sure of yet. 

“Come here.” He picked Gohan up with one hand, placing him on his pink shoulder. Gohan slung an arm around his neck, squeezing carefully around the sensitive bump in the front. “Bath.”

***


	6. Scorn

Goku flew at an even pace toward Piccolo and Gohan's ki signatures. Only a week had passed since they'd begun training for the arrival of the androids and already their strength had increased more than Goku expected. Excitement flowed up his spine, he knew Gohan would be more powerful than him one day and he couldn't wait. When the three of them sparred together he didn't hold much back against the pair of them, raising the levels each time as they proved to be evenly matched against him. Every day Goku arrived they were already sparring together, yelling amidst flashes of ki and dust clouds. Goku was proud of Gohan. He was growing up so quickly, he'd barely recognized him when he had returned from his time on planet Yardrat. 

Today again they were sparring. Goku could only hear them as he approached, the dust too thick to see through. He squinted his eyes, shielding his face as he approached. He decided not to alert them of his presence and attack unannounced. Grinning, he advanced slowly through the cloud, suppressing his ki. A battle cry resounded loudly on his right and a small figure flew through the air, kicking him in the side before he had time to block. A roundhouse kick took him in the other side and he cried out, falling several feet towards the ground before righting himself. 

“Aiiiii! Ow-ow-ow,” Goku winced, clutching his side. The dust cleared, revealing a smirking Piccolo. 

“I wouldn't recommend trying that again, Son,” Piccolo clenched a fist triumphantly. “Unless you like getting your ass handed to you on a plate. I know you humans will eat anything.”

Goku straightened, ignoring the pain flaring in both his sides. “I will not eat my own butt! I need that for sitting!” Goku shouted. “But I will take yours! Haaaaa!” he rushed at Piccolo, hands up and ready to rain blows upon him. 

“Hey!” Gohan blasted him with a powerful ki cannon. “No touching Piccolo-san's butt!” Gohan flew at him with a leg outstretched, Piccolo following closely. Goku blocked both of them, returning punches with fervor. Goku marveled at how fast they'd become, their movements like mirrors, reflecting each other and working in tandem almost instinctually. They made complicated attacks and follow up moves like they were planned and rehearsed, in only a week! They fought as if dancing, graceful and powerful, supporting each other with each precise movement. Goku struggled not to be caught off guard while watching their display of skill. Apparently he'd missed a lot when he'd been gone. He wasn't sure it had really been worth not coming back for the year he'd been training with the Yardrats. But then again, maybe Gohan never would have gone to Piccolo and improved himself so much through their bond. 

Goku touched back on the ground after their sparring was over, covered in dirt and sweat, breathing heavily, glistening, red blood droplets peppered his skin. He watched as Piccolo and Gohan slowly descended. Gohan flung his arms around Piccolo's neck, kissing his cheek. Piccolo's lips drew back exposing his fangs as he smiled. At least, Goku assumed he was smiling, since it looked more like a toothy grimace to him. Gohan snuggled into the Namekian's chest, tucking his head under his chin. Piccolo's hand covered Gohan's back, thumb and fingers spreading the entire width of the boy's body and his fierce expression softened. He murmured something Goku couldn't hear and Gohan giggled, reaching to cup Piccolo's face and kiss his mouth. Piccolo's fangs disappeared and his eyes closed. Goku looked away, stripping off the destroyed, orange clothing. Gohan cheered, jumping from Piccolo's arms and running to his father. 

“Otosaan!” Gohan hugged Goku's leg, looking up at him with cheerful glee. Goku patted his head, smiling back. He dove into the large pond as Gohan stripped quickly, jumping in and splashing water as he cannon-balled next to him. Piccolo stripped off his clothes more slowly, fighting a blush rising to his face. It felt different, bathing all together after the bonding had taken place. The dynamics were off and Piccolo didn't know if he should feel awkward around Goku, after claiming his only son. He lowered himself into the water, standing near Son, watching Gohan as he splashed and floundered whilst chasing fish and bugs. 

Goku looked towards Piccolo out of the corner of his eye. “You two have become stronger than I imagined in merely a week.” Piccolo started, looking over at him, raising an eyebrow. “I'm impressed. If nothing else could convince me of the bonding, this by itself would be enough.” Piccolo's shoulders relaxed slightly and he nodded. “Shikashi... watching the two of you together I can see how happy Gohan is to be with you. And you... when I look at you, I don't feel like you want to rip my throat out anymore. So... I think your bond is a really good thing. And I'm happy for you both.”

Piccolo's eyes were wide as he stared at Goku. Gohan floated on his back, spitting water up into the air like a fountain. “Now I just have to try and convince Chichi to understand. Which will be more of a challenge than the androids.” Goku shook his head, laughing nervously. “She's a very independent woman.”

Piccolo tried to rearrange his face to convey sympathy but Goku just laughed at him. 

“Son, I... appreciate that, for Gohan's sake. You are a hero to him.” 

Goku nodded, smiling, before splashing Piccolo as he dove towards Gohan. Gohan screamed with delight, quickly swimming away from him as Goku lunged, laughing. Piccolo smiled, taking a several deep breaths before diving beneath the surface. 

***

Chichi cursed as her cuticles bled onto the clean white bed sheets she'd just put on the bed. Her nails were chewed down to the quick. Gohan had been gone now for three weeks and she had to do something. She knew where he was, or could guess the general area but she couldn't be SURE. Goku saw them nearly every day as they trained together but he never relayed much information to her and her imagination ran wild with the worst possibilities. That evil demon had stolen her baby again, this time for good, it seemed. She was helpless. ANYTHING could be happening out there and if Gohan became injured or sick she would never know... If Gohan was dead would Daimao even have the courtesy to come and tell her? Her hands shook as she smoothed down the covers on the bed and she started chewing on the already too short nails again. Chichi had sent Goku into town to run some errands for her, which would keep him busy for most the day. She stared at the clock, her eye twitched with each tic of the hands. She had to contact Bulma, borrow a Capsul car and drive to where she thought they might be and she would ask Krillin if he could sense their location. She ran to the phone.

***

Krillin arrived at Chichi's, he had told her they could just use his vehicle instead of the Brief's. A very bad feeling was building in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to keep as many people out of what was about to happen as possible. When Krillin had asked her where Goku was she had told him to shut the hell up and he hadn't attempted to break the silence since. Chichi couldn't stop bouncing her leg on the incredibly tense drive towards where Krillin had seen them last and the car swerved up and down from the force. He didn't dare ask her to stop for fear of her ripping his head off and eating it, throwing his dead body out of the zooming car into the landscape below. He shuddered, wondering what he did in his past life to have this kind of karma. 

“Can you sense them, Krillin?” Chichi asked, leaning forward in her seat, clutching the dashboard, her eyes scanning the horizon frantically.

Krillin focused his energy out, slowing the car while he shut his eyes. “Uh, no...” the sweat dripped under his collar.

“You can't feel them?!” Chichi screamed. 

Krillin winced. “They're probably just suppressing their ki. Give me a minute.” He stopped the car, shifting it to neutral as he concentrated more deeply, feeling out and around for any flicker of ki that felt familiar. 

“Got 'em!” he suddenly exclaiming, stomach dropping with dread. 

Chichi grabbed the wheel. “Well go go! What are you waiting for?! They could be DEAD!”

Krillin doubted that. Raising his ki level to hopefully warn the two of their arrival he drove as slowly as he could without Chichi noticing.

***

Sparring today was an exercise in keeping ki suppressed, which was extremely taxing when fighting for your life. Piccolo stressed how important it was to control your energy, to not let it burst out with angry tirades but to pull it up only when needed. To learn where the energy reserves were and how to pull them forth. To control them, not let them control you. 

Gohan blocked everything Piccolo threw at him, their speed too fast to be seen by any humans that might've been passing by below. Piccolo smirked, ramping up the speed as Gohan seemed to be blocking without even fully concentrating. “Pay attention, boy!” Piccolo yelled, hitting him in the neck as Gohan mentally tripped. Gohan yelled, lunging at Piccolo, growling shouts ripping through the air between them as they collided again and again. Gohan charged at him, changing directions at the last moment and grabbing him from behind. Piccolo flipped them over and plunged towards the earth. Gohan couldn't change their direction without releasing more ki than the set level for the lesson so he turned just slightly and braced for the impact as they both crashed into the earth, sharing the shock equally. As the dust settled, Piccolo stood up shakily, wiping dirt from his eyes. Gohan stood as well, blood trailing down his naked arms and chest, superficial wounds. 

“Good!” Piccolo barked. “You suppressed your ki well for the first lesson. We'll do it again tomorrow and keep it yet lower.” 

“Hai,” Gohan agreed, rising into the air to fly towards their meditation spot, knowing Piccolo would follow. They flew next to each other in comfortable silence, each going over the fight in their head; where they should have blocked or attacked instead, new moves to try next time. 

As they landed, Gohan jumped onto Piccolo, grabbing his face and sucking hard on his lip, ripping off the heavy turban and shoulder pads, the purple shirt of the gi soon following. Energies ran high after sparring, especially after a session with suppressed ki's. Gohan floated up in front of him to lick an antenna, sucking it into his mouth, tonguing the delicate appendage. Piccolo moaned, shivering as he gripped the boy's shoulders, leaning in to bite his neck. Gohan was amazed at how sensitive he was in so many different places. And Gohan was the only one who got to see him like this, the only one who knew where to touch the warrior to make him turn into quivering jelly. Piccolo's hands ran up and down the boy's sides, clutching his buttocks in his large hands, clawing his skin, puncturing it slightly. Gohan moaned, thrusting into Piccolo's chest, his ki flickering. 

“Control, Gohan,” Piccolo warned, sweeping his tongue into Gohan's ear, licking the outside and pinching the lobe with his fangs. 

“Y-yes, sensei,” Gohan stilled, concentrating for a moment. Piccolo waited patiently, caressing the boy's back as he sat, lowering them onto the ground. Gohan's eyes opened and he smiled, pushing Piccolo down onto the grass. Licking all over his chest, smacking his lips at the sweet-tartness. His hands roamed lower, down over Piccolo's thighs, brushing over the pink patch of skin between his legs and up again to the muscles of his abdomen which jumped under his fingers. Gohan sat on Piccolo's hips, his penis stiff already, he rubbed himself against Piccolo's plant-veined skin, ridges catching on the sensitive skin of his erection. Piccolo's hands ran up and down Gohan's sides, caressing and gripping him, sensations of battle-calloused skin and sharp claws contrasting and blending together. Gohan pressed Piccolo's legs together and thrust his penis between his thighs, slick with the slippery, sweet sweat his skin oozed when aroused. Piccolo held his legs together as the boy thrust between them, humming encouragingly, he smoothed the dark hair away from his flushed face. Gohan panted, strong arms planted on the ground next to Piccolo's hips. A slow purple blush spread over Piccolo's cheeks and ears as pleasure built faintly between his legs where Gohan continued to rub. Piccolo rocked his hips up, opening his legs slightly. Gohan gasped as his penis touched a small, wet slit, the tip popping in and out again as he thrusted. 

“Ugh, Gohan...” Piccolo moaned deeply. Gohan stopped thrusting for a moment, pulling back to inspect the swollen, fuschia-stained patch of skin. A small opening had appeared, oozing a similar liquid to what came out of Piccolo's mouth. Gohan touched his fingers against it, dipping them into the slime. Piccolo's abs rose and fell and he breathed deeply, eyes fluttering open to watch Gohan's exploration. His legs fell apart and Gohan situated himself, kneeling between them. Gohan's small fingers spread the lubrication around, pulling the lips apart gently to inspect it closer. It actually looked very similar to human female anatomy, except there was no vaginal entrance, just an urethral tract and a small bump above that, which the slick was oozing from. Piccolo panted, shivering a little as Gohan's face moved closer, his breath stimulating the wet skin. Piccolo smelled like fresh water and earthy leaves in autumn, heavy pink flesh shining like apples. Gohan put his slick-coated fingers to his own lips, tasting the shiny mucus. Sweet and earthy on his tongue, he breathed deeply, filling his lungs with Piccolo's scent. Piccolo watched him, large hand resting on Gohan's head, touching his face and neck. Gohan studied Piccolo's face carefully as he stroked his long, muscular legs. 

“Piccolo-san, can I...?” Gohan trailed off, breath catching as Piccolo's hips rolled with Gohan's fingers stroking the slick opening between his thighs. 

“Do whatever you want,”Piccolo growled, eyes shut. “I won't break.”

Gohan leaned down to kiss his stomach and Piccolo ran a hand through his hair. “You don't have to ask, Gohan. Do whatever comes into your mind.”

Gohan nodded then lowered his face in between Piccolo's legs, swiping his tongue over the slick, engorged skin. Piccolo moaned, opening his legs wider and throwing his head back, neck arching. One hand still gripping Gohan's hair, the other in the grass, claws ripping the earth. Gohan's tongue darted out again and Piccolo moaned louder, hips rolling up to meet the caress. Gohan used his hands to hold Piccolo's thighs open as they tensed against him, pushing and groaning as Gohan's tongue explored him. Touching a particularly sensitive spot, Piccolo gasped loudly, ki rising slightly before managing to suppress it again. Gohan noticed the slip in control and teased the soft spot, firming his tongue and thrusting against the node which swelled under his attention. Gohan moved his shoulders in between Piccolo's legs, letting his thighs grip him. Piccolo's hips thrust up more quickly now and Gohan's hands gripped the backs of his legs. He sucked a little on the spot, pressing his face in closer, sinking into the sweet smelling flesh. 

“God, Gohan...” Piccolo growled out gutturally as mucus spilled from his mouth, colors flashed in front of his eyes. Energy actually crackled between his antenna. “God, w-what...?”

Gohan twirled his tongue in circle motions, moving up and down Piccolo's slit, thrusting against the node with every pass. Piccolo gripped his head, claws drawing pinpricks of blood from his skin. “Gohan, uggghhh...” Piccolo groaned, his thighs tensing against Gohan's shoulders. Fluid rushed out onto Gohan's tongue and over his face, the node swelling even larger, becoming suddenly too sensitive. Piccolo pulled Gohan up to rest on his chest as he breathed heavily, shuddering as powerful waves crashed within him. Mucus covered Gohan's face, dripping from his chin. Gohan kissed Piccolo, smearing it over his mouth. Piccolo gasped, breathing heavily through the kiss, sweat dripping into his eyes as he shivered on the ground. He felt weaker than he had ever felt before, unsure if he liked the feeling. But Gohan's reassuring warmth covered his chest as he gasped for breath, spitting out excess mucus. He felt more complete than he'd ever felt before. 

Gohan watched his mentor shiver as the overwhelming sensations coursed through his body, still tense underneath Gohan. Gohan petted his neck, the swollen glands making it even thicker than normal. Piccolo shook beneath him, moaning his name. 

Piccolo slowly became aware that Gohan was thrusting against his stomach; small, undemanding motions. As Piccolo came back to himself he checked their ki levels then flipped them over to hover above the boy's growing body. Gohan's erect penis bobbed as he thrust into the air. Piccolo kneeled over him, Gohan's hands coming up to embrace him. Piccolo kissed the boy's still slimy mouth and touched his slippery slit against Gohan's erection, rolling his hips against him. Gohan gasped, eyes wide. “Piccolo-san!” Gohan thrust against him, penis slipping back and forth over the slick opening. Piccolo shook as the boy's erection rubbed against the swollen node, sensations rolling through him and crashing together in a fury. Their hips moved in a frantic rhythm, Gohan's hands gripping Piccolo's sides. Clear mucus covered most of Gohan's belly and thighs, aiding their motions. Gohan leaned forward to bite at Piccolo's neck, marring the smooth green skin. “Gohan, ugh god...” The head of Gohan's erection bumped again and again on the sensitive node, Piccolo struggling to keep his ki low as his heart rate increased. Piccolo moved his hips up and thrust down instead of back and forth and Gohan gasped as his penis slid into grasping wet heat. 

Piccolo stilled his hips as pleasure exploded in his brain, his vision whitened. Gohan's penis had slid into an opening hidden behind the stimulated node, his erection just small enough to fit, stretching open the purple, membrane walls. Gohan's breathing was heavy and fast, eyes widening before sliding shut as he groaned loudly, his hips stuttering up as he thrusted. Piccolo leaned back, shifting his weight and planting a hand on the ground behind him, relaxing into the new position, his entire pelvic area burned with ecstasy as he bobbed his hips up and down on Gohan's pistoning shaft.

Gohan gripped Piccolo's thighs, his hips snapping up into his mentor, wet skin slapping against skin, the noises and feelings making Gohan see stars. “Piccolo-san, please, ugh god...” Tears streamed down his face, overwhelmed with the sensations. Piccolo caressed his face, Gohan clutched at his large hand as he wiped the tears away with a green thumb. “Gohan, stay with me. The longer you wait for release the higher it will be.” Sweat dripped down Gohan's face and he screwed his eyes shut, drawing deep shuddering breaths. Piccolo kissed him, sweeping his tongue into his mouth, touching Gohan's hesitatingly. 

Piccolo stilled, suddenly sensing a ki approaching them. “Fuck,' Piccolo swore, pulling away from Gohan and standing on shaking legs. Gohan cried out at the loss, not yet aware as to why the ecstasy had stopped so abruptly. 

“Gohan, get up quickly, someone is coming.” Gohan's chest heaved, so close to a climax his penis twitched and throbbed, bright red and swollen. Piccolo beamed clothes onto them both, but could do nothing for the bite marks and mucus still covering them. 

A car zoomed in above them and Chichi flung herself out of the vehicle before it parked, wind rushing through her clothes and hair as she landed with a boom. As she straightened before them, a consuming fire flickered out of her eyes, her teeth bared in furious anger she ran at Piccolo, shoving him in the shoulders. He moved back a step, legs still unsteady from the exertions and taken off guard by her sudden rush. 

“I SAW what you were doing to him!” She screamed in his face. “You-you, MONSTER!” Spit flew from her mouth, her face bright red, eyes popping. She punched him in the face but the blow didn't seem to have any effect. “You perverted FREAK! I trusted you to take care of my BABY! And you-you, CHILD MOLESTER, raping a little boy!” 

Piccolo didn't move or speak, glaring at the woman. 

Gohan seethed, hands clenched at his sides. “Okaasan!” 

Chichi turned to look at him like she hadn't seen him before. Anger still burned in her eyes, accusatory, staring above Gohan's head instead of at his face, which was covered in... something unmentionable. “Gohan-chan, you are never to return here. I will never hear this monster's name again because you will never speak it, do you understand? All these Nameks are bad influences, Gohan-chan, especially this one,” she spat at Piccolo's feet, hands on her hips. 

Gohan raged. “NO! You can't do that! If I don't have Piccolo-san I won't be able to train and become stronger for when the world needs me!”

“FUCK the world!” Chichi screamed, slapping her child across the face. “This freakshow took advantage of you in the most evil way POSSIBLE!”

Gohan grabbed his face, struggling not to hit her back. “He's not evil and he didn't take advantage of me! I wanted it. All of it. He never forced me to do anything, Okaasan. We've bonded, I chose it and I belong to him.” Gohan spoke quietly, a dangerous edge in his voice. Chichi didn't notice.

“What? WHAT? You BELONG to him?! Meaning he can rape you whenever he's horny??” her eyes bugged out, rolling back into her head as she swooned. Krilling caught her collapsing form. She came back to herself after a few seconds, standing back up, swaying on her feet. “How long?” she turned towards Piccolo. Hands searching her pockets for a kitchen knife to stab him with. She'd stick it through his chest and watch as the blood pooled around her feet, elation in her eyes as the life left his. He'd never be able to touch her baby again. 

Piccolo grunted. 

“How LONG?” she demanded, her face thrust into Piccolo's, teeth snapping. 

Gohan spoke. “Since after I got the dragon balls on Namek to wish Piccolo back to life. After we defeated Freeza...”

Chichi's vision went dark. Gohan, so young... She wretched, the food from lunch coming up and spilling onto the ground. Piccolo's lip curled in disgust. 

“Insufferable woman, don't you even know your own child? He hasn't been innocent since his father died right before his eyes. The responsibility that was thrust upon him then forced him to grow up quickly and it is not either of our faults that you are so much in denial you fail to realize that fact even several years later.”

She ignored him, turning back to Krillin and the car. “Come, Gohan-chan, you can't stay here anymore. You'll go back home and focus entirely on your studies now.” 

Gohan didn't move, eyes darting to Piccolo who stood like a stone, arms crossed over his chest, face shuttered.

Chichi turned back when she realized no footsteps followed behind hers. “Gohan-chan,” she threatened, bearing her teeth. 

Gohan's fists trembled at his sides, his feet planted firmly in the ground, his head bowed. “I-I'm staying here, Okaasa. I won't leave Piccolo-san. I need training and we're bonded now.” Gohan sniffed, tears dripping from his face and onto the ground. He looked up at her, fierceness in his eyes. “I won't leave him.” 

Chichi scowled, looking back and forth between them, disgust clouding her pretty features. “Then you are not welcome in my house.” She turned on her heel and jumped back into the car. Krillin looked helplessly between the three of them, choking on the few words he attempted to stutter, shoulders slumping as he admitted defeat and turned back to his car. “Shit,” he muttered. He prayed to God she never found out that he had already known what was going on. Oh God...

Chichi sobbed all the way back to her broken home. 

***

Gohan collapsed into the dirt. Hugging himself and crying, violent sobs wracked him, his shoulders shaking and snot dripping out of his nose and over his face. Piccolo quickly swept him up into his arms, walking down to the water to wash them clean. 

How humiliating. The woman said she saw... he tried not to think about it. Holding the child in his arms he lowered them gently into the warm water, touching Gohan tenderly while he sobbed. Slowly the boy's breathing evened out and the sobs reduced to sniveling. “Gohan,” Piccolo crouched in the water, pressing his forehead against the boy's, antenna framing his face “You are very brave.” Gohan looked up at Piccolo-san with watery eyes. “You did nothing wrong. Nor did I.” Piccolo brushed the wet hair off of Gohan's forehead. “There's nothing unnatural between us. Sex and intimacy are universal needs for species' survival, just like eating and sleeping.”

Gohan hugged Piccolo to him, floating in the water. “You don't sleep, Piccolo-san.”

Piccolo chuckled. “Well, meditation then.”

Tears continued to stream from Gohan's eyes and Piccolo sighed. “Your mother will miss you. If you want to return home I doubt she will refuse you.”

Gohan sniveled, shaking his head adamantly. “I'm BONDED with you, Piccolo-san! What I said to her is true! I would never leave you. You are mine too, I have to stay here to protect you now.”

Piccolo held him closer, head bowed and hands covering him protectively.

***

Goku returned from shopping in the city, arms full of packages for his wife Chichi. Shopping was harder than sparring against Piccolo and Gohan but he didn't argue since she was still dealing with the loss of her child. Goku sighed, frustrated. If she wouldn't be so angry she could at least go see Gohan sometimes but even that she refused. No smoke rose from the chimney and he pushed open the door with a feeling of apprehension building. Chichi sat at the kitchen table, head down, sobbing into the wood, Krillin patting her on the back with a look of fear on his face. Goku dropped the bags on the floor and rushed to her side. “Chichi!”

Chichi looked up at him, her makeup smeared around her bloodshot eyes and face twisted in agony. Goku looked to Krillin. “What happened?!”

Krillin shook his head, too frightened to speak. 

Goku looked back to his sobbing wife, understanding blossoming over his features as he suddenly realized why she would send him into the city by himself. His eyes narrowed. “Chichi, did you go to them?” She continued to sob into her arms. Goku grabbed her shoulders and shook. “Chichi! What did you say to them?”

Chichi scowled, looking up at him, hatred in her eyes. “Did you know? Did you know what they were DOING? Piccolo, Piccolo was... he was...” she erupted into furious tears again, tearing her hair out by the roots. Goku grabbed her arms, holding her tightly so she couldn't hurt herself further. Goku pulled a chair up close to her, opening his arms and enfolding her in his embrace, he stroked her hair as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

“They love each other, Chichi. We can't stand in the way of that.” 

Chichi laughed hollowly. Goku shuddered at the eerie sound.

“Gohan made this decision. If we don't respect it we'll be pushing him away. We would fail him. He is our son and he loves Piccolo. We have to accept that and give them both our respect.”

Chichi pulled back, looking at Goku with tear-stained, fearful eyes. “How do you know?” her voice broke with emotion. “How can you be sure he's not hurting my baby? What they were doing... it's disgusting,” she crumpled again in his arms. 

Goku sighed. “Chichi... it's not. Love is never wrong. We met when we were young. Do you remember? We were very young and you decided then and there you would marry me. Have you changed since then? Did you suddenly believe you were too rash and you never really loved me?”

Chichi blinked, head buried in his broad chest. “Only when you're being an idiot.”

Goku smiled, kissing her wet face. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away, straightening her hair. Goku held her hand. “We are the same then as we are now. The only thing we've gained is more years and experience but in essence we are the same. Gohan knows who he is and what he wants. He's been through enough to make decisions better than I could now. You know he's smarter than me, smarter than both of us. If it wasn't for Gohan, Piccolo would still be evil, would still want to kill me.”

Chichi's stomach continued to churn, nauseated at the images flashing through her mind. “But, Goku, the things he was doing... Gohan-- Gohan was pinned underneath him and--”

Goku shook his head. “Piccolo wouldn't hurt Gohan. Whatever they were doing was consensual. Why did you sneak up on them?” 

Chichi scowled. “I wanted to see my SON. How was I supposed to know they'd be doing THAT out in the open for everyone to see?” Her voice rose in outrage.

“Chichi,” Goku scolded, “that's where they live. No one goes out there but me to train with them and I had already told them I wasn't coming today so they thought they had privacy.”

“So I have to ask PERMISSION to see my son now? He's a CHILD! I am his MOTHER!”

Goku nodded, “Yes, we do. Piccolo's actually very young too, he was born only a few years before Gohan.”

“BULLSHIT!” Chichi stood angrily, chair clattering to the floor as she pushed it over. “I will never accept this!” She shouted. “It is immoral and depraved! Gohan will turn into a wild monkey, having sex all over the forest with a fucking monster sticking his tongue down my baby's throat!” Her fist slammed down on the table, Goku jumped back as it cracked in two, splinters flying.

Her eyes burned with a vengeful fire. “Fix this, Goku.”

Goku watched her leave the room, helplessly. He slumped in the chair next to the pieces of the broken table, falling into silence. 

Krillin winced, awkwardly placing a hand on Goku's back. “She'll calm down eventually, Goku. It was shocking, to say the least. I knew they were intimate but I never expected... It was the worst possible timing, probably somehow my fault.”

Goku's eyes focused on him briefly. “It's not your fault, Krillin but I hope you're right, for everyone's sake.”

Krillin pulled up a chair, holding Goku's hand reassuringly until the light left and they sat together in the dark.

***

Chichi couldn't sleep from then on. Whether Goku slept beside her or not, it made no difference. Night after night she lay in the dark, waiting for sleep to come. After several weeks exhaustion claimed her but it was never restful. Her dreams dark and oppressive and filled with evil green smiles and sharp, white fangs. She chased Gohan in the dark, his little monkey tail disappearing around corners and she cried out in fear as he ran towards the oppressive evil presence. The worst nights were when she dreamed of her son's body crushed beneath the green monster's, its mouth open impossibly wide, rows and rows of razor sharp teeth ripping her child to shreds as she stood by frozen, screaming silently till her throat gave out and she woke up crying, blood underneath her fingernails. 

***


	7. Lightning

Piccolo loomed over Gohan's body as he lay in the grass, Piccolo on his knees, hands planted on either side of Gohan's shoulders. Gohan reached his arms up to pull Piccolo down to him, kissing his face and giggling softly. He smiled brightly as happy tears tingled in his eyes. “Piccolo-san...” Gohan's hands traced the contours of his face.

“Gohan,” Piccolo rubbed his face against the child's hand, leaning down farther, elbows bent and pointing towards the sky. He kissed the child's neck, blowing air over his ears and laughing deep and quiet as he squirmed beneath him. 

“Piccolo-san, can we always be like this?” Gohan touched his fingers to Piccolo's mouth, covering his lips, he felt the tipped fangs slide out over green flesh.

Piccolo nipped his hand, swiping his tongue over the child's palm. “This is our future, for as long as you want it.”

Gohan wiped the slime on Piccolo's naked chest, cupping his pectoral muscles, stroking the vibrant green color which never seemed to fade. Piccolo's black eyes were clear. Despite their dark color Gohan could see down into the iris, ridges and valleys as deep as the moon's, flecked with gold and red.

“Forever,” Gohan insisted, fingers grasping the firm muscles of Piccolo's neck. “You're mine now, right? Can I tell everyone?” Gohan whispered excitedly.

Piccolo brushed his lips over Gohan's small mouth and the child's hand came up to hold his jaw. “Yes.” Piccolo pressed his forehead against the boy's, antennae kissing his eyelids, he spread a broad hand over Gohan's abdomen, touching his stomach, filling him with happy warmth. “I serve only you. I am yours.”

Gohan sat up, pushing Piccolo gently onto his back and crawling up onto his stomach, pressing his small hands into the pink muscles and kneading. 

“You're very special, Piccolo-san. You're my bestest one.” Piccolo's hand cupped Gohan's rump, rubbing his thumbs along the folds of the fabric. His eyes grew distant and Gohan scooted up his chest to press his forehead against his.

“Piccolo-san is like a lost, buried treasure chest. No one knew you were there till I found you with my secret map.” Piccolo's hand slipped up the back of his shirt to caress his skin in slow circles. “I slayed the dragon and rescued you.” Tears fell down Gohan's face, big wet splashes onto Piccolo's cheeks and lips. “You died,” Gohan hiccuped. “Don't die again, Piccolo-san,” Gohan pleaded around tears, scrubbing at his face.

Piccolo sat up, catching him in his arms. He tenderly wiped away the boy's tears, salt water glistening on his talons. “I will live as long as you need me, Gohan.” 

Gohan nodded, hugging his large bicep. “I hope Otosaan comes to train with us today.”

“Son won't stay away for long. It's what he lives for.” Piccolo held the child's hand and kissed his pink cheeks. “Shall we begin?” He smiled as Gohan's fingers curled around his thumb, gripping tightly.

***

Goku couldn't stand it anymore. The rift between them continued to grow larger and larger every day and the tension was unbearable. When they weren't yelling at each other they weren't talking at all. He didn't know how to explain this to Chichi any more than he'd already done. If she was ever going to understand WHY her son was happily betrothed to a monster she was going to have to SEE it. Goku planned for a time in the day he knew Piccolo and Gohan would be sparring, waiting for his arrival. He grabbed Chichi and flew off towards their location. She struggled upon realizing where they were headed but didn't offer much resistance as it was dwarfed by her fear of the heights below. Goku suppressed his ki as low as possible and slowed his flight, landing amidst a grove of trees. White blossom petals floated through the air and sunlight streamed through thick foliage, illuminating the clearing in a yellow-green light. Chichi gasped despite her dark mood, gushing at the beauty of the scene. Birds chirped and rabbits frolicked through the clover flowers, bumblebees humming, flying heavy with pollen swollen legs. She hugged Goku's arm, sighing happily at his side. Romantic scenes like this with her husband were exceedingly rare. He smiled at her, gesturing to follow him quietly. He took her hand and began walking towards the familiar ki signatures of his son and Piccolo Daimao Jr.

Chichi's eyes widened in apprehension but she allowed Goku to lead her to the edge of the grove. She began to see movement flashing in the sky over the clearing they neared with every step. Gohan and Piccolo sparred above them, movement flashing almost too quickly to see. She gasped at how fast they moved, hand coming up to cover her mouth. As the minutes ticked on she realized how practiced and precise their movements were, how they responded to each other, ducking and blocking, throwing blows and blasts. Still, all this fighting was such a waste of time, Gohan-chan's studies were slipping behind. Knowing he preferred such a violent and delinquent pastime was shameful! 

Goku squeezed her hand, creeping closer to the edge of the trees, staying in the shadows. After several minutes, Gohan and Piccolo's movements began to slow and she could see them more clearly. Blood spattered skin glistened, a mixture of red and purple and sweat, covered in scratches and bruises, Gohan's wild hair stood out in all different directions. Chichi reached her hand out, her baby looked so beaten and weary. Goku gently held her back, shaking his head, touching a finger to his lips. She blinked and turned back, watching silently as Gohan floated near to Piccolo. The demon's monstrously huge arms opened instantly, enveloping the child and stroking his hair with shining, black claws. She started, slack-jawed and speechless, at such an open display of affection. She shivered, envisioning the sharp talons ripping into her baby's tender scalp. Gohan nuzzled Piccolo's neck, hugging him and smiling brightly. Piccolo held him to his chest, eyes closed and expression soft, almost doting. Such a bizarre expression for a demon. Chichi's mind swirled in chaotic confusion. The green-skinned nightmare apparition floated close to the ground, stopping several feet above the earth, crossing his legs mid-air and cradling her child. Gohan kissed his large, fanged mouth, touching his face and saying something. Piccolo nodded, holding his face close, tipping the child's chin up and kissing him fully. Slimy, thick, purple tongue parting his lips and pressing in, his too-small mouth unable to allow much of the slug-like organ inside. Piccolo guided Gohan's head, tilting him back. Hair falling away from his face, he reached up to cup Piccolo's cheeks, small arms stretching up, he pressed his body closer. 

Chichi looked away, stomach turning violently as she clenched her eyes shut. Goku touched her shoulder gently. “Chichi, watch...”

Her eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to open them again. She watched as her child (her BABY) shared such open affection and love with a monster. Piccolo's feet touched the ground as he stood and walked to the banks of the stream, cradling Gohan all the while until they began to undress. Gohan writhed and giggled as they splashed into the water, Piccolo washed him gently and Gohan insisted he help wash Piccolo too. Gohan clambered onto Piccolo's broad back, throwing his arms around his neck from behind and kissing his pointed ears. A sob wracked Chichi's body and she collapsed at Goku's side. He caught her, petting her hair. 

“See, Chichi? Do you understand? They LOVE each other,” Goku pleaded. “This is important for both of them. They NEED this.” 

Chichi wiped her face, standing straighter. “Gohan is barely past infancy. Why is he here doing something so adult with a demon clansmen? This is WRONG,” she hissed, her face twisted in panicked confusion. 

“Chichi...” Goku looked between her and the two lovers in the stream. “Piccolo isn't hurting him. He's teaching him how to become a man and a warrior.”

“He doesn't WANT to become a warrior! He wants to be a scholar!” She screeched. Goku quickly covered her mouth, shushing her.

“Chichi, calm down!” 

***

Piccolo's ears twitched, shoulders tensing. Gohan looked up at him questioningly. “What's wrong, Piccolo-san?” 

Piccolo stood up, water cascading down his naked body. Gohan stood as well. “I heard a voice raised in anger.” 

They quickly dried off and Piccolo beamed clothes onto them, Gohan hurriedly tying his hair back with a strip of cloth. “Should we go look?” 

Piccolo remained still, listening for any other sounds. “No, I hear nothing else. Let us quiet our minds.”

Gohan nodded, rising into the air, folding his legs beneath him and resting the back of his hands on his open knees, palms up. Piccolo rose in front of him, mirroring his posture, allowing a few inches between their crossed legs. Gohan breathed deeply, focusing on the sound of Piccolo's breathing and matching the length of his inhale and exhale. His eyes slid shut as he focused on the stars above him, tracing their patterns in his mind, the patterns he'd studied for many months while he was alone in the wilderness. He could feel Piccolo's mind pressed next to his, a warm tingling representing his consciousness. Gohan inhaled, mentally sending waves of peace and pleasure towards him, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Piccolo's mind opened, touching him, oppressive but not crushingly so, different from the time on Namek. Gohan let the bliss of the mental union wash over him, he could see all of Piccolo at once. His short childhood, the strong yearning to bring destruction to the planet, to unleash the pain in his heart onto the world and ease the turmoil within him, the tournament battle with his father and the first act of kindness he'd experienced in his life coming from his rival, the subsequent years of isolation and meditation and the slow realization that his mind and existence were remnants of an unbalanced man long gone. 

Gohan exhaled. The air around them began to warm, stirring gently. Gohan felt echoes of his presence in Piccolo's mind. So large was his influence on Piccolo's character that he resided there, in his heart. Opening his mind to Piccolo was like opening his mind to himself, it was as easy as breathing. 

Piccolo inhaled and the chambers of his royal purple heart peeled open as the child crawled inside. Painful at first, Piccolo held his breath, chest swollen and overfull. Gohan's mind opened before his and he exhaled, touching his soul with searing heat. The boy's brightness claimed him, binding his hands and granting him wings. His enlarged heart pulsed in time with Gohan's shining light, a deep, throbbing ache in his chest, burning as he inhaled. He could see Gohan's short but full childhood, his loving parents, the books, the food, the warm bed, the toys, his father's sudden death, Piccolo's entrance into his life, his profound love for him and the sudden loss when he died at the hands of the Saiyans. Gohan's maturation and struggle to find the lost Dragon Balls on their journey to Namek and claim Piccolo's soul from the other world, back to Gohan's side where it belonged. After all, Gohan had not yet given him permission to leave. Many ages seemed to pass as he waited in purgatory on King Kai's star believing completely that Gohan would not fail. Piccolo exhaled. 

A faint glow built around them, surrounding both their bodies. Shades of blue and gold mixing together. Their chests rose and fell in time together, fingers touching across the space between their knees. Losing their consciousness in one another, forgetting where one began and the other ended. Gohan, born from an egg all alone on a strange planet and Piccolo, falling out of a torn and screaming mother into a waiting pair of strong arms and a soft crib. Gohan trained young Piccolo for many months, only to die at the hands of the demon-clan Namekians. Piccolo, unable to accept his mentor's fate, left his family to find a way to bring Gohan back to life on planet Vegeta... Eventually, all memories faded into black and stars. Gohan the Namekian touched the small, twinkling lights, falling into a collapsing star and passing through a black hole. He was no longer alone. He was now all and everything. Every element in existence pulsed pleasantly through his mind, singing in lightwaves, bouncing gently against him. His soul hummed and the lights vibrated, colors mutating brilliantly. Piccolo the Earth-born Saiyan lost himself in wonder, in the knowing, the consciousness of everything. Where once there was one, now was infinity, bliss and faith. Doubt and worry became simply a distant memory, the knowing of what used to be, fading swiftly. 

Gohan could hear a running stream in both his ears and Piccolo's, feel the wind on his skin and the Namekian's, feel breath fill four lungs, four hands touching and two hearts beating. Gohan smiled and Piccolo's mouth moved. He stretched his arm forward and Piccolo's met his.

***  
Piccolo held Gohan in his lap, stroking his forehead as he slept. He had felt Goku's ki. No matter how low Son tried to suppress it, it was still larger than anything else around. Piccolo didn't mention this to Gohan since he wasn't sure what Goku was up to at first. But then he heard the sobs of the boy's mother, the two of them speaking in low voices and Piccolo knew. The woman needed proof. He ignored their presence, trusting Son to finish whatever he had started and they left soon enough. The moon began to rise and Gohan's eyes grew heavy, following the last glow of the sun down the hill. He snuggled into Piccolo's side, wrapped in his cape. After a few minutes Piccolo pulled him into his lap, Gohan's body limp and pliant like a doll's. His warmth was reassuring, Piccolo found it easier to relax and still his mind with him there. He had always assumed the opposite would be true. Stars appeared in the sky, brightening slowly, millions of points of white fire reflected in his dark eyes. His hand rested on Gohan's stomach, Gohan's hand wrapped around one of his fingers. He could see in his mind flashes of images from Gohan's dreams. Nonsensical stories of dinosaurs, his mother, his father and school books. Some nights the scenes were dark and hopeless, planets decaying beneath his feet, blood spatters and broken bodies twisted and unmoving. Gohan would twitch and whine, reaching for him. When he felt those dreams coming through the strengthening link between their minds he spoke to him gently, leaning down to Gohan's ear, placing his hand on his heart and petting him gently until he calmed. Gohan sighed, shifting in his lap, head cushioned on the soft, firm flesh of his thigh.

***

The trek back home was long and subdued. Each time Goku looked to Chichi she was deeply lost in thought, concern still fluttering over her young brow. She stumbled over roots and rocks and Goku moved to help her but she pushed him away, muttering absently. He kept his distance, watching her closely from the corners of his eyes. 

“So, I'll never have grandchildren?” Chichi's voice wavered, hard around the edges. 

Goku started, looking over at her in surprise. “Well, Piccolo can lay eggs...”

“Goku-sa!” Chichi rebuked him, looking horrified. “That's not what I meant. Gohan-chan will never marry a girl and give me the perfect wedding and have grandbabies with baby showers and afternoons shopping with my daughter-in-law, teaching her how to cook the way Gohan-chan likes and how to change a diaper and feed a baby and have another little Gohan-chan to hold in my arms and spoil with cookies and cake,” she sniffled dangerously, her voice steadily rising in pitch. “It's not fair!” She stomped her foot and the trees surrounding them shook with the force, a few green leaves fluttered to the ground. 

“We can't choose who our children will be or where their lives will lead.” Goku looked at her sadly, sympathy in his eyes.

She shook her head and continued walking. Goku followed slowly in her wake, brows furrowed. His face brightened as he suddenly thought of an idea. “Chichi!” he grabbed her hand, facing her with a smile. “We could try for another one...” he brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she looked up at him.

“Goku-sa!” She pushed at his chest as he leaned in to kiss her. He stopped just before tasting her lips. 

“Cha think?” he grinned, winking at her. She blushed and tipped her head up to kiss him. “Well, I suppose... But I'm not giving up on Gohan-chan!”

Goku held her hand and pulled her in the direction of their home. “No, course we won't.” She fell silent by his side, her expression a little lighter and her shoulders less tense. “But he'll be fine. We don't have to worry about Gohan-chan, he couldn't be safer.” He squeezed her hand and she followed him into the dark. 

***

“Gohan, pay attention!” 

A shout from behind made Gohan turn and look, one of Piccolo's clones distracting him just enough to land a blow to his exposed side.

“Ugh!” Gohan grunting in indignation, kicking out at the clone who grinned and grabbed his foot, pulling him closer to hit him with the side of his hand. Gohan blocked the blow, twisting and flying up, pulling his leg free he punched another Piccolo in the side, sweeping his legs out from under him. Two clones rushed him from the left, at the last minute one flew up and the other flew down. Gohan couldn't keep them both in his vision and flew a few feet to the left while turning his head, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of them. The one he'd punched had already righted himself and quickly grabbed Gohan from behind, smirking and holding him rigidly against his chest. Purple tongue lashed out and licked his ear, slime coating the shell and Gohan shuddered, struggling against the urge to shut his eyes. The other two clones rushed him and punched him in the stomach. Gohan coughed out blood. Sparks burned in his eyes, pupils flashing sky blue as he raged against the clone restraining him. Lightning crackled around them and Piccolo's eyes widened before he smiled triumphantly, holding Gohan yet tighter as the wind picked up, whipping dirt and leaves against them. The clones blasted Gohan from several feet away, dodging sporadic, rapid strikes of lightning bolts. Gohan's body began to shake violently and Piccolo fought to hold him. Electricity ran over his skin, shocking against Piccolo's chest, Gohan suddenly threw him off with a concentrated blast. Piccolo flew back several feet then shook himself, clearing his vision, he looked back to Gohan. A golden aura surrounded him and his eyes glowed blue, his hair stood on end, flickering yellow.

“YES!” Piccolo barked, fangs exposed and mouth open wide as he cackled up at the darkening sky. Gohan screamed, muscles bulging under his clothing, ripping as the golden fire pulsed through his veins and burst out the pores of his skin. Gohan blasted the clones with an enormous surge of ki and both fell to the ground, disappearing as they landed. Gohan turned to Piccolo, eyes burning with animalistic rage, all traces of recognition gone. Sweat dripped down Piccolo's face and into his eyes as he took deep breaths from his diaphram, forming a concentration mudra, fingertips pressed together, steepled in front of his chest. 

“Gohan! Look at me!” he yelled over the thunderous lightning. Gohan didn't respond, electricity lashing at him, slapping him in the face. A burn mark blossomed over his skin, purple and bubbling. Piccolo attempted to touch his mind to Gohan's but met a chaotic force. His mind recoiled instinctually before collecting itself and pushing forward cautiously. He felt Gohan's sentient mind tucked away behind the raging power, cut off as if it had entered a drugged unconsciousness. 'Gohan...' Piccolo touched him, mentally shaking him awake. His mind stirred sluggishly, having great difficulty focusing. 'Gohan, take control. This is your power. You can control this and bend it to your will. TAKE. CONTROL.' 

Gohan's mind focused slowly on his thoughts, responding positively, regaining lucidity. Piccolo closed the link till only a little of the chaos still touched him. Gohan's body struggled for a moment, hair flashing from gold to black, eyes shut tightly, body convulsing, curling in on itself. Piccolo kept the link open to anchor Gohan and aid him in his struggle. Suddenly he stopped shaking, blue eyes flying open, he straightened, long golden hair flowing behind him. He clenched his fist and smiled. Piccolo watched him closely. His eyes still seemed distant and hungry.

“Piccolo-san, are you ready?” Gohan questioned, voice steady with confidence. 

Piccolo nodded, wiping the sweat from his face. Gohan quickly appeared behind him and off to the side. Piccolo hadn't even had time to blink. He tensed, eyes widening. Gohan slipped a hand over Piccolo's neck, whispering in his ear. “I don't think you are.”

Piccolo twisted, punching the air where Gohan had just been. Gohan materialized next to him again, kicking him in the stomach and slamming his fists down into his back and he doubled over. Piccolo raged, spitting out blood, smearing it over his face as he wiped his mouth. He pushed out more ki, sensing Gohan's movements, too quick to follow with just his eyes. He whipped towards the approaching blur of movement, blocking Gohan's attack and pushing him back. Gohan lashed out, lightning ripping at his clothing. The remaining shreds hung off Piccolo as he dove and lunged, throwing in as many shots as he could while blocking Gohan's advances. Soon his lungs and muscles burned with the effort and Gohan barely seemed winded. Piccolo struggled to keep up with his heightened pace. Blood dripped into his eyes and he blinked rapidly, pushing out yet more ki to compensate for the visual loss. He felt Gohan approaching yet again and he blasted him with a beam cannon. Veins bulged in Piccolo's arms and legs, sinews of his neck straining as he matched Gohan's blows. Gohan's energy had become limitless. 

Gohan timed each blast, waiting until Piccolo had taken in enough breath before hitting him again. Placing each bolt of thunder at vulnerable spots on his body, burning holes in his clothing, on his skin, till only strips of cloth hung from him, no longer covering his body. Gohan ached to touch him, to do more than burn him from afar but hurting him felt almost as good as touching him so he continued until Piccolo could barely keep up any longer. Gohan could sense the end approaching, he was stronger than Piccolo now, with the long golden mane flowing down his back and shining energy bolts rolling off him in waves. Even his tail, wrapped tightly around his waist, had turned a deep golden color. It was hardly any effort at all to bend the Namekian and make him pant, push him to the brink of unconsciousness then pull back right before he fell, again and again. 

Piccolo wavered in the air, slumping forward, his head drooped heavily as he gasped. Gohan flew in close and Piccolo attempted to dodge, only to fall backwards into his arms. Gohan's hand pressed on the small of his back, he lifted him with ease, balancing his weight in one hand with no effort. If only he was larger, taller, he could... He shifted, clutching Piccolo's shoulder and pressing his head back, exposing his neck, running a finger tip over the soft skin, sending sparks running across the surface. Piccolo shivered, eyes long shut, barely awake any longer. His antennae twitched as energy sparked between them. Gohan kissed Piccolo's mouth, blue eyes flashing, he gripped Piccolo under his arms, pulling him up. Piccolo's eyes fluttered open and his hands came up to rest, shaking, on Gohan's back. Piccolo's mouth tasted like blood. Not tangy iron like humans but spicy, like cinnamon. Gohan met Piccolo's eyes.

“Do you like this? I like doing it to you.” Gohan licked his lips, tongue stained purple. Piccolo didn't reply. Gohan watched his lips swell from the pressure of the kiss. He had bruised him just by kissing him.

“You feel weak now, beneath me.” Gohan pressed a hand on Piccolo's chest, watching as bruises suddenly formed under his fingertips like dark flowers in a field of green. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Piccolo gasped, his breath shuddering. “No,” he rasped, clenching a fist in Gohan's golden hair and pulling. Gohan purred at the feeling. 

Piccolo growled, purple-tinged mucus dripped from the corners of his mouth and Gohan lapped at it with his tongue. “Hmmm, cinnamon apple...” Gohan licked his neck, dirt lining the creases of his glistening skin. Piccolo moaned weakly as Gohan lowered them to the ground, his eyes sliding shut.

“Stay awake,” Gohan commanded, spreading his hands over his blood splattered chest.

Piccolo groaned again, pain coursing through him. Gohan's fingers pressed into his chest, bruises forming underneath his hands, staining his beautiful green skin. Gohan ripped his own tattered clothing off, kneeling between Piccolo's spread legs. Gohan drew bruises on his thighs with his tongue. Piccolo's groans turned into whimpers as Gohan lifted his legs, not quite tall enough to rest them on his shoulders he pressed them open. Piccolo clawed the earth, eyes wide as he fought the black wave encroaching his vision. Gohan's hot erection pressed between his legs, hard and large, larger than normal against the soft, wet flesh. Piccolo rolled his hips weakly, hands grasping Gohan's shoulders. Gohan pressed against his legs, folding him, opening him. Gohan thrust against the oozing slit, breathing in the scent deeply, he ran his tongue across Piccolo's stomach, dark lines blossoming from the pressure. The tip of his enlarged erection slipped into the small hole between his legs and Gohan smirked, snapping his hips forward. Piccolo cried out, pupils dilated, bruises littering his body. Gohan paused, shaft buried deep in the swollen, pulsing tissue. Gohan's knees pressed into the earth as he pulled out and thrust back in, rolling his hips, holding Piccolo's legs tightly. Piccolo's body tensed, his head thrown back, neck arched, muscles straining, his tongue lolling out over white fangs. His eyes rolled back in his head as he panted, ragged breaths ripping through a narrowed passage, neck glands swollen with arousal. Gohan released his legs and they fell heavily to the ground, falling apart as Piccolo gasped beneath him. He moaned, nearing delirium as Gohan pulled his erection out. 

Gohan pressed his face between his legs, dragging his tongue over the walls of the slick opening, drinking him in, swallowing the oozing liquid in gulps. Piccolo shuddered, head throbbing with pain and arousal. Gohan grabbed his head, pulling him up and kissing him, transferring some of the liquid into his mouth. Tears collected at the corners of Piccolo's eyes. Gohan stood, shifting so he was sitting on his chest, hissing as he thrust deeply into Piccolo's mouth without warning. Long, golden mane of hair fell down his back and covered Piccolo's stomach, Gohan's tail pressed between Piccolo's legs. Gohan's blue eyes were void of pupils, that combined with the lascivious grin gave his expression a menacing quality. His dick slid in and out of Piccolo's mouth, larger now with the transformation, it touched the back of Piccolo's throat with each thrust, bumping against the swollen ovarian gland. Piccolo moaned, throat grasping at the head each time. Gohan's hair waved, moving with the pulsing electricity.

Gohan shuddered violently, hot seed spurting down Piccolo's throat, coating the thick lining. Sweat dripped from him, his hair and eyes darkening to black, his body shrinking slightly as the overused muscles returned to a state of rest. He collapsed on top of Piccolo, fully unconscious and breathing deeply. Piccolo swallowed, clearing his throat, and focused what energy he had left on healing enough internal bleeding to prevent a permanent state of unconsciouness before succumbing to the powerful wave pulling him down into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I wish I could work more on this, it takes such a long time for me to feel comfortable enough to pull it up, so hard to jump back into it after a draining work week. Why??!??!?


	8. Recovering

Gohan sniveled in the dark, not having bothered to light a fire, a comfort he didn't deserve. He had run, unable to face the reality of what he'd done to Piccolo-san the day before. When Gohan awoke, lying on top of him, he opened bleary eyes and was horrified at the bruises and blood smears coloring Piccolo's skin, marks Gohan had put there. Dried blood stained his mouth and between his legs, still unconscious and flinching with every breath. Gohan retched on the ground before blasting into the air, crying so heavily he could not see the direction he flew. He hated himself. He couldn't control the power within him and didn't deserve it or Piccolo's kindness. Gohan had taken a precious gift and defiled it, broken it and thrown it away. He would stay in the darkened cave until he died. It was best that way, he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

Soft padded footsteps coming from the entrance made Gohan look up. Mr. Saber Tooth had entered, staring at him cautiously. Gohan smiled weakly, shining face gleaming from the dull morning light filtering in through the cave's main passage. Saber-tooth came nearer, sniffing at him before turning about and laying down, his soft warm fur pressed against his side. Gohan reached out to run his fingers through the thick pelt, grasping handfuls. He pressed his face against the large cat, hugging him and sobbing fresh tears, lungs heaving as sorrow again overwhelmed his small body. A large, scratchy tongue swiped over his face and Gohan wiped the spit away, startled enough to giggle at the big cat. Gohan touched its cold, wet nose and it sneezed, shaking its head before standing and walking towards the entrance. Gohan watched as it turned towards him, waiting. He looked around the hollow room then stood, following the cat's swishing tail into the dawn-kissed clearing, Gohan's eyes squinting in the bright sunlight.

Water sparkled in streams as Gohan followed the cat for miles, pausing only when it jumped into a tree, pulling down a dead antelope, carrying it with ease in its mouth. Gohan continued to follow until they reached a small forested area on the edge of lake. The large-toothed lion disappeared into a hole in the brush, leaving the dead carcass outside the entrance. Gohan squatted close by, guarding its bounty. Soon he could hear mewling coming from inside the den and three small cubs stumbled into the light. Gohan smiled widely, gasping with delight as the cubs blinked and yawned, tripping over their own feet in a furry pile of adorableness.

Mother saber-tooth walked to the carcass, ripping it open and chomping on the meat, showing her cubs what to do. They followed, licking and biting with small, sharp teeth. Covered in blood, they eventually wandered away from the meal, bellies swollen, and mother bathed them with her tongue until the stains were gone. She stared at him, her tail swaying. He smiled, laughing softly and slowly approaching them in a crouched position. She watched him carefully as he let the pups smell him, reaching out to pet them and play with their little paws as they nipped his fingers. Gohan stood, petting her and thanking her for sharing her family with him. Tears fell from his eyes, splashing on her fur. She purred as he hugged her neck.

His hands shook as he flew back towards where he knew Piccolo-san would still be. He hoped he hadn't ruined it all.

***

Piccolo awoke slowly, confusion fogging his mind, thoughts slow to form through the purple mist of pain. He couldn't move much, muscles stiff and bones fractured in many places. His chest rose and fell slowly, deliberately. He flexed his fingers and toes, wrists, ankles and up, moving carefully, stretching every muscle and joint. Some of his reiki had returned and he healed himself a bit more, deeper in the muscles, enough to sit up with effort. Even blinking hurt. He looked down at himself. Bruises formed in the shape of Gohan's hands pressed his skin. Piccolo's chest filled with pride. Gohan's first attempt at handling Super Saiyan strength had not been horrible. Piccolo was alive and hadn't suffered anything that couldn't be fixed. A good lesson overall, but of course, improvement was required. He sensed for Gohan but did not feel him near. As soon as the boy returned they would study the event in detail. Piccolo stood on weak legs, flexing each group of muscles in his body, limbering himself before walking into the stream to wash away dried blood and dirt. He touched himself in the water, sore muscles relaxing under his fingertips. The painful throbbing between his legs had faded, aching now in a way that felt almost like...longing. Foggy memories filtered through a black haze, flickering into focus. Gohan's body growing large and thick, power coursing through him, energy licking Piccolo's skin with sparks of heat, pleasure. Piccolo's ears turned purple at the tips, spots of color on his cheeks. The ache between his legs continued to throb. He sighed, climbing out of the water and floating in the air, drying before beaming on his clothes, eyes shut as he meditated, waiting for Gohan's return.

***

Gohan touched down lightly near him, letting out an anxious sigh. Piccolo looked... fine. Gohan did not approach him, standing several feet away, head hung in shame, eyes hooded and red-rimmed.

Piccolo cracked open an eye, brow furrowing as he took in Gohan's posture. He rose, limbs aching as he came quickly to Gohan's side, taking him in his arms. Gohan sniveled, body tense in the embrace. Piccolo brushed the hair away from his face.

“Gohan,” Piccolo urged, touching his cheek. Gohan remained silent, shoulders shaking. 'Look at me.” Gohan obediently met his eyes, tears spilling over long, black lashes.

“I am not so injured that you must grieve.” Piccolo pulled off his shirt, showing Gohan the bruises on his torso and chest. “These are marks I have received from you, my beloved. I wear them with honor.”

Gohan's glistening eyes widened.

“You handled yourself well, young one. I am alive. I am functioning normally. I... am pleased.”

Gohan smiled and fell into Piccolo's chest, small arms wrapping around him and clutching as he cried with relief.

“Piccolo-san! I thought I—I thought I...” Gohan cried heavily. “I would never forgive myself if—“

Piccolo squeezed him. “It's all right, Gohan. How else can one learn control if not through experience? We must make mistakes before we can improve.”

Gohan calmed, face still pressed against the warm, sweet-smelling skin of Piccolo's naked chest.

Piccolo's fingers touched his skin. “My purpose is to be a part of your development. Nothing could make me happier than to be here for you. These injuries are no different than if we were sparring.”

Gohan looked up at him. “It IS different, Piccolo-san. You were in no state to fight back, and I—I...” Gohan's face twisted up in shame.

“Stop, Gohan. THIS is my purpose.” He grasped Gohan's wrist, pulling him and placing his hand over a bruise on his chest. “My body, my soul, lay before you. You are more than my life. Your power is immense but you need a conduit, a base on which to stand. I am happy to fulfill this role. Do not be ashamed of the power within you. You are a blessing,” Piccolo fumbled over the words, tasting foreign on his tongue, however genuine.

Gohan blinked at him, a slow smile spreading over his face and reaching into the depths of his eyes, clearing away the darkness.

“You will learn control. You did nothing morally wrong, understood? I am yours.”

Gohan nodded, wide-eyed.

Piccolo grunted. “Certain, aspects, were...” he cleared his throat as it tightened at the memory. “Repeated occurrences would not be unwelcome,” his cheeks flushed purple.

Gohan blinked. “Oh!” he giggled, reaching up to stroke Piccolo's neck. “Hai, Ojisan...” he kissed him, soft pink lips leaving wet trails on his face, small tongue tasting him.

“You will learn to pull that energy from within when you need it. And keep your mind from receding in the process. You did well, you did not completely lose control.” Gohan pulled away, sitting cross-legged before him, serious now.

“Examine your discomfort, learn it and disregard it. Examine your memories from the event, what it felt like to have power coursing through you, why you reacted the way you did. You must understand the desire to claim me sexually is not unnatural, nor unwanted or even entirely unnecessary. But you must learn to hold onto your mind as this occurs.”

Gohan nodded, falling silent as he turned inward to study his memories of the event. Painful and arousing, he struggled to remember the first moment of the powers awakening, taking control, changing his body. His mind had almost instantly diminished, pushed aside by raw power. He held onto the feeling, envisioning the next time, what needed to happen instead. Once the power came, he had to hold onto himself, exist alongside it, reign it to his will, embrace and become his new form. He opened his eyes.

“Good?”

Gohan nodded.

“Good,” Piccolo crossed his arms. “I must rest today. If your father comes you will spar with him.”

“Hai, Piccolo-san.”

Gohan meditated next to him, holding sparking ki in his hands, passing it from one to the other, feeling it tingle on his skin. He ran it up and down his arms, through his hair. He noticed small cuts and bruises disappearing as he did so. He started, marveling at the revelation. He looked quickly to Piccolo whose eyes were closed. Gohan moved to touch the bruises on his chest, sending a soft wave of energy towards the discoloration. Pushing it against his skin, letting it flow into him, Piccolo's eyes opened and he looked down. Gohan's face screwed up in determination, the dark hand print slowly faded underneath his sparking fingers.

“Piccolo-san!” Gohan exclaimed, delighted with the newfound ability. His fingers spread further over Piccolo's skin, slowly erasing all the tender spots. Piccolo smiled, covering his small hand.

“You are learning quickly, my Saiyan.”

Gohan's heart fluttered in his chest. He kissed Piccolo's mouth, feeling his fangs as his lips pulled into a smile.

“You're really all right, Piccolo-san? I didn't hurt you anywhere?”

“Physical injuries do not concern me. I am uninjured mentally. Nothing has broken.”

“Are your---did I--” Gohan took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “When I—when I stuck my p-penis in you, did it hurt?”

“Actually, that was one of the few things which did not cause much pain, in either my throat or the junction between my legs. And we may do that again, if you wish. At a slower pace, preferably.”

Gohan blushed, smiling as he nodded to his lap, relief evident. They fell back into silence, Gohan peeking at him every few minutes. Piccolo too weary to touch minds, Gohan too preoccupied with the previous day's events.

***

Goku arrived in high spirits. Talking animatedly to Gohan before they began practice. Piccolo stood to the side, watching closely. He would analyze Gohan's fighting in even more detail than usual from nearby. Gohan's mistakes were gradually becoming fewer in number. A style was emerging as the boy gained technique and confidence. Piccolo itched to be fighting by his side, however. The urge to join them was very strong, he gritted his teeth, refusing to break concentration. Goku held back more than usual, a mistake that cost him several blows to his sides and chest until he raised his energy output to correct this.

After nearly three hours, both were panting heavily, bruised muscles swelling beneath sweat-gleaming skin. Gohan became sloppier with every movement, punches glancing harmlessly away, kicks not meeting their target.

“Concentrate!” Piccolo barked. “You should not yet be making these kinds of mistakes! Raise your ki!” His arms crossed across his chest, nails digging into his own skin.

Gohan nodded, his face hardening as he shut his eyes and energy sparked around him, his hair flickered blonde to black several times in quick succession. Goku's eyes widened as he watched the transformation. Gohan's tail lashed angrily, turning honey-colored as it twisted. His eyes opened, a depth of blue as vast and stormy as the sky. Goku's mouth hung open as Gohan preened, long golden mane flowing down his back, fluffed and full.

Piccolo's narrowed eyes followed Gohan as he calmly circled Goku. He scowled at the boy's overconfident strutting. Goku smirked, ki blasting as he turned Super Saiyan as well. Gohan growled, baring his teeth and rushing forward. Goku easily blocked the attack, his speed increasing immensely, Piccolo adjusted his ki level to follow their actions. Fairly evenly matched, clearly Goku was still holding back, however, Gohan's fierceness continued to increase, forcing Goku to continue raising his power output. Blood rained on the ground as fists collided with flesh. Ki blasts lit up the sky and Piccolo shielded his face with an arm as wind and rubble whipped against him. Suddenly they parted, hovering high in the air, panting. The smirk had not left Goku's face, but Gohan was glaring, anger bubbling inside.

Piccolo's cape billowed, wind from their excursions still whirling around him. Goku looked to him, distracted by the movement and Piccolo uncrossed his arms, meeting his glance. The look only lasted a moment before Goku turned back to Gohan, who had suddenly tensed, eyes glowing. He slammed into Goku without warning, knocking the air from his lungs and following with a punch to the stomach, quickly positioning himself in between Goku's line of sight to Piccolo. Goku's puzzled face flushed red as he gasped for air, gagging and coughing. Gohan barely paused to breath before headbutting him, wrapping his tail around his neck and squeezing, expression twisting with jealousy.

Piccolo quickly flew up to them. Goku's neck bulged and he gripped Gohan's tail, pulling it away as it wrapped around his wrist instead. Gohan positioned himself in between Goku and Piccolo again, lashing out sloppily as his father blocked his punches.

“Gohan, control!” Piccolo shouted, throwing off his helmet and shoulder weights.

No sign of acknowledgment came from Gohan, face still twisted with rage. Goku's arms were crossed in front of him as Gohan advanced, raining blows, always keeping his body placed in front of Piccolo's. Goku carefully did not look at Piccolo again. Piccolo darted in and struck Gohan's neck, Gohan faltered but did not fall. Piccolo took the opening and placed himself between Gohan and Goku. Gohan stilled, looking between Piccolo and Goku, glaring. He pushed Piccolo aside, lunging towards Goku but Piccolo grabbed his arm, nails digging into his skin.

“Gohan, no.” Piccolo's hand squeezed his arm, pulling him. Gohan struggled, eyes still glowing blue.

Gohan growled, words forming in the noises. “No one else can have you, Piccolo. I claimed you.”

Piccolo nodded. “No one else is trying to claim me, Gohan. You must calm yourself.”

Gohan's eyes glanced to Goku, thought processes slow and muddled, primitive warrior mentality of sexual dominance overwhelming his normally sweet demeanor. A frustrated cry ripped from his throat and he succumbed, admitted his weakness, his head lowering as he powered down, hair diminishing and returning to black. His shoulders shook as fat tears rolled down his face, he listed sideways in the sky. Goku relaxed behind Piccolo, confused at the range of emotions raging through his young son.

“Leave, Goku. Return tomorrow.” Piccolo spoke calmly over his shoulder at Goku, already moving to Gohan.

Goku nodded, quickly leaving the area, grateful that Piccolo knew what to do. Piccolo collected Gohan in his arms, holding him against his chest. Gohan cried for a time, small chest heaving as he clutched Piccolo's shirt, sniveling against him. His glistening face turned up to Piccolo as he scrubbed his eyes.

“What—what happened?” his voice was shaking.

Piccolo took his chin, tipping it and kissing his mouth. Salt-bitter tears touched his tongue. Gohan pressed closer against him, eyes sliding shut. His breath deepened, evening as he calmed.

Piccolo drew back slightly, faces still close together, hot breath against skin.

“Your Saiyan mind thought you were fighting your father for sexual dominance over me. A backlash of instincts overwhelmed you.”

Gohan pressed his flushed face on Piccolo's cool skin, rubbing his eyes against the bulging pectorals, burying his nose in the cleft.

“Oh,” his voice muffled, humiliation now coloring his cheeks, burning against Piccolo's skin.

“It was a distraction, pulling you out of the fight, you became emotional.” Piccolo's mouth became slick inside, tongue sliding against his teeth. He swallowed. “Learn this reaction in yourself, know what it is. Next time you will be able to observe it and use it instead of letting it overwhelm you.”

Gohan's hand's wrapped around his sides. “Use it?” His soft voice so different from just moments ago during the transformation.

“Yes, when you know what it is you can use it without letting emotions distract you, fight more fiercely because of it. Fight for me. As I will fight for you.”

Gohan nodded, tears gone. “Alright, I will.”

Small hands crept under Piccolo's shirt, sweating palms sliding against an iridescent sheen.

“You are not tired?” Piccolo questioned, tilting Gohan's mouth to meet his again, fangs sliding against his lips, not quite piercing tender skin. “Then you did not fight hard enough.”

Gohan nipped Piccolo's mouth, small tongue pressing against larger. Mucus flooded Gohan's mouth and he pulled back, spitting it into his hand and smearing it on Piccolo face, giggling. Piccolo growled, wiping it with the back of his hand. Gohan laughed, pressing his hands against the bulge in Piccolo's neck, stroking tenderly as it swelled. Gohan loved it when Piccolo's speech went all garbled. Piccolo licked up the side of Gohan's face, his large hands pulling the boy's shirt up and over his head. The purple fabric fluttered to the ground far beneath them. Piccolo tongued his chest, teeth grazing over the pinkish-brown points on his pecs. Gohan gasped and moaned softly, rolling his body against Piccolo. Gohan pulled at Piccolo's shirt, fabric ripping as his small fingers pulled incessantly. The large expanse of green skin was revealed as the tattered fabric fell away from them. Gohan pressed his hands on Piccolo's chest, spreading them wide, willing them to be bigger so he could touch more of him. Gohan licked at the pink stomach muscles, they jumped under the touch, Piccolo's breath rushed from him, tingling building in his stomach. Piccolo hooked a claw in Gohan's pants, pulling them down enough for his erect penis to be released, smooth swell of buttocks partially revealed as the fabric slipped down his hips. Piccolo turned Gohan, holding him still as he licked a slime trail from the top of the cleft up his spine to his hairline on the back of his neck. Gohan shivered at the sensation, breeze tingling against the wet trail. Piccolo licked back down, his tongue lengthening to press into his skin, snaking in between to slide against the opening in between the mounds of flesh. Gohan tensed, exclaiming, before relaxing and pressing back against Piccolo's wet and oozing mouth, opened wide, teeth biting into his skin, his hands holding his sides, claws pinching. One hand moved to touch Gohan's penis, soft sac cupped in his palm, finger's sliding against inflamed skin, teasing the tip as it emerged, red and weeping. Piccolo's tongue swelled, pressing against his insides, coating the walls with thick lubricant, dancing around the sensitive spot within, pressing lightly against it, sweeping over and back. Gohan's hands gripped Piccolo's arms tightly as a cry built in his chest. Lights flashed in his vision, eyes flickering blue. Hair growing longer, lighter, covering Piccolo's face. The slick-lined walls clenched around Piccolo's tongue as he thrust inside, Gohan crying and suddenly transforming as he came into Piccolo's hand. Piccolo pulled his tongue away, thick saliva dripping down his chin. Gohan turned to him, kicking off the rest of his clothing. His body larger and erection strong, he claimed Piccolo's mouth, biting his lip hard. Piccolo's hands covered his back, pulling him closer, one finger tip pressing against the stretched open hole. Gohan thrust once before stilling his hips, hands roaming down Piccolo's chest, carefully leaving his skin unblemished for the moment. He ripped away the soft fabric of the gi, Piccolo's legs parting as he pressed against him, hand coming to the moist patch of skin between his legs, fingers slipping against mucus, pressing against sensitive skin, lightly touching against the swelling nub at the crest. Piccolo hissed, thighs pressing against Gohan's hips, pulling him forward. Gohan resisted, pressing back, his fingers caressed sensitive flesh, dipping in the liquid and spreading it over soft velvet skin between his legs. Piccolo panted, breath gurgling in his throat. Gohan removed his hand, bringing it to his mouth to taste it. Purple blush colored Piccolo's cheeks as he watched, saliva dripping on his chest. Gohan hummed and kissed Piccolo's mouth, tongue tracing his lips as he moved his hips, pressing his erection against the wetness pooling between his legs. Gohan's eyes closed as he carefully thrusted, sliding back and forth across hot skin, his actions measured and controlled struggling against his mind screaming to go faster, claim and dominate. Wet sounds of their skin sliding together and Piccolo's wet moans filled his head, harsh breathing and muscles straining against him, he focused on those sounds, ready to still if his moans became tainted with pain.

“Gohan,” Piccolo grunted, tongue swollen and falling from his mouth like a purple slug, rolling and flexing absently as the tip of Gohan's penis rhythmically bumped against the stimulated node of flesh between his legs. Gohan's hands pressed against him, running up his stomach, grasping his sides, pulling one of his legs up and draping it over his broadened shoulder, holding it there, spreading him open with his other hand and pressing a finger against the sensitive spot, making Piccolo moan hard, his head thrown back, eyes rolling shut. Gohan's finger coaxed the node, touching it gingerly, pressing against the skin around it, slowly easing his slicked finger inside. Piccolo's eyes opened wide, his chest heaved as he focused on breathing. His eyes met Gohan's and the boy's ki flared. Gohan's eyes shut as his body shuddered, struggling to maintain control, stilling his finger inside Piccolo. Heat spread through Piccolo's body, pleasure shocking through him every time he shifted. Gohan had stilled completely, panting and sweating, teeth clenched together. Piccolo waited as the boy regained control over his mind. When Gohan opened his eyes again there was pain there, and Piccolo touched his face, opening his mind, connecting them fully. Gohan sighed in relief, calm surrounding him, Saiyan anger spreading and dispersing, cooled by the alien serenity of his bond mate. He could see inside all at once. Piccolo trusted him without hesitation and tears filled Gohan's eyes.

“Gohan,” Piccolo breathed softly, brushing the tears from his face, touching his hair.

Gohan leaned forward, Piccolo's leg bending with his movement. He touched his face, the purple blush on his cheeks, the sticky arousal on his lips, the thick brow ridges, fingers trailing across his skin.

“Beautiful.” Gohan touched his lips to Piccolo's, savoring their sweet tartness.

Piccolo's large hand wrapped around Gohan's wrist, pulling his arm out from between his legs, moaning as his finger came away. Spitting in his hand, he palmed Gohan's erection, coating it with thick saliva. Gohan bit down a moan as Piccolo positioned his erection, thrusting against the swollen node, pressing gently but persistently, watching Piccolo's face closely for any signs of discomfort. Gohan cried out as the head of his penis pressed inside the grasping ring. Piccolo's face twinged and Gohan stilled, one arm still wrapped around Piccolo's leg, the other hand grasping his thigh for stability.

“Gohan, don't--”

Gohan's heart raced as he moved to pull out of him but Piccolo's hand on his hips stilled him. His eyes opened and he glared at the boy.

“Don't. Stop.” He growled, pressing Gohan's hips closer to him, slowly, inching closer, his skin stretching around the intruding organ. Gohan's heart raced, thumping wildly in his chest while Piccolo's thighs began to shake beneath him. Tight heat pulled Gohan further in, no resistance met him inside, just firm(?) squeezing, milking, pulling, drowning. Piccolo's skin slicked with sweat slid against Gohan, leg falling off his shoulder, they floated still in the air, having lowered much closer to the ground. Piccolo released the remaining ki, landing with a thump in the grass, Gohan kneeling between his legs, completely sheathed inside him now, they both trembled, touching minds, pleasure exploding as they felt each other's experience, losing the tenuous boundaries of themselves. Gohan moved his hips, pulling back to thrust back into him as they both cried out. Fire built in their bellies as Gohan thrusted, Piccolo's legs wrapped around him, claws pulling at his skin. Piccolo's neck thick and straining, too much mucus to swallow, it ran down his face and into the grass. His legs tensed and his pelvis pushed hard against Gohan's, something exploding from inside as a growl ripped through his chest. Gohan cried, hips snapping as he emptied inside of him. Piccolo's insides filled with his seed. A new feeling burned between his legs as he gasped with the sensation of fullness. Blazing stimulation consumed his thoughts, claiming his mind. Gohan's vision cleared, hips still rocking, he pulled out of Piccolo but his erection was still being held, caressed. A long, white, tentacle pulsed from where the node had been.

Gohan trembled, “Oh god, oh god it--you--” he panted, tongue tripping over the words.

Piccolo's eyes were wide, he grasped Gohan's hand, small fingers twining with his.

“Namekian penis.” Gohan smiled, stifling joyful giggling.

Piccolo could only moan, thick white organ wrapping around Gohan's genitals, seemingly of their own accord, pulling and grasping, twisting and oozing.

“What is—ohhh--” Piccolo's eyes were vague, lost in Gohan. Piccolo's body was tense, fingers gripping Gohan's arm, his leg, his back. Gohan pressed back into Piccolo, sliding past the large penis, pushing farther, exclaiming as his erection sunk into the soft heat. Without his genitals to wrap around, the tentacle slid up in between the crevice of his buttocks, pushing against the hole there. Gohan's eyes rolled up as the small tip slid in with ease, pushing father, thicker than his tongue had been, filling him, moans building in his chest, falling from his mouth without ceasing as they thrust into each other, filling and filled. Semen oozed into Gohan, filling him slowly, he pressed back against the thick tentacle then snapped forward into Piccolo, tentacle following him, rushing to press back into the warm crevice. Their cries rose in concordance as their bodies tensed, a rush of seed spilling from them, into them, splashing out onto the ground. Gohan collapsed onto Piccolo's stomach, body rising and falling as Piccolo panted. Gohan was entirely covered in slime and he sighed happily, drawing in the clear gel on Piccolo's chest. Piccolo covered his hand, stilling the movement, his skin hypersensitive. Slowly, the white tentacle returned inside his body, shrinking back into place. Gohan felt it moving against his thighs and he longed to taste it, ached to discover what sounds Piccolo made with his tongue on it but for this he could wait. His hair faded black again, eyes clearing, features softening, even his tail had stilled its lashings, curled around Piccolo's leg.

Piccolo's hand spread over Gohan's back, pressing him close, Gohan slid his leg up in between Piccolo's, sliding against their mixed fluids.

“You controlled well, Gohan,” Piccolo's voice rumbled. “Hold onto that feeling. Fight for me and know you have me completely.”

Gohan nodded, smiling broadly against Piccolo's stomach, hands clenching firm muscle.

***


	9. Another

Gohan's tail lashed, uncurling from around his waist. He grinned widely with his hands planted on his hips, he hovered high in the air above the treeline. Goku and Piccolo faced him, the three of them forming a triangle. Ki thrummed in the air around them, Goku and Gohan at Super Saiyan level, Piccolo maintaining his power at the Namekian equivalent. Piccolo panted, sticky sweat dripped down his forehead and neck, glistening over bulging green pecs, soaking into the fabric of his shirt and making his skin itch. Energy sparked around the boy across from him, chestnut-gold colored tail lashing in an unnecessary display of intimidation. Piccolo sneered at the boy's over-confident expression. Gohan barked, loud and rough, throwing his head back and shaking out the waving golden mane behind him, fluttering in the backlash of ki. 

“It's not 'over' confidence if I have the skills to defeat you, Ojisan.” Gohan licked at the blood in the corner of his mouth. Piccolo sneered, focusing inward and forcing their shared mental connection shut. Gohan laughed again, pressing it open again, a slight wave of pain blossomed in his mind. Piccolo's thoughts burned.

“Leave it. I like seeing your next strategy before you attack me.”

“So you cheat, in other words,” Piccolo spat, anger deepening his features. “Is this what I taught you?”

“To use every possible advantage? Yes.” Gohan crossed his arms, still smiling in Piccolo's direction. Goku looked between the two of them.

Piccolo's eyes widened before his lips twitched, fangs sliding out over flushed purple lips. 

Gohan lowered his hands, clenching them at his sides. He moved forward slightly, mouth opening as his face lit up, excitement pouring from him in waves, body trembling as he strained to keep the surging power beneath his skin. Goku noticed the difference in stance, watching them both closely.

Piccolo growled deep in his throat, body swelling as his muscles expanded. Long purple tongue slid over sharp teeth, antennae twitching as his hands formed a sign in front of his abdomen. Gohan rushed, energy already sparking from his hands, hair lashing in the wind behind him. Goku slammed into his side, blinding Gohan for a moment before he shook his head and growled. The three clashed, exchanging blows too quickly for any bystander to notice anything but the wind and loud explosions high up in the air. Gohan could barely concentrate on the link between them now. Despite his earlier jeering, he was forced to close it as narrowly as possible. The muddled feelings and images Piccolo pushed towards him were deliberately confusing, overloading his senses as he struggled to keep up with attacks on two different fronts.

Several hours of training later they rested in a stream, sun sinking low in the sky, staining the fluffy clouds orange and pink. 

“Piccolo-san,” Gohan swam near him, touching his arms and leaning against his broad chest. “Otosan is strong, next time can we take him together?”

Piccolo studied his face. “Do you think we are ready?” 

Goku sat forward, eyes widening with glee.

Gohan nodded earnestly. “We need to train to fight together, coordinating our attacks, using our mental link in battle to fight as one so we can prepare for the androids.” 

Small waves splashed against them as Goku bounced in excitement. Gohan giggled, hand covering his mouth. “Otosan is ready for us, Piccolo-san.”

Piccolo nodded, glancing at Goku whose eyes possessed unhealthy amounts of anticipation.

“After this there is no holding back, Goku. The two of us together should be able to equal your power at the least, if not overcome you. Truthfully, defeating you is the goal if we expect to take on the androids when they arrive.”

Goku let out a squeal of happiness and lunged at them, hugging them together tightly. Piccolo bared his teeth, pushing the over-eager, bear of a man away. Goku grabbed Gohan and swung him up into the air, letting him fall into the water with a splash. Gohan came up, laughing and flinging wet, dark hair out of his face, wiping the water from his eyes. While Goku was busy laughing, Gohan silently approached him under the water, springing up and forcing down his shoulders. Goku pushed against him, standing strong and laughing. Gohan dove into the water, pushing up from below and grabbing Goku's legs. Goku fell into the stream, head going underwater as he spluttered. Gohan came up triumphantly but Goku soon pulled him back under. Piccolo moved away, submerging himself away from the rambunctious noise. 

***  
Goku left, still humming to himself in eagerness for the next round of training. Gohan turned to Piccolo who was still submerged up to his ears in the water, Gohan spread his hands over Piccolo's back, pressing into his muscles, healing small cuts and bruises as his fingers trailed across his skin. He traced the shell of his pointed ear and Piccolo twitched, skin tingling from the attention. Gohan giggled, straddling his back, their bodies pressed flush together as he hugged him from behind. Piccolo touched his legs, gentle water flowing over them. Gohan's hands ran down twitching pink abdomen muscles and grasped the soft skin of his wide hips. His growing erection nestled between the curve of Piccolo's behind. 

“We should exit the stream if you wish to continue,” Piccolo spoke quietly, his hand covering Gohan's on his stomach. 

Gohan nodded, pulling Piccolo's hand and climbing onto the mossy bank, disturbing a singing frog into the river. Piccolo's tall figure still seemed to tower above him, especially when Gohan wasn't at Super Saiyan level. Large, muscular legs going up, up, pink abdomen stretching and fanning out into his broad chest, shoulders even broader. Thick body dripping water, pink skin between his legs flushing a deeper shade as Gohan's eyes roamed his body. His heart stuttered as Piccolo crouched before him, fingers framing his chin, tipping his head to kiss him. Gohan could smell Piccolo, the moistness between his legs, earthy and sweet, heavy in his head. Gohan's heart raced as their lips touched, soft until Piccolo's teeth pressed against him, sharp bites nipping his skin. Gohan moaned into his mouth, tongue touching the biting teeth, feeling along the sharp edges. Piccolo's tongue grew large, thrusting into him once, too big suddenly and Gohan pulled back. Piccolo released him, chin still in his hand, watching the red flush spread over his face and neck. Gohan's eyes glistened, wide and pretty, dark brown and deep. Piccolo leaned in again to lick the mucus off his red mouth before slowly sitting backwards onto the ground, pulling Gohan on top of him as he reclined. Gohan sat on his chest, his body a heavier weight than it used to be. His erection pressed against his neck, tucked under his chin. Piccolo arched, flexing the thick corded muscles against Gohan's stiff organ. Gohan's hands touched his lips, purple tongue emerging to tease the tips of his fingers. Gohan watched him through lidded eyes, pleasure tingling where he touched him. Piccolo's hands ran up his back, large fingers spreading wide, dark claws trailing lightly over his skin. His mouth opened and Gohan pressed inside as he bit him lightly, suckling wriggling fingers deeper. Gohan shifted on top of him. 

“Piccolo-san, my arm is bigger than before. Are you sure--?” Gohan gasped as Piccolo inclined his head, a small nod brushing against the firmness of his arousal. Gohan swallowed thickly, his fingers approaching the back of Piccolo's tight throat. Wiggling them like before, he touched the swollen gland as it oozed oral fluid. Piccolo's throat opened easily under the touch, widening as Gohan's fingers gently pressed further. Piccolo moaned, deep and resonating, the noise curling in Gohan's stomach, his tail thumped the earth next to them. Piccolo's throat continued to widen, his jaw cracking as it opened around Gohan's arm, pulling him deeper, erection bobbing as he shifted, touching Piccolo's face. His throat opened even more as Gohan's arm pressed down the thickly coated esophagus, tight passageway clutching at him, squeezing tightly. 

Piccolo shuddered, eyes sliding shut, teeth closing around Gohan's bicep. The growing ache between his legs throbbed in time with his throat convulsing around the boy's arm. Sweat covered Gohan's skin, his heart beat quickly, arm impossibly hot inside Piccolo's body. He could feel the Namekian's pulse, gripping his arm rhythmically as his erection throbbed in unison. Piccolo's body tensed underneath him, bucking suddenly and Gohan fell forward, pushing more of his arm down Piccolo's throat before catching himself, planting his other hand in the grass. He gasped, worried he had hurt him, but Piccolo breathed deeply through his nose, eyes flashing with desire. His neck was swollen, Gohan could clearly see the bulge his arm caused and moaned at the image, cock weeping onto the green skin beneath him, spilling onto Piccolo's shoulder. Piccolo's hand traced the boy's arm through his neck, claws trailing over skin, tapping rhythmically. Gohan felt it through his skin as the muscles throbbed around him. His head swam, vision darkening for a moment as Piccolo's other hand cupped his rump, pressing claws in between the mounds of flesh. Gohan cried out, pulling his arm out slightly before cautiously pressing it back in. Piccolo's oral glands produced enough mucus to allow unobstructed movement. Piccolo moaned around him, urging him to press in deeper. Flushed purple lips stretched around him, tongue lashing against the sensitive underside of his arm, Gohan shuddered, pulling out and pressing back in, careful not to scratch him inside. Piccolo spread his legs open, letting them fall against the earth. Gohan slowly began building a rhythm, responding to any noise or movement Piccolo made underneath him. Piccolo's body tensed, pelvis pushing up, thrusting in time with Gohan's movements. Suddenly his neck tightened and Gohan's arm was crushed, squeezed so tightly he could no longer move. Thick fluid gushed out around him, covering his chest before splashing down onto Piccolo's. Gohan waited for Piccolo to relax before pulling his arm away, his other hand planted in the mucus on his chest, slipping against his skin. Piccolo's eyes were still shut as he panted, brow furrowed and antennae twitching. Gohan waited, fingers playing in the slime, tracing the red veins on his skin. Piccolo shuddered, eyelids barely open, a line of dark red watching him. Gohan slid down into his lap, slowly rubbing his erection on the pink flushed skin between Piccolo's legs. Piccolo's claws tightened on his arms, gripping his skin. Gohan continued, sighing and gasping, sensitive tip slipping into the lubricated slit of skin. Piccolo's eyes opened fully, grabbing Gohan's chin and leaning forward, covering his mouth with his, thrusting his tongue down his throat. Gohan struggled not to cough around the thick muscle. Piccolo drew back, pulling out from under him, cheeks flushed purple, he turned, raising up on his hands and knees in front of Gohan. He leaned down on folded arms, back sloping down, presenting himself for Gohan in an incredibly undignified position. Gohan shuddered, watching as the white tentacle emerged from between his legs, unfurling and hanging heavily from the pink slit of skin, white ooze dripping onto the grass. Gohan trembled, moving close, scent of Namekian arousal strong and heady to his Saiyan blood. Gohan reached between his spread legs with a slime covered hand. He held his breath as he touched the tip of the unusual penis, expecting at any moment for it to disappear. But instead, it pressed against his hand, wrapping around his fingers, twisting and gripping. Piccolo panted, legs shaking, hands gripping and tearing grass from the earth. Gohan slid his other hand into the large cleft of Piccolo's buttocks, pushing against the tight ring of muscle there, pressing inside. Piccolo grunted, high pitched, almost pleading. Gohan pressed his face against Piccolo's backside, nestling in the crevice, his tongue licking a trail across the tight muscle. Piccolo groaned, pressing back against him, Gohan pressed his tongue inside, licking the walls and pressing his slick-coated fingers in after his tongue. Piccolo moaned loudly, surrendering to the boy's explorations, spreading his legs wider.

Gohan stood, hand still in between Piccolo's legs, wrapped in his erection. He pressed his own erection against the stretched opening of Piccolo's buttocks. He gasped as the head slipped in easily, the sensation of squeezing hot walls pulled his seed from him suddenly, spilling into Piccolo. However, his erection did not diminish and after a few moments of heavy breathing, he pressed in further, shuddering. Piccolo's erection released his arm, snaking instead to cover the soft testicle sac and press against the small ring of muscle up behind it. Gohan cried out as Piccolo's thinned erection pressed into him, liberally lubricated, it swelled again once inside, pulsing inside of him. Gohan gasped, thrusting into Piccolo, grasping his large hips against his, pulling his firm behind against his stomach, pulling out to press back into him. Piccolo moaned, the sensations entirely different from before, burning and tingling, heat spreading through his body originating from the shared connection points with Gohan. Ooze dripped down Piccolo's chin, tongue swollen and hanging out of his mouth, head resting on crossed arms. Gohan spread his hands over Piccolo's lower back, reaching as far as he could, running his nails across green skin. Piccolo pressed back against him, pushing his rump up further in the air. Gohan's hips snapped as his insides twisted, filled with the slowly wriggling tentacle. Deep, throaty breathing built in Gohan's chest, quiet whines falling from his lips. Piccolo's antennae twitched against the ground, legs straining, hips rocking back and forth against Gohan, back arching and curving with their movements. Gohan's thighs slapped against Piccolo's larger ones, solid muscles bouncing with the contact. Gohan moaned watching Piccolo jerk and shudder beneath him, and yet filled by him from underneath, behind, hot liquid seeping from him, the soft tentacle swelling more, pressing firmly against his walls, writhing against the sensitive spot inside him. Gohan's eyes squeezed shut, sweat dripping down his face, onto Piccolo's back, his hair heavy and dark on his neck, breath ragged, growling out of his throat. His tail curled around one of Piccolo's thick thighs, soft silk fur caressing his skin. Piccolo reached back a hand to hold onto the sensitive tail, running his thumb through the damp fur. Gohan pressed into Piccolo, semen spraying his insides as he succumbed to the wave of pleasure coursing through him, pushing him past the barrier. Piccolo waited a moment, hips still swaying back towards Gohan, head resting on his arms as the boy collapsed across his back. His penis still throbbed inside of Gohan, pressing and receding over and over. Gohan slid off his back and fell to his knees, slowly toppling over to one side against Piccolo's leg. Piccolo pushed off the ground, supporting himself on shaking arms, he turned to catch Gohan, changing their positions before pressing into him again. Gohan's eyes were nearly closed as his abdomen rose and fell with deep intakes of breath. Piccolo sat cross legged, Gohan in his lap, the boy's legs spread around his thick waist, small hands grasping absently at his stomach. Piccolo licked his lips, elongated purple tongue writhing explicitly, tonging his fangs. He hissed through sharp teeth, purple flush deep on his cheeks as he pressed into Gohan's heat. This was a form of training, too. No one outside of them could end this. Gohan smiled sleepily, wiggling against him, hand lazily exploring between their legs, feeling the point where Piccolo still filled him, small fingers sliding in sweet mucus. Piccolo's hands roamed his chest, his stomach, softly touching the diminished erection between his legs. 

They stayed connected, Piccolo pulsing within him, Gohan dozing in his lap. Piccolo stroked his hair, claws combing his scalp, down his neck and over his tail. Gohan purred, humming happily and pressing his face into Piccolo's chest. Warmth and pleasure spread through their bodies, connected together, minds calm. 

Music rumbled from Piccolo's chest, a soft humming forming a song, whispered words foreign in Gohan's ears but a story formed in his mind. Words of yearning, longing for something forgotten, a lonely warrior embarking on a perilous journey with no purpose or end. A strange, empty land without sanctuary, full of challenges devoid of hope. Clouds and storms, wind and hurricanes, empty, cold faces, hard fists and closed hearts. Brief moments of impermanent relief found within bitter isolation. Veins beneath skin running cold with black ice, functioning only out of a habitual stubbornness inherited from angry, fading memories. Light suddenly appearing without searching, burning and consuming, altering the frigid reality that has so long been a symbol of stability, violently snapping the boundaries of the warrior's temporal limits, straining the finespun chambered walls of his violet, glass heart. Gohan sniffled quietly against the warm, broad chest, salty tears leaving tracks in the iridescent film covering his skin. Piccolo's seed oozed into him, spilling out onto their legs, both unwilling to sever their physical connection. Gohan hugged him closer, pushing their pelvises together firmly, arms wrapped tightly around him, hands still unable to meet around his width. 

Piccolo continued to hum, vaguely defined images changing as they swirled in Gohan's mind. Another presence entered his thoughts, a second warrior, silent and strong, a stern mien anchored in long-standing tradition, more alien and foreign. Not unwelcome, Gohan felt his calm demeanor, patient and supportive, but a longing haunted this lost spirit too... A longing for small Namekian hands, a kind, gentle voice, strong healing powers manifesting from a heart of hidden depths, so pure of intent it could build moving mountains. 

Gohan sat up quickly, muscles tightening suddenly around Piccolo who gasped at the movement, reproductive organ surging deeper into the boy. His singing stopped.

“Dende!” Gohan exclaimed, his hands grabbing Piccolo's face, pulling him closer. “Why is Dende held so sorrowfully in your heart?” Gohan's wide eyes teared with sympathy, searching Piccolo's deep, black-red ones.

Piccolo sighed, looking away. “My other half... Nairu, was promised to him. Dende has the potential to be a very powerful Dragon Mage. Nairu was the strongest warrior on Namek. Together, we are now the most powerful Namekian.”

Gohan was quiet, touching Piccolo's pink stomach.

“They were to bond together?”

Piccolo nodded. Gohan scrubbed at his wet eyes.

“Do they have a mental link like ours?”

“It is faint across such a distance. Only useful if Dende were to be in extreme peril. But considering the space between us, it's practicality is questionable...”

Gohan frowned. “Dende told me about bonding. He didn't tell me he was to bond with Nail.” Gohan sniffled, voice small. Bonding with Piccolo was something beyond any value he'd ever known, more important than anything he could imagine. And Dende was to bond with Nail, who was inside Piccolo now. Piccolo was Nail, they had fused together and it was irreversible. Gohan would never want them to split again; Piccolo was Piccolo, they had both grown together. 

“You will have to bond with Dende. It would be irresponsible not to,” Gohan said firmly.

Piccolo blinked but did not answer.

Gohan still felt warm inside, contemplating. 

“Can you bond with more than one person?”

Piccolo's eyes darted to his face. “I... think so. If...” Piccolo fell silent, pondering the words. “We won't know until it is time, however... It is a decision we must reach together.”

Gohan looked up at him. “You mean, all of us bond... at the same time?”

Piccolo nodded slowly. “It is a possibility...” 

Gohan giggled, hugging him. “I miss him,” he murmured into his chest. Gohan looked up again. “Can we work on strengthening your bond?”

Piccolo frowned, eyes sliding shut. After a few moments, he answered. “That is possible.” Gohan smiled, nestling into his lap, laying Piccolo's arm over him. 

****

Sometime in the night Piccolo's organ shrank back inside his body and their physical connection ceased. But their minds continued to play together in sleep. Gohan's dreams twisting with Piccolo's meditative thoughts. In the morning, they bathed in the stream then dressed and ate what they gathered. After Goku appeared, mid-morning training began. Warm up exercises between the three lasted an hour before Goku reminded them of their new training starting today. Piccolo and Gohan vs Goku. Two on one. Goku could not be more excited, he practically vibrated with anticipation. The level of sparring intensity rose quickly, Gohan and Piccolo moving together clumsily at first but soon their movements coordinated into a dance. Graceful and easy, moving powerfully together, easily matching Goku until he was forced to raise his level again. Clumps of earth blasted apart beneath them, lush trees exploded, embedding splinters deep into the cliff wall. Craters blossomed beneath them. Piccolo felt elated, intoxicated, their powers melding, mixing to rise exponentially as they, in tandem, threw Goku into a cliff, creating a man-sized hole in the rock face. Gohan's tail lashed violently. They had not even reached Super Saiyan level yet.

A golden glow emanated from the hole Goku had just disappeared through. Gohan's tail lashed as Goku emerged with radiant yellow hair and bulging muscles, a new look of determination set in his features. Piccolo's hand on his arm stopped him from turning as well. Gohan looked to him.

“Wait, let's take him on together first and see how much more power is required.”

Gohan nodded, dark hair heavy and itching around his shoulders.

Goku lunged towards them, beginning a battle that lasted several hours and did not finish until darkness fell and the three of them collapsed with exhaustion into the cold stream. Goku beamed with pride through tired eyes, hugging Gohan to him who barely clung to consciousness. Gohan had been forced to change into Super Saiyan after a couple hours of fierce battle but even that had been an achievement. As Gohan fell asleep in Goku's arms, Goku looked to Piccolo, smiling.

“You've done well. Chichi may still not like it but there's no denying the results. Gohan is happy, healthy and strong due to your influence.” 

A slight purple coloring brushed over Piccolo's cheeks. Goku handed the sleeping boy over to Piccolo, climbing out of the water and pulling on wet but clean clothes. 

“Keep making him stronger, Piccolo. I won't go so easy tomorrow.” Goku smirked at Piccolo's indignant expression before blasting into the darkened sky, a swiftly moving shadow amidst the bright stars. Piccolo's face relaxed as he looked down at Gohan. Climbing out of the water, he settled on the mossy bank, cradling Gohan as he slept, Gohan's longer limbs hanging over the edge of his lap.


End file.
